In The Other Side of The World
by nessh
Summary: setelah perang, Harry menghilang dari Inggris dan memulai hidup barunya di belahan dunia yang lain, Amerika. bertahun-tahun, Harry hidup dengan tenang disana, sampai takdir membawanya berhadapan kembali dengan masa lalunya.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 _All Was Well._

 _Not._

* * *

 **In The Other Side of The World**

 **By**

 **nessh**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry Potter terbangun dari mimpinya yang aneh. Dia berdiri di King's Cross, bersama Ginny, dan ketiga anak mereka. Dua anak laki-laki mereka pergi ke Hogwarts dan anak perempuan mereka tetap tinggal dengan mereka. Harry seorang Kepala Auror dan Ginny seorang reporter. Mereka menatap kereta yang membawa James Sirius dan Albus Severus Potter menjauh dari London menuju Hogsmaede. Harry bergidig membayangkannya. Pertama, dia tidak akan pernah menamai anaknya Albus Severus atau James, anaknya berhak memiliki nama lain yang tidak dihantui masa lalu. Kedua, dia tidak punya keinginan menjadi Auror, tidak lagi, apalagi setelah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun berusaha untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Ketiga, dia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan Ginny.

Mimpinya berisi impian dari semua orang di sekitarnya. Terutama Mrs Weasley. Harry menyayangi wanita itu, tapi Mrs Weasley tidak bisa membatasi mana kenyataan dan mana khayalan. Mrs Weasley memang memperlakukan Harry seperti anaknya sendiri, tapi Harry bukan seorang Weasley dan tentunya bukan anak Mrs Weasley. Harry tahu semua orang mengharapkannya menjadi Auror, membasmi setiap kejahatan yang ada. Seperti seorang pahlawan selalu lakukan. Membela kebenaran. Mereka juga mengharapkan Harry untuk menikahi Ginny Weasley dan menghidupkan kembali fantasi James dan Lily Potter, mengharapkan akhir bahagia yang mereka pikir pantas Harry dapatkan. Tapi Harry tidak menyukai Ginny sejauh itu. Dia menyayanginya, seperti dia menyayangi Luna. Sebagai seorang teman baik.

Semua harapan itu tidak ada yang Harry penuhi. Harry tidak menjadi Auror, tidak menikahi Ginny Weasley, bahkan tidak tinggal untuk menerima penghargaan Order of Merlin kelas pertama. Harry melakukan satu hal yang tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia sihir bayangkan.

Dia kabur dari Inggris.

Sekarang, dia terbangun di kamar tamu rumah Keluarga Krum, mengira-ngira apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini sebelum dia berangkat ke amerika.

Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu Harry pergi dari Inggris. Pertama adalah Andromeda Tonks. Harry memberitahunya karena Teddy kecil adalah tanggung jawabnya. Remus dan Tonks mempercayakan Teddy pada Harry, jadi Harry ingin tahu apa Andromeda mau pergi bersamanya. Tapi Andromeda menolak, dia ingin tetap di Inggris, dengan begitu dia merasa lebih dekat dengan mendiang Ted Tonks, Remus, dan Dora. Orang kedua yang tahu adalah Neville dan Luna. Mereka tahu karena entah bagaimana Luna selalu mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan Neville kebetulan ada disana. Ketiga, adalah para goblin di Gringgots, dimana Harry membayar semua kerusakan yang dia sebabkan di Gringgots dan meminta bantuan untuk keluar dari Inggris tanpa diketahui siapapun. Harry membatasi komunikasi dengan orang-orang di Inggris, jadi tidak ada satu pun burung hantu bisa sampai padanya kecuali itu dari Gringgots. Itu bagaimana dia tetap berhubungan dengan Andromeda, Teddy, Neville, dan Luna. Mereka menitipkan surat mereka di Gringgots yang nantinya akan disampaikan langsung pada Harry. Ia menemui Hermione sebelum dia pergi, tapi tidak pernah memberitahunya kemana dia akan pergi. Harry tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau meninggalkan pesan untuk Keluarga Weasley.

Harry tahu apa yang terjadi setelah dia pergi, dia masih membaca surat kabar yang ada di rumah Keluarga Krum yang dia tempati sejak dua hari lalu yang lalu. Viktor dengan baik hati menawarkan pada Harry untuk tinggal di rumahnya sampai Harry tahu harus pergi kemana. Keluarga Krum mengerti dan setuju untuk tidak membeberkan keberadaan Harry pada siapapun, terutama pers. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang tahu dimana Harry sekarang. Mereka tidak akan mencari Harry sampai ke Bulgaria. Dunia sihir Inggris geger dengan kepergian Harry Potter. Beberapa mengatakan dia diculik oleh Pelahap Maut yang masih berkeliaran. Beberapa mengatakan dia hanya memutuskan untuk istirahat dan akan kembali. Ada wawancara dengan Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, dan Kingsley, mereka mengatakan Harry hanya butuh _break_ karena dia lelah setelah mengalahkan Voldemort. Harry yakin Ron dan Ginny menyukai perhatian yang jatuh pada mereka.

Harry menghela nafas, dia mengganti piyamanya dengan baju lengan pendek dan celana panjang sebelum keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

" _Dobro utro_ _1_ _._ " Sapa Harry saat dia masuk ke ruang makan.

" _Dobro utro, Harry_." Mr Krum tersenyum pada Harry dari balik koran yang sedang dibacanya.

" _Dobro utro, Harry._ Silahkan duduk, silahkan duduk." Kata Mrs Krum. Dia mengingatkan Harry pada Aunt Petunia. Versi lebih hangat dan penuh senyum.

" _Mersi_ _2_." Harry duduk di samping Andrei, adik laki-laki Viktor yang seusia dengan Harry. Viktor duduk tepat di seberang Harry, Mrs Krum di seberang Andrei dan Mr Krum di ujung meja.

"Harry, kau berangkat sore ini, _da_ _3_?" tanya Andrei dengan aksen bulgaria yang kental.

"Yap. Semua tiket pesawat dan passport sudah siap hari ini, aku hanya tinggal pergi ke Gringgots untuk mengambilnya."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau memilih memakai pesawat daripada _portkey_. _Portkey_ lebih cepat." Timpal Viktor.

"Aku tidak suka _portkey_. Lagipula aku tidak pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya, aku hanya mau tahu apa rasanya menggunakan pesawat."

" _Batko_ _4_ boleh aku ikut denganmu dan Harry ke Gringgots? Aku mau mampir untuk membeli buku. Oh, boleh aku yang menyetir?" Andrei menambahkan dengan semangat.

" _Ne_ _5_." Jawab Viktor tegas. Dia memang tidak membiarkan siapapun mengendarai mobil _Porche_ miliknya. Di Bulgaria, tidak aneh jika seorang penyihir menggunakan transportasi muggle seperti mobil. Namun kebanyakan tetap menggunakan _apparate_ sebagai alat transportasi utama, lebih praktis.

Andrei cemberut. Walau dia seusia dengan Harry, tingkah Andrei lebih kekanakan. Mungkin karena Andrei agak dimanjakan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan oleh Viktor yang sebenarnya sangat menyayangi adiknya.

" _Kolko e chasat mayko_ _6_?" tanya Viktor pada ibunya.

"Hampir sepuluh. Kalian tidak pergi sekarang saja?"

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu Harry?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, benar?"

"Benar. Ayo. _Mnogo blagodaria mayko_ 7." Viktor menoleh pada ibunya untuk mengecup pipinya sekilas. " _Do po-kasno, mayko, tatko_ _8_."

" _Mnogo blagodaria,_ Mrs Krum, Mr Krum." Kata Harry sambil bangkit dari kursi.

Mr Krum hanya menggumam, dia terlalu asyik membaca koran di tangannya. Mrs Krum tersenyum pada Harry dan mengatakan, " _Ti si dobre doshal, Harry_ _9_."

Dari rumah Keluarga Krum ke Gringgots membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Di kota yang Keluarga Krum tempati, Gringgots tidak tersembunyi seperti Gringgots di Inggris yang ada di Diagon Alley. Disini, ada satu jalan yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh penyihir atau squib. Bagi muggle, hanya ada jalan buntu setelah pertigaan jika mereka berbelok ke kanan. Tapi untuk penyihir dan squib, ini adalah pusat kota mereka.

Viktor memarkir mobilnya tidak jauh dari bangunan Gringgots. Andrei langsung pergi ke toko buku dan Viktor bilang dia akan menemui Harry nanti di Gringgots karena dia harus mampir ke Quidditch Supply Shop terlebih dahulu untuk menanyakan pesanannya; satu set peralatan perawatan sapu khusus. Harry masuk ke Gringgots dan disambut deretan meja dengan goblin _dan_ manusia. Disini, goblin dan manusia bekerja bersama, walau goblin masih memegang kuasa atas aliran uang yang masuk dan keluar dari Gringgots. Harry menghampiri meja seorang penyihir wanita.

" _Isvinete_ _10_." Kata Harry.

" _Da, moje li da Vi pomogna?_ _11_ " tanya wanita itu tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Umm, _tarsia Sergei_ _12_." Kata Harry dengan bahasa Bulgaria yang terbata-bata. Dia seharusnya belajar dengan Viktor lebih giat lagi.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan Harry dari atas ke bawah sebelum berkata, " _Edin moment_ _13_." Wanita itu mengangkat telepon di samping kirinya dan mulai berbicara dalam bahasa Bulgaria yang cepat dan tidak dapat Harry mengerti. Setelah beberapa menit, dia menutup teleponnya dan bicara pada Harry. " _Ela s men_ _14_."

Harry sudah menemui Sergei sebelumnya. Pria berambut hitam dengan mata gelap itu menjanjikan semua yang Harry butuhkan akan selesai dalam tiga hari dan itu meliputi; tiket pesawat, passport, dan apartemen.

"Ah, Mr Potter! Masuk, masuk. Silahkan duduk." Sapa Sergei dengan ramah saat Harry memasuki ruangannya. "Apa kabar hari ini Mr Potter?"

"Baik. Semuanya sudah siap?"

"Langsung ke bisnis, aku suka itu." Sergei menggeser kursinya ke kanan, mengambil sebuah map, dan menggeser kursinya kembali ke tempat semula. Dia menyerahkan map itu pada Harry. "Semuanya ada disini. Tiket, passport, dan kunci untuk apartemenmu. Kunci itu juga berfungsi sebagai _portkey_ kalau kau mau. Tinggal mengatakan 'rumah' untuk mengaktivasinya."

Harry membuka map itu dan memeriksa isinya. Semuanya sesuai dengan keinginan Harry. Dia tersenyum puas dan menutup kembali mapnya. "Terima kasih, Sergei."

" _Da,_ Mr Potter. Kau bisa mengakses uangmu dari Gringgots disana juga. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menguruskan itu untukmu. Kau harus pergi sendiri kesana untuk mengkonfirmasi identitasmu, baru kau akan mendapatkan kartu."

"Kartu? Apa keuntungan dari kartu ini?"

"Kartu ini berfungsi seperti _American Express_ atau kartu kredit pada umumnya. Dan bisa berlaku di dunia muggle juga. Jadi aku sarankan kau pergi kesana dan membuat kartu ini, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menukarkan uang lagi."

Harry mengangguk-angguk.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu untukmu Mr Potter?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah sangat membantuku."

Harry menjabat tangan Sergei sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Dia melihat Viktor dan Andrei menunggu di lobi Gringgots.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Viktor saat melihat Harry mendekati mereka.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku berangkat malam ini."

"Lebih baik kita pulang kalau begitu, jadi kau bisa _packing_."

"Tunggu! Gimana kalau kita pergi ke lapangan Quidditch dekat sini dulu?" tanya Andrei. "Tadi aku bertemu Georgi, Ivan, dan Nikolaj di toko buku. Mereka mengajakku main Quidditch."

Viktor dan Harry saling berpandangan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Viktor.

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Satu permainan tidak akan lama, benar. Tapi aku tidak membawa sapuku."

"Aku juga. Jangan khawatir, ada penyewaan sapu di dekat lapangan." Kata Viktor.

Lapangan Quidditch mengingatkan Harry pada lapangan basket di dekat Private Drive dulu, tempat dimana Dudley dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Hanya saja di tempat ini banyak anak terbang di langit dan juga terdapat tempat penyewaan sapu. Harry, Viktor, dan Andrei menyewa sapu Nimbus 1999, sapu terbaik yang bisa ditawarkan tempat penyewaan itu.

Dua tim dan Viktor dan Harry menjadi Seeker di dua tim berbeda. Harry berada di tim yang sama dengan Andrei yang bermain sebagai Keeper.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, pertandingan mereka selesai dengan kemenangan tim Andrei dan Harry. Andrei mengagumi cara Harry membawa sapunya, menurutnya, Harry bahkan lebih hebat dari Viktor.

"Kau bisa menjadi pemain Quidditch yang hebat, kau tahu? Semua tim akan berusaha untuk merekrutmu jika mereka tahu kau bisa bermain seperti itu!" ujar Andrei dengan semangat dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah Keluarga Krum.

"Aku setuju dengan adikku, Harry. Kau bisa menjadi pemain Quidditch yang sangat hebat." Sahut Viktor sambil melihat ke kaca spionnya pada Harry.

Harry tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak berminat menjadi pemain Quidditch dan berada di pusat perhatian. Aku ingin hidup dengan tenang."

"Kau aneh." Komentar Andrei dengan dahi berkerut. "Jarang sekali ada orang yang tidak mau terkenal dan kaya."

"Aku tahu, aku memang aneh." Kata Harry dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Harry hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk mengepak semua barang miliknya yang tidak banyak. Hanya satu koper besar yang berisi seluruh pakaian, buku, sapunya, dan masih banyak lainnya. Dia bersyukur sudah mempelajari mantra perluasan tidak terdeteksi dari Hermione.

Jantungnya berhenti sejenak saat mengingat Hermione.

Hermione adalah orang terakhir yang Harry lihat sebelum dia menghilang dari Inggris. Di sisi Danau Hitam di Hogwarts, dia bicara pada Hermione untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ber-Apparate ke Gringgot's dan berangkat ke Bulgaria sore harinya, dimana dia bertemu dengan Viktor di Gringgot's Bulgaria.

Harry ingin sekali Hermione tahu dimana dia, kemana dia akan pergi, mungkin ikut dengannya. Tapi Hermione bersama Ron sekarang dan Harry tidak bisa melihat itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat wanita yang dia cintai bersama orang lain, walau itu sahabatnya sendiri. Lebih baik begini, hidup Hermione akan lebih baik bersama Ron daripada dengannya.

Harry berpamitan pada keluarga Krum, berterima kasih karena sudah menerimanya di rumah mereka beberapa hari terakhir dan karena mereka tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang keberadaannya.

"Tidak akan yang berpikir kau ada disini bersama kami, Harry." Ujar Viktor.

Itu benar. Tidak ada yang membayangkan Harry Potter akan berada di rumah Viktor Krum selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Harry ber-apparate ke bandara. Ia hanya menunggu sejam sebelum pesawat yang akan membawanya keluar dari eropa berangkat.

Dari jendela pesawatnya, Harry melihat keluar, dimana matahari sedang terbenam. Dia tahu dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Tidak dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Dia bertekad ingin menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang muggle. Mungkin kuliah atau kursus untuk membantunya menentukan karir yang dia inginkan. Tongkat sihir Holly di sakunya mungkin tidak akan terpakai dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

* * *

1\. Dobro Utro = Good Morning

2\. Mersi = Thank you

3\. Da = Yes

4\. Batko = Older Brother

5\. Ne = no

6\. Kolko e chasat mayko? = what time is it mum?

7\. Mnogo blagodaria mayko = thank you so much mum.

8\. Do po-kasno, mayko, tatko = see you later mum, dad.

9\. Ti si dobre doshal, Harry = you're welcome Harry.

10\. Isvinete = excuse me

11\. Da, moje li da Vi pomogna? = yes, can I help you?

12\. Tarsia Sergei = I'm looking for Sergei.

13\. Edin moment = one moment.

14\. Ela s men = come with me.

* * *

a/n :

hai semuanya! untuk fic-ku yang lain seperti Coming Home to You atau The Lost Prince of Gryffindor, aku tidak tau kapan bisa meng-update cerita itu karena _writers block. i know, that sucks_. _anyway,_ ini cerita baru yang terlintas di kepalaku kali ini, semoga aku bisa menyelesaikan fic yang satu ini dengan baik. kalian bisa mengatakan ini sequel dari Harry's Had Enough, tapi kalian bisa membacanya tanpa membaca itu dulu.

 _hope you enjoy it. any reviews are really appreciated._

 _xoxo_

 _nessh_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **In The Other Side of The World**

 **By**

 **Nessh**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione Granger terbangun dari mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata hingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa itu nyata atau memang hanya mimpi. Di mimpinya, dia bersama Harry, tertawa dan bercanda seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan. Hanya saja, gerakan tubuhnya dan Harry terlihat lebih intim. Mereka bahkan berciuman! Itu membuat Hermione sadar bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi. Harry tidak pernah menciumnya dan itu membuat perasaannya berubah aneh, seperti dia ingin Harry menciumnya, seperti yang terjadi dalam mimpi. Tapi itu tidak terjadi dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Hermione," William Granger mengguncang pelan tubuh putrinya. Dia tidak tahu Hermione sudah bangun walau kedua matanya masih tertutup. "Bangun, kita hampir sampai."

Membuka matanya perlahan, Hermione menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya dari sela antara gorden dan jendela pesawat menyentuh matanya. Hermione bisa melihat bandara O'Hare International Airport dengan jelas dari jendela. Dia hampir sampai di Chicago.

"Robert akan disana, benar?" tanya Helen Granger sambil memegang erat kedua tangan kursi. Helen tidak pernah suka bepergian dengan pesawat terbang.

"Yap. Itu yang dia bilang di telepon. Aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia tidak ada disana." Jawab Hermione dengan tenang. Dia menggeliat untuk meregangkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku setelah berjam-jam berada di pesawat.

Seminggu menjelang pernikahan satu-satunya sepupu Hermione, Robert Granger yang memintanya datang lebih awal agar mereka bisa mengenal tunangan Robert. Hermione tidak ingat namanya, dia tidak pernah bertemu wanita ini, dia juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Robert. Terakhir kali Hermione bertemu Robert adalah saat musim panas sebelum dia kelas empat, sebelum Voldemort kembali. Setelah itu, Hermione selalu menghabiskan sebagian besar musim panasnya di rumah keluarga Weasley bersama Harry. Sampai perang selesai hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sepuluh tahun. Ya. Sudah selama itu sejak perang berakhir. Hogwarts sudah beroperasi seperti biasa, begitu pula dengan pemerintahan disana. Minerva McGonagall masih menjadi kepala sekolah, dan Flilius Flitwick sebagai wakilnya. Kingsley Shackelbolt terpilih selama dua periode berturut-turut menjadi Perdana Menteri Sihir. Perbedaan derajat antara Darah-Murni dan Kelahiran-Muggle sudah menurun, terutama dengan adanya sekolah persiapan sebelum Hogwarts untuk anak antara usia 6 sampai 11 tahun untuk seluruh anak yang memiliki sihir. Jadi banyak Kelahiran-Muggle familiar dengan dunia sihir dan banyak Darah-Murni atau Darah-Campuran yang familiar dengan dunia Muggle saat mereka masuk Hogwarts. Selain Quidditch dan poin asrama, persaingan antar asrama seperti saat generasi Hermione dulu sudah hampir tidak ada.

Dunia hampir melupakan Harry Potter.

Sejak hilang dari Inggris sepuluh tahun lalu, tidak ada yang tahu dimana Harry sekarang. Mereka menghabiskan setahun untuk mencari Harry sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Harry dikenal dalam sejarah, Hermione sendiri yang memastikan Harry tetap dikenal dan cerita tentang Harry di buku-buku sejarah tidak palsu. Ron mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia inginkan, perhatian dan kekayaan. Dengan Harry tidak ada, seluruh perhatian publik jatuh pada dua dari The Golden Trio of Gryffindor. Hermione, seperti Harry, tidak menyukai semua perhatian itu. Dia mengubur dirinya di sekolah kemudian di pekerjaannya di Kementerian, hingga akhirnya Ron yang mengambil alih seluruh perhatiannya. Hubungan Ron dan Hermione berakhir dalam beberapa bulan sejak perang. Mereka lebih sering bertengkar, semakin sering sejak Harry pergi. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk putus. Sejak itu, Ron sering terlihat dengan banyak perempuan. Ron mengingatkan Hermione pada Gilderoy Lockhart di masa jayanya, sebelum dia amnesia.

Hermione tidak tahu kemana Harry pergi. Dia berusaha mencari tahu pada orang-orang yang terakhir kali Harry temui sebelum dia pergi seperti; Andromeda Tonks, Neville Longbottom, dan Luna Lovegood. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau kemana Harry pergi. Tapi mereka semua menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hermione tahu itu, namun tidak bisa mengetahui apa itu.

" _Bloody hell._ Kenapa lama sekali!" William mengeluh setelah lima belas menit menunggu koper mereka yang belum kunjung tiba.

"William! Jangan mengumpat!" tegur Helen.

Hermione tertawa kecil. Dia menemukan orangtuanya sekitar sebulan setelah perang dengan bantuan Kementerian Sihir Australia. Namun setelah itu, William dan Helen menolak untuk kembali ke Inggris. Mereka jatuh cinta pada lingkungan mereka di Australia, jadi Hermione kembali ke Inggris sendirian, menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan bekerja disana. Ia hanya bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya setahun sekali atau dua kali. Jadi dia benar-benar bahagia bisa bepergian bersama kedua orangtuanya lagi, seperti saat dia masih kecil.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka keluar dari bandara dengan koper mereka di troli. William yang sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca Australia yang hangat, mengomel tentang dinginnya Chicago. Wajar saja, ini bulan Februari. Cuaca di bulan ini masih dingin walau tidak sedingin bulan Desember atau Januari.

"Mana anak itu?" William menggumam sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari seorang pria yang katanya akan menjemput mereka disini.

"Robbie!" Hermione memekik dan berlari meninggalkan barang-barangnya serta kedua orangtuanya untuk menghampiri seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat yang identik dengan milik Hermione. Kemudian ia melompat untuk memeluk Robert, sepupunya yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Hey Minnie!" Robert tertawa keras sambil memutar tubuh Hermione.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka tertawa kecil atau hanya senyum-senyum melihat tingkah Robert dan Hermione. Beberapa dari mereka berpikir bahwa Robert dan Hermione adalah kakak adik dan beberapa orang lagi hanya menganggap mereka terlihat manis.

Robert menurunkan Hermione dan mengecup dahinya. Mendadak, Hermione merasa seperti anak sebelas tahun lagi, yang senang menghabiskan waktu dengan sepupunya yang lebih tua dan keren.

"Aku tidak percaya kau disini! Kau akan menikah! Oh, bagaimana tunanganmu? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa Uncle Alex dan Aunt Ellie menyukai dia? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia lulusan George Washington juga? Ceritakan padaku sekarang juga!"

Robert tertawa dan menjawil pipi Hermione. Sepupunya ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. "Kau tidak berubah Hermione! Tenang, kita akan bertemu dengan tunanganku segera. Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Mereka dibelakang—oh! Aku meninggalkan mereka begitu aku melihatmu!"

"Dan itu kenapa Uncle Will selalu bilang kau menyayangiku lebih dari kau menyayanginya." Robert mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Hermione. "Ayo, kita cari orangtuamu."

Robert dan Hermione menemukan William dan Helen, serta barang-barang yang Hermione tinggalkan dengan mereka setelah dia melihat Robert. Robert membawa mereka ke parkiran, dimana mobilnya sudah menunggu.

"Siapa nama tunanganmu, Rob? Aku terus lupa namanya." Tanya William. Ia duduk di samping Robert yang sedang mengemudi, Helen dan Hermione duduk di kursi belakang.

"Namanya Jo Conwell, Uncle Will." Jawab Robert tenang.

"Jo? Seperti nama laki-laki."

"William!" tegur Helen dari kursi belakang.

"Namanya Josephine, tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Jo. Josephine terlalu feminin menurutnya dan aku setuju, dia lebih cocok dengan nama Jo daripada Josephine."

Hermione memutar matanya, "Itu hanya nama panggilan, Daddy. Sudahlah."

"Kita hampir sampai." Robert memutar setirnya dan berbelok ke sebuah daerah dengan deretan rumah.

Hermione sering melihat tipe rumah seperti ini di film buatan Amerika, tapi dia baru pertama kali melihatnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak bermain sepeda di jalanan atau saat melewati taman dan melihat banyak anak bermain di _playground_. Hermione menyukai anak-anak. Dia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Teddy Lupin atau anak-anak keluarga Weasley. Hermione mau memiliki anaknya sendiri, tapi dia belum menemukan pria yang tepat untuknya.

"Kita sampai!" Robert berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dua tingkat bercat putih.

Seekor anjing Labrador Retriever menyalak dan berlari menghampiri mobil mereka dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang. Helen yang sangat menyukai anjing langsung mengusap kepala anjing itu yang ternyata memang milik Robert.

"Dia sangat manis! Siapa namanya?" Hermione berlutut di depan anjing dan mengusap-usapnya.

"Namanya Magic. Jangan tanya aku kenapa namanya Magic, tanya Jo nanti." Tambah Robert begitu melihat ekspresi Hermione. "Ayo masuk, Mum dan Dad sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Alexander dan Elise Granger menyambut mereka di mulut pintu. Kakak laki-laki William Granger sangat mirip dengan William, tidak aneh kalau mereka selalu dikira kembar saat mereka masih kecil.

"Hermione! Sudah sangat lama tidak melihatmu. Lihat dirimu sendiri, sangat cantik." Puji Elise, menyentuh kedua pipi Hermione dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih Aunt Ellie." Hermione tersenyum malu.

"Mana calon menantumu, Elise?" tanya Helen pada kakak iparnya.

"Dia sedang pergi belanja sebentar, dia akan segera kembali."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya? Mereka tidak disini?" tanya William.

Alexander menggeleng pelan, terlihat sedih. "Orangtua Jo sudah meninggal dan dia sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. Itu kenapa aku yang akan membawanya menuruni altar nanti."

Mereka semua terdiam, merasa tidak enak dan sedih karena orangtua Jo tidak akan disana untuk melihat putri mereka menikah. Sampai Elise memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kita berdiri disini? Ayo masuk!"

* * *

Josephine Conwell ternyata orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia lahir dan besar di Washington DC. Disana juga dia bertemu dengan Robert, saat keduanya masih sama-sama anak baru di universitas. Awalnya, Jo berkencan dengan teman sekamar Robert di asrama. Mereka putus di akhir tahun pertama. Tapi Robert dan Jo baru berkencan saat mereka hampir lulus dari universitas.

Hermione merasa ada sesuatu familiar dari Jo. Walau dia yakin dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jo sebelumnya, Hermione tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang rasanya familiar. Hermione menggeleng, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya.

Kamar yang dia tempati di rumah Robert ada di lantai dua dan menghadap langsung ke jalanan. Hermione menutup jendela serta pintunya rapat begitu dia masuk kesana dan setelah memastikan tidak akan ada yang melihat dari luar, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan pakaiannya dari dalam koper masuk ke dalam lemari.

"Hermione—Oh!"

Hermione menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Jo berdiri di mulut pintu, membawa selimut dan handuk di tangannya.

"J—Jo! Ini—maksudku—aku—" Hermione menggenggam tongkatnya erat, menimbang-nimbang apa dia harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi atau menghapus memorinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hermione. Aku tidak melarang penggunaan sihir di rumahku." Ujar Jo ringan. Dia menutup pintunya dan menaruh selimut serta handuk di ranjang Hermione sebelum duduk disana. Ia tersenyum pada Hermione yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau tahu tentang sihir?"

Kali ini Jo tertawa kecil. "Tentu aku tahu. Aku seorang penyihir juga."

"Kau seorang penyihir?"

"Yap. Lulus dari Salem di usia tujuh belas sebelum melanjutkan kuliah di George Washington. Orangtuaku muggle, mereka selalu ingin aku kuliah. Robert tahu. Tapi orangtua Robert tidak tahu, jadi aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka."

Hermione menyimpan tongkatnya di atas meja. "Kau seorang Kelahiran-Muggle?"

Jo menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Aku diadopsi. Aku tidak tahu apa orangtua kandungku Muggle atau Darah-Campuran atau bahkan Darah-Murni. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Itu tidak penting." Jo tersenyum pada Hermione. "Hermione Granger. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa namamu sangat familiar untukku. Sang Pahlawan dari Inggris. Aku sudah curiga sejak aku mendengar namamu dari Rob. Tapi Robert tidak tahu apa kau penyihir atau bukan."

"Hanya orangtuaku yang tahu. Aku ingin memberitahu Robert tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Aku mengerti itu. Kau mau memberitahu Robert tentang itu sekarang? Dia sudah familiar dengan dunia sihir sekarang. Aku sudah membawanya ke Wizard's Lane di pusat kota."

"Wizard's Lane?!" Hermione sudah membaca tentang Wizard's Lane di buku _Chicago's Tourist Guide for Wizards and Witches_. Wizard's Lane sama seperti Diagon Alley di London, namun Wizard's Lane terletak di satu jalan panjang di tengah kota bukan tersembunyi di balik pub seperti Diagon Alley. Hermione sangat ingin mengunjungi tempat itu.

Jo berkedip, terkejut melihat antusiasme Hermione. "Kau mau pergi ke Wizard's Lane?"

Hermione mengangguk dengan semangat, kedua matanya berbinar, dan mulutnya membentuk senyuman yang lebar.

Jo tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta Robert membawamu kesana besok."

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku ada janji dengan pihak katering dan bunga besok. Aku akan pergi dengan Elise, jadi Robert tidak akan punya kegiatan."

Hermione mengangguk, "Baiklah. Jadi aku bisa memberitahu Robert kalau aku seorang penyihir. Lagipula sudah sangat lama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama Robert."

"Aku tahu." Kata Jo sambil bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri pintu. Ia menoleh pada Hermione dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Robert sangat menyayangimu dan merindukanmu. Mungkin kau bisa cerita padanya kenapa kau tidak bisa menemuinya beberapa tahun belakangan."

"Kau benar. Dia berhak tahu."

"Dia akan mengerti, Hermione. Dia menyayangimu seperti seorang kakak menyayangi adiknya."

"Terima kasih Jo."

"Selamat malam, Hermione."

"Selamat malam."

* * *

Harry Potter membuka matanya di tengah malam. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Bukan karena panas, tapi karena mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghampirinya setiap malam sejak perang berakhir. Harry jadi memiliki kebiasaan memasang mantra peredam suara di kamarnya setiap malam, terutama sejak dia memiliki Katie.

Harry duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya, memikirkan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Di mimpinya, dia melihat Ron, dengan ekspresi sombong di wajahnya dan Hermione disisinya. Dia ingat Ron mengatakan pada Harry bahwa dia seorang pengecut karena lari dari Inggris dan mengumbar tentang hubungannya dengan Hermione. Mimpi itu mengingatkan Harry pada bayangan yang dilihat Ron sebelum dia menghancurkan Kalung Slytherin dengan pedang Gryffindor.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia sihir setelah dia pergi. Dia tetap mendengar kabar tentang Teddy dari Andromeda, tapi dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal lain selain Teddy. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temannya, dengan Hermione Granger. Sebagian dari diri Harry sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Hermione, tapi sebagian lagi tidak ingin mendengar tentang Hermione dan Ron. Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah menikah? Harry tidak ingin mengetahui itu.

"Daddy."

Harry menoleh ke pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tersenyum pada gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang panjang yang berdiri di balik pintu mengenakan piyama dan membawa sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda.

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu?" tanya gadis kecil itu pelan.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kemari, Kitty Kate."

Gadis kecil itu, Katie, tidak membuang banyak waktu dan langsung berlari ke pelukan Harry. Harry mengangkatnya dan membaringkan Katie di ranjang lalu menyelimutinya. Katie bergeser, menempelkan dirinya pada Harry, yang refleks langsung memeluknya.

"Daddy?"

"Ya, Kit Kat?"

"Kita jadi pergi ke Wizard's Lane 'kan besok?"

"Tentu. Aku janji padamu kita akan pergi kesana, benar? Tapi setelah itu, aku akan mengantarmu menemui Auntie Jo, oke? Kau harus mencoba gaun untuk pernikahannya."

"Aww. Apa aku harus pergi?"

Harry tertawa kecil dan mengecup dahi Katie. "Selamat malam, Katherine."

"Selamat malam, Daddy."

Katie tertidur dengan cepat di pelukan Harry. Tidak menyadari kekhawatiran ayahnya yang terlihat semakin jelas.

 _Hermione_.

* * *

Hermione terpana melihat Wizard's Lane. Wizard's Lane sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Diagon Alley, lebih modern. Tempat ini tidak jauh berbeda dari jalanan lain yang ada di Chicago. Penyihir disini tidak menggunakan jubah sebagai pakaian sehari-hari, tapi mereka berpakaian seperti muggle pada umumnya. Banyak mobil terparkir di sisi jalan, namun banyak juga orang-orang yang ber-apparate atau menggunakan floo yang terletak di beberapa titik.

"Jauh berbeda dibandingkan di Inggris?" tanya Robert yang berjalan tepat disamping Hermione.

"Sangat berbeda. Disana, aku merasa kembali ke abad 18 atau 19. Penyihir di Inggris banyak yang belum menerima teknologi modern. Tapi itu mulai berubah sekarang. Walau aku yakin butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk penyihir di Inggris agar bisa seperti ini."

"Beberapa orang sulit berubah." Robert mengangguk setuju. "Jadi, kau mau pergi kemana lagi?"

"Toko buku."

Robert tertawa. "Tentu saja, untuk apa aku bertanya, Hermione Granger pasti pergi ke toko buku."

Hermione memukul bahu sepupunya gemas. Tapi itu hanya membuat Robert tertawa lebih keras lagi.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Boleh aku minta itu?" Katie menunjuk sapu _Firebolt Junior_ keluaran terbaru, sapu khusus untuk anak usia lima hingga delapan tahun, di etalase toko peralatan olahraga sihir.

Harry berhenti memilih _cleaning kit_ untuk sapu miliknya dan menunduk menatap putrinya. "Kit Kat, kau baru empat tahun. Kau belum boleh punya sapu sendiri. Lagipula, Auntie Jo akan membunuhku kalau aku memberimu sapu."

"Tapi Daddy," Kate mulai merengek. "Aku mau sapuku sendiri!"

"Nanti, Kitty Kat, kalau kau sudah cukup besar."

Katie cemberut. Tapi dia tahu percuma saja melempar tantrum pada ayahnya, itu hanya akan membuat Katie mendapatkan hukuman, bukan sapu idamannya.

Harry dan Katie keluar dari toko sepuluh menit kemudian. Mereka berjalan menyusuri Wizard's Lane yang terlihat ramai di akhir pekan seperti hari ini. Mereka berhenti di salah satu titik apparate di Wizard's Lane.

"Kita tidak pakai floo hari ini?" tanya si kecil Katie.

"Tidak, Kit Kat. Orangtua Uncle Robert ada disana dan mereka tidak tahu tentang sihir, jadi ingat janji kita Kit Kat?"

"Tidak ada sihir di depan orangtua Uncle Rob."

"Bagus. Kau siap?"

"Siap!"

Satu detik kemudian mereka ber-apparate dari Wizard's Lane ke sebuah gang di antara dua bangunan. Katie mengeluh pusing dan berkata pada Harry untuk menggunakan mobil saat menjemputnya nanti karena dia benci apparate. Harry hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka berjalan sekitar limabelas menit hingga akhirnya tiba di depan rumah yang sangat familiar untuk keduanya.

Katie melepas tangan Harry dan berlari melewati taman depan sambil berteriak, "Auntie Jo!" berkali-kali.

Pintu terbuka dan Harry tersenyum melihat wanita mungil dengan rambut _auburn_ yang langsung berlutut untuk memeluk Katie. Jo adalah teman dekat dari ibu kandung Katie yang meninggal saat melahirkan Katie. Katie sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Jo saat Harry bekerja sebagai chef di sebuah restoran.

"Kitty!" Jo memeluk Katie dan mendaratkan ciuman di kedua pipi Katie.

"Dia tidak sabar ingin mencoba gaun untuk pernikahanmu nanti, Jo." Kata Harry.

"Benarkah? _Well._ Gaunmu sangat cantik Katie, kau akan menyukainya. Warnanya merah muda, sesuai dengan warna kesukaanmu."

"Benarkah? Boleh aku coba sekarang?" tanya Katie dengan semangat.

"Tentu, tapi aku harus bicara pada ayahmu sebentar. Kau bisa main dengan Magic dibelakang."

"Oke!" Katie berlari melewati Jo tanpa menoleh pada Harry sekali lagi.

"Dia semakin mirip dengan Katherine." Gumam Jo sembari tersenyum sedih.

Harry hanya mengangguk. Selain mata hijau yang dia warisi dari Harry, Katie memang sangat mirip dengan mendiang ibunya, Katherine.

"Dia ada disini, kau tahu. Hermione."

Tubuh Harry menegang mendengar nama itu. "Jadi itu benar. Hermione memang ada hubungannya dengan Robert. Dia ada disini sekarang?"

Jo menggeleng. "Tidak. Robert membawanya ke Wizard's Lane." Dia diam sejenak sebelum menatap Harry khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?"

Harry menghela nafas. Apa dia baik-baik saja? "Aku tidak tahu Jo. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Tidak sekarang."

"Kau tidak akan pernah siap Harry." Jo menoleh ke dalam rumahnya sejenak. "Katie adalah gadis bungaku, itu artinya kau pasti ada di pernikahanku. Hermione adalah sepupu Robert, dia tidak mungkin tidak hadir."

"Aku tidak—aku harus pergi sekarang, aku bisa terlambat." Harry memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berhenti saat mendengar Jo memanggil namanya.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar dari masa lalumu selamanya, Harry."

Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia tahu apa yang Jo katakan itu benar, dia tidak bisa lari selamanya. Tapi apa harus sekarang? Dan harus _Hermione_? Ada banyak orang dari masa lalunya dan dia harus bertemu dengan _Hermione,_ orang yang paling dia hindari?

Tidak ada yang Harry bisa lakukan sekarang.

Jo melihat Harry ber-apparate di _car port_ miliknya. Dia menghela nafas.

Ini akan menjadi minggu yang panjang.

* * *

a/n:

hai! thank you guys so much for your reviews and your support. hope you enjoy this chapter.

any reviews are really appreciated.

love you guys!

xoxo

nessh


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **In The Other Side of The World**

 **By**

 **Nessh**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Jo tersenyum melihat putri sahabatnya bermain dengan riang di _playground_ bersama anak-anak seusianya. Katie sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Jo dan Robert jadi dia sudah mengenal banyak anak di lingkungan itu. Jo duduk di bangku, dengan sekaleng kopi hangat di tangannya, tanpa melepaskan matanya dari Katie.

"Uncle Rob!" jerit Katie riang dari atas perosotan.

Jo menoleh dan tersenyum melihat tunangannya menghampiri perosotan untuk menangkap Katie yang langsung meluncur turun begitu melihat Robert. Katie senang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Robert, tapi itu karena Robert terlalu memanjakan Katie. Itu membuat Katie senang namun juga membuat Harry dan Jo jengkel. Jo hampir tidak mendengar Hermione duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey, kenapa kalian bisa tahu aku disini?"

"Dari Aunt Ellie. Siapa gadis kecil itu?" Hermione menunjuk Katie yang sekarang sedang main ayunan bersama Robert.

"Itu Katie, anak sahabatku. Ayahnya seorang chef, dan dia lebih sering bekerja di malam hari. Karena sahabatku sudah meninggal dan ayahnya tidak punya keluarga lagi, aku dan Robert sering membantunya menjaga Katie kalau dia sedang bekerja seperti hari ini."

"Oh. Aku turut berduka, untuk sahabatmu."

Jo mengangkat bahu, "Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah sangat lama. Katherine meninggal saat Katie lahir, dia bahkan tidak sempat memeluk putrinya sebelum dia meninggal. Ayahnya memberinya nama Katherine sebagai pengingat untuk ibunya. Tapi kita semua memanggilnya Katie."

Hermione mengangguk dan tidak mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi. Ia bisa melihat Jo sangat sedih saat bicara tentang mendiang sahabatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Wizard's Lane?"

"Sangat berbeda dari Diagon Alley. Lebih modern juga. Aku melihat _internet café_ disana, bagaimana caranya teknologi Muggle dipakai di sekitar sihir?"

"Itu penemuan terbaru. Aku ada buku tentang itu di rumah, ingatkan aku untuk meminjamkan buku itu padamu saat kita pulang nanti."

Hermione mengangguk. Mereka tidak lanjut mengobrol karena Robert dan Katie menghampiri mereka dan karena sudah terlalu sore, mereka berjalan kembali ke rumah Robert. Jo dan Robert mengenalkan Katie pada Hermione. Katie awalnya malu dan menempel pada Robert, tapi sikapnya berubah setelah dia tahu Hermione seorang penyihir seperti Jo dan dirinya sendiri. Hermione tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat tahu Katie seorang penyihir.

Makan malam berlangsung lebih meriah dengan kehadiran Katie. Para orangtua Granger menyukai anak itu dan mulai mengungkapkan bahwa mereka menginginkan anak yang bisa mereka manjakan sambil melirik pada Robert dan Hermione. Keduanya memutar matanya dan memilih tidak berkomentar.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Kalian berdua sudah dewasa! Dan kami menginginkan lebih dari dua anak dari kalian berdua." Elise menunjuk Robert dan Hermione bergantian.

"Tidak sekarang, Mum/Aunt Ellie." Ujar Robert dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Aku setuju dengan Elise. Kami semua sudah cukup tua untuk memiliki cucu. Bahkan semua teman kami sudah memiliki cucu." Kata Alexander, mendukung pernyataan istrinya.

"Aku setuju dengan kakakku. Kalian berdua tidak bertambah muda." Tambah William.

"Kalian semua berkomplot menekan kami untuk punya anak! Aku mengerti kalau kalian bicara seperti itu pada Robert yang akan menikah dalam beberapa hari. Tapi kenapa aku juga?!" protes Hermione, merasa semua ini tidak adil.

"Karena kau sudah hampir 30 tahun dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan siapapun sejak Weasley." Jawab Helen.

"Weasley?" Elise menoleh pada Helen dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Mantan pacarnya dan itu sudah sangat lama. Tapi aku tidak pernah terlalu suka pada anak itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa."

" _Mother's instinct_."

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tahu dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk Hermione-ku."

"Mum," Hermione menghela nafas, "Tolong jangan bahas kehidupan pribadiku disini."

"Kita semua keluarga. Tidak ada rahasia di antara kita." Alexander tersenyum jahil pada keponakan satu-satunya.

Hermione menghela nafas. Untungnya, Jo menyelamatkannya dengan meminta Hermione membantunya membawa piring kotor ke dapur. Para orangtua Granger melupakan percakapan tadi dan kembali mengagumi Katie. Robert hanya bisa memutar matanya.

" _That was awkward_." Jo nyengir lebar pada calon sepupunya.

Hermione hanya menggerutu dan mulai mencuci piring, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Benar, Hermione sudah hampir 30 tahun, tapi itu tidak berarti dia siap untuk punya anak! Punya anak tidak semudah itu. Perlu persiapan yang jelas dan Hermione tidak mau punya anak sembarangan.

Hermione dan Jo mendengar jeritan riang Katie, diikuti suara langkah kaki kecilnya menjauh. Hermione melihat tubuh Jo sedikit menegang dan dia juga terlihat sedikit gugup saat mendengar Katie berteriak memanggil, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Keduanya mendengar suara seorang pria dengan aksen _british_ yang jelas. Hermione berhenti mencuci piring saat menyadari bahwa suara pria itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia menoleh pada Jo, yang sudah menatapnya seakan mempelajari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hermione. Keduanya hanya diam dan saling menatap. Sampai Hermione memutuskan untuk melihat pria yang merupakan ayah Katie itu.

Jo menangkap lengan Hermione, "Tarik nafas, Hermione. Ini tidak mudah." Bisiknya.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang tidak mudah? Bertemu ayah Katie? Hermione tidak bersuara, dia hanya terus berjalan melewati Jo, melewati dapur, dan sampai di ruang tengah.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Jo berkata seperti itu.

"Harry." Bisik Hermione pelan. Namun ia melihat senyum di wajah Harry luntur seketika, Hermione tahu dia mendengarnya.

Harry mendongak perlahan, Katie masih memeluk kakinya, dan jantungnya berhenti melihat wanita di hadapannya. Hermione bukan lagi gadis dengan rambut cokelat berantakan dan gigi yang besar. Hermione yang berdiri di hadapannya sangat cantik, _benar-benar_ cantik sampai Harry harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bernafas. Rambutnya tidak lagi berantakan, tapi rapi bergelombang dan dibiarkan terurai hingga punggungnya, membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, jantung Harry masih berdebar sangat kencang untuk Hermione.

Robert melirik Jo, dia tidak mengerti kenapa suasananya terasa begitu tegang. Jo hanya menggeleng dan Robert mengerti, dia akan mendengar ceritanya nanti.

Harry membuka mulutnya, tapi dia menutupnya kembali dan menunduk pada putrinya. "Mana tasmu, Katie? Kita pulang sekarang."

Katie mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ayahnya tidak pernah memanggilnya Katie kecuali dia sedang benar-benar serius. Harry selalu memanggilnya Kit Kat atau Kitty Kat, jarang sekali dia memanggilnya Katie. Jadi Katie mengangguk dan menghampiri Jo. Jo membawa Katie ke ruang makan, dia mengisyaratkan pada Robert, Alex, Elise, William, dan Helen untuk meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione sendiri.

"Dia sangat manis. Putrimu." ujar Hermione pelan, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Ujung bibir Harry sedikit terangkat, "Aku tahu. Dia sangat mirip seperti ibunya."

"Dia pasti sangat cantik. Istrimu."

Harry menggeleng, "Katherine bukan istriku. Kami tidak pernah menikah."

Hermione terkejut, dia ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari pernyataan Harry tadi. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat Jo dan Katie kembali. Katie sudah siap dengan ranselnya dan jaketnya. Harry tersenyum pada putrinya dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Terima kasih lagi, Jo. Kau tidak keberatan kalau Katie menghabiskan waktu disini lagi, besok?" tanya Harry.

Jo menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Hermione akan pergi untuk _fitting_ gaun kami untuk terakhir kalinya. Katie akan menyukainya. Benar, Kitty?"

Katie tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"Benar. Ayo pulang, Katie."

"Harry." Panggil Hermione sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Harry mendongak dan mengangguk singkat pada Hermione, "Sampai nanti, Hermione. Jo."

Jo dan Hermione mengantar Harry dan Katie sampai depan pintu.

Hermione memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dia ingin bertanya lebih jauh, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Harry lagi, dia ingin memeluknya lagi. Tapi Hermione hanya bisa menatap punggung mereka menjauh dan kemudian, menatap mobil yang ditumpangi mereka menghilang di belokan.

Jo merangkul bahu Hermione, " _He'll come around. You'll see_."

* * *

Duduk di ayunan di halaman belakang rumah Robert, membuat Hermione berpikir panjang. Dia memikirkan Harry, dan putrinya Katie. _Putrinya._ Tapi Harry bilang dia tidak pernah menikah. _Well._ Kau memang tidak perlu menikah untuk memiliki anak, tapi Hermione tahu itu bukan yang Harry inginkan. Walau Harry tidak pernah bicara langsung padanya, ia tahu Harry menginginkan keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Menikah, memiliki anak, dan menjadi keluarga yang normal. Setidaknya itu yang Hermione tahu. Mungkin itu sudah berubah. Bagaimana pun juga, dia sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu dengan Harry.

Hermione terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga dia tidak menyadari Robert duduk di sampingnya, sampai Robert menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas pada Hermione.

"Cokelat panas dengan marshmallow. Sesuai dengan yang kau suka." Kata Robert sambil menyodorkan mug bergambar jerapah pada Hermione.

"Terima kasih." Cokelat hangat yang turun ke tenggorokan Hermione membuatnya mendesah lega. Dia selalu menyukai cokelat panas di musim dingin.

"Jadi kau kenal Harry."

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku mengenalnya sejak usiaku 11 tahun. Kami masuk asrama yang sama dan dia menyelamatkanku, berkali-kali. Dia dan Ron Weasley adalah sahabatku." Hermione menghela nafas. "Setidaknya sampai perang."

"Weasley? Mantan pacarmu, Weasley?"

"Yap. Aku dan Ron berpacaran selama beberapa bulan. Tapi kami terlalu berbeda."

"Dan kau tidak pernah pacaran lagi setelah dia?"

"Aku mencoba beberapa kali. Tidak pernah berhasil." Hermione tertawa kosong.

Robert terdiam sejenak dan meminum cokelat hangatnya sendiri. Dia bersandar di ayunan dan mengangkat kedua kakinya kemudian duduk bersila. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali dia menghabiskan waktu dengan sepupunya seperti ini.

"Kau bilang kalian dulu teman dekat. Kau, Harry dan Weasley. Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

Hermione menimbang-nimbang. Dia percaya Robert lebih dari siapapun. Robert adalah sahabatnya, kakaknya, keluarganya. Tapi ironisnya, Hermione menyembunyikan banyak hal dari Robert sejak dia masuk Hogwarts. Hermione merasa bersalah. Robert berhak mendengar kebenarannya. Jadi dia menceritakan semuanya. Dari Hermione bertemu Harry dan Ron di kereta, tragedi troll di kamar mandi, basilisk di tahun kedua, menyelamatkan Sirius di tahun ketiga, Triwizard Turnamen, kencan pertama Hermione dengan Viktor Krum, semuanya. Robert tidak menyela selama Hermione berbicara, dia mendengarkan dengan baik tanpa berkomentar sedikit pun.

"Kami kembali dekat saat Ron kabur di tengah perang. Aku dan Harry bergantung pada satu sama lain berminggu-minggu sampai Ron kembali. Aku tidak menyadarinya sampai Harry menghilang, kalau hubunganku dan Harry kembali menjauh sejak Ron kembali. Aku rasa aku terlalu fokus pada perang dan melewatkan itu." Hermione mengusap wajahnya. "Dan sekarang, Harry tidak mau menatap wajahku. Dimana salahku? Aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi."

"Mungkin," Robert berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali bicara. "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dari sisi Harry. Apa yang terakhir kali kau dengar dari Harry sebelum dia menghilang?"

Hermione menelan ludah. Dia sangat ingat apa yang Harry katakan hari itu, di sisi danau hitam, sebelum dia menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia kira semua itu hanya mimpi, hanya ilusinya semata. Hermione percaya itu. Dia _ingin_ percaya itu semua hanya mimpi. Tapi itu bukan mimpi. Dalam hati, Hermione tahu itu. Namun ini pertama kalinya dia mengungkapkan hal ini pada orang lain. Tidak ada orang yang tahu apa yang Harry katakan padanya kecuali Harry sendiri.

"Harry bilang dia mencintaiku."

Hening.

Dan Hermione dikejutkan dengan tawa Robert.

"Rob! Apa yang lucu? Itu tidak lucu!"

"Maaf, Minnie," Robert mengusap kepala Hermione seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat mereka masih kecil. "Tapi aku tidak percaya aku benar!"

"Apa yang benar?" Hermione cemberut.

"Apa yang aku lihat di mata Harry. Dia mencintaimu. Dia _masih_ mencintaimu. Siapapun bisa melihat itu."

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau gila? Dia tidak mungkin masih merasa seperti itu. Itu sangat lama!"

" _True love knows nothing of time, dear cousin. He's still love you, I don't know in what way, but he does. Anyone with eyes can see that, except you of course_. _Think about it._ " Robert bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup kening Hermione.

" _Sweet dream, Minnie Mione_."

* * *

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Auntie Jo!" puji Katie.

Katie dan Hermione duduk di sofa putih di toko gaun, melihat Jo dalam balutan gaun putih _sleeveless_ , _v-neck,_ pita hitam di pinggangnya, dan mengembang berbentuk _A-line_ sampai menutupi kakinya. Gaunnya sangat klasik, sederhana, dan sangat pas dengan _image_ Jo yang tidak menyukai segala sesuatu yang terlalu ribet.

Hermione sendiri memakai gaun pendamping wanita _one-shoulder_ berwarna _coral._ Sementara Katie memakai gaun berwarna _soft pink_ selutut tanpa lengan dengan pita dan hiasan bunga di pinggangnya, dia sangat menyukai gaunnya.

"Terima kasih Kitty. Kau terlihat manis juga." Jo tersenyum lebar pada Katie dari cermin tiga arah.

"Semuanya sudah pas. Kau bisa melepas gaunnya kembali di belakang, kami akan melipatkannya." Kata seorang wanita yang bekerja di toko.

Menunggu Jo melepas gaunnya, Hermione melihat-lihat gaun di toko tersebut, Katie asyik melihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Hermione melihat satu gaun yang mencuri perhatiannya. Sebuah _mermaid lace wedding dress_. Tangan Hermione menyentuh gaun itu perlahan dari atas ke bawah. Dia menyukai tekstur gaun itu di tangannya.

"Coba gaun itu."

Hermione hampir melompat saat mendengar suara Jo. " _Merlin_ , Jo, kau mengagetkanku."

"Coba gaun itu." Kata Jo lagi. "Tidak ada orang lain selain kita disini. Coba itu."

"Aku tidak menikah dalam waktu dekat, Jo."

"Jadi? Itu bukan alasan. Coba itu." Sebelum Hermione sempat menjawab, Jo sudah memanggil seorang pegawai dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Hermione akan mencoba gaun itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengambil gaun itu turun dari etalase, lalu menawarkan diri untuk membantu Hermione mencoba gaun itu. Hermione mendelik pada Jo. Jo hanya nyengir dan mendorong-dorong Hermione untuk mengikuti wanita itu dan mencoba gaun itu.

"Mana Auntie Minnie?" tanya Katie saat Jo duduk di sampingnya dan merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Katie, menariknya mendekat.

Jo mengulum senyum. Robert akan mati nanti malam, Hermione benci saat orang lain memanggilnya Minnie. "Dia sedang mencoba gaun. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

"Daddy menelepon. Tapi kau sedang bicara dengan Aunt Minnie."

"Apa katanya?"

Pintu toko terbuka dan menutup kembali. Jo menoleh dan melihat Harry celingukan di dekat pintu, dia terlihat disorientasi, seakan dia tidak seharusnya berada di situ. Jo melambaikan tangannya hingga Harry melihatnya.

"Harry, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku kira kau kerja hari ini?" tanya Jo begitu Harry mendekat.

"Aku memang kerja. Tapi aku sudah mengajukan cutiku mulai besok dan mereka memberiku ekstra sehari. Jadi aku disini." Harry mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat bingung. "Bukankah kau seharusnya mencoba gaun?"

"Aunt Minnie sedang mencoba gaun." Sahut Katie.

"Aunt Minnie?"

"Maksudnya Hermione—oh itu dia!"

Harry menoleh dan melihat hal terindah yang pernah dia lihat. Hermione keluar dalam balutan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sangat sempurna. Rambut cokelat panjangnya jatuh di bahunya, kontras dengan warna gaunnya. Dan senyumnya—Harry menelan ludah. Hermione adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah dia lihat.

"Harry." Senyum di wajah Hermione luluh.

Jo melihat Harry dan Hermione bergantian, kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Kau terlihat," Harry berdeham, berusaha menemukan satu kata yang mencerminkan Hermione di matanya saat ini. "Umm— _breath taking_." Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa Harry ucapkan.

Semburat merah merayapi wajah Hermione. "Oh. Aku—umm—terima kasih, Harry."

Katie turun dari sofa dan menghampiri Hermione, dia melihat dari atas ke bawah, seakan menilai penampilan Hermione saat itu. Akhirnya dia tersenyum dan menarik-narik bagian bawah gaun Hermione untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik Aunt Minnie." Puji gadis kecil tersebut.

Hermione tersenyum dan menunduk untuk mengecup kening Katie. "Terima kasih _princess_."

Harry memperhatikan interaksi Hermione dengan putrinya yang terlihat sangat natural. Katie bukan anak yang cepat terbuka pada orang dewasa, terutama mereka yang baru dia temui. Tapi Katie bisa dengan cepat menerima Hermione di hidupnya. Harry tidak sadar Jo berdiri di sampingnya sampai wanita mungil itu berbisik.

"Dia tidak punya pacar sekarang." katanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa?" Harry menunduk untuk menatap Jo.

Jo nyengir dan mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak punya pacar. _I'm just sayin'_."

Harry memutar matanya, namun mendapati dirinya memikirkan hal yang sama.

* * *

Entah bagaimana, Jo dan Katie bisa membujuk Harry dan Hermione untuk pergi ke Water Tower Place, sebuah mall di Michigan Avenue. Katie berhasil membujuk mereka semua untuk mengunjungi American Girl Place, sebuah tempat yang menjual mainan, pakaian, dan berbagai aksesori khusus anak perempuan. Katie memekik girang dan menarik tangan Jo masuk ke dalam toko, meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione termangu di depan toko.

"Umm, kau mau masuk?" Harry celingukan dan melihat sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Atau kita bisa menunggu disana. Katie akan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama disana—"

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Hermione memotong Harry. Sorot matanya tegas, penasaran, tapi juga sedih.

Harry membuang muka.

"Jangan menghindariku, Harry. Aku berhak mendengar alasan kenapa kau pergi."

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal? Tugasku sudah selesai di Inggris. Mereka mau aku mengalahkan Voldemort, ya aku sudah melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak mau tinggal dan hidup sesuai dengan ekspektasi mereka. Ini hidupku, aku akan menjalani hidupku sesuai dengan keinginanku."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?" suara Hermione turun, pelan dan penuh emosi. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau menemui Mrs Tonks dan Teddy sebelum kau pergi. Tapi Neville? Luna? Kenapa bukan _aku_? _Aku_ sahabatmu, _aku_ yang tinggal di sisimu setiap saat, bukankah _aku_ berhak mendapatkan penjelasan?"

"Aku sudah memberimu penjelasan, terakhir kali kita bertemu." Harry menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bicara tentang ini sekarang."

Harry bergerak, hendak masuk ke dalam toko, namun Hermione menahan lengannya.

"Harry, _kumohon,_ bicara padaku." Hermione memohon.

Harry menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah. Besok aku akan mengantar Katie pada Jo lagi. Kita bicara besok, aku janji."

Dengan luwes, Harry melepas tangannya dari cengkraman Hermione dan masuk ke dalam toko untuk mencari Jo dan Katie.

 _Besok. Merlin bantu aku_ , pikir Harry.

Perhatian Harry teralih saat Katie menghampirinya dengan sebuah boneka di pelukannya. Kedua alis Harry terangkat, lalu Katie memasang wajah memelas andalannya pada Harry.

"Bisa aku beli boneka ini, Daddy?" tanya Katie dengan nada semanis mungkin.

Harry tersenyum lembut dan menjawil pipi putrinya gemas. "Tidak, Kit Kat."

Katie cemberut.

* * *

a/n :

 _hai! thank you so much for your reviews/faves/follows. hope you enjoy this chapter, the next chapter will be posted later this week._

 _as usual, any reviews/faves/follows are really appreciated._

 _thanks again guys!_

 _xoxo_

 _nessh_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **In The Other Side of The World**

 **By**

 **Nessh**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Hermione melihat ke sekeliling rumah Harry. Rumahnya tidak sebesar rumah Robert dan Jo, tapi cukup, apalagi hanya Harry dan Katie yang tinggal disini. Dindingnya penuh dengan foto Katie sejak dia masih bayi.

"Rumahmu….bagus." Hermione memecah keheningan, dia tidak menyukai sunyi yang kaku di tengah dia dan Harry. Dulu, tidak pernah ada suasana kaku di antara mereka, walau mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain.

"Ini rumah Kate. Rumah orangtua Kate yang meninggal hanya seminggu setelah ulangtahun Kate ke delapan belas. Kecelakaan lalu lintas, seorang pemabuk menabrak mobil mereka sampai mereka tewas." Jawab Harry sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Hermione mengangguk, namun tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Di atas perapian juga terdapat beberapa _frame_ foto. Kebanyakan Harry dan Katie atau Katie sendiri. Namun ada sebuah foto Harry bersama Jo, Robert, dan seorang wanita yang terlihat mirip dengan Katie, minus sepasang mata hijau. Itu pasti Katherine, ibu Katie. Di foto itu mereka masih terlihat sangat muda dan sepertinya foto itu diambil di bar, dilihat dari beberapa gelas di depan mereka.

"Itu Katherine, ibu Katie. Foto itu diambil setahun sebelum Katie lahir." Harry muncul dari arah dapur dengan dua kaleng _orange juice_ di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan satu kaleng pada Hermione. "Tidak ada bir di rumah ini. Sejak Katie lahir aku tidak lagi minum alkohol, kecuali _wine_. Itu pun hanya sesekali saja."

"Terima kasih." Hermione menerima kaleng itu dari tangan Harry dan membuka segelnya.

Harry tersenyum sedih melihat fotonya bersama Katherine, Jo, dan Robert.

"Aku bertemu Katherine, Robert, dan Jo di bar itu, di Seattle. Entah kenapa, kami langsung cocok. Aku baru saja bekerja di salah satu restoran disana. Aku berkencan dengan Kate beberapa bulan, sebelum dia dan Jo akhirnya diterima bekerja disini, di Chicago. Kate memutuskan dia tidak mau hubungan jarak jauh, jadi kami putus. Aku tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi selama beberapa bulan."

Harry duduk di sofa didepan perapian, Hermione duduk di sampingnya, mendengarkan.

"Aku pindah ke Chicago karena aku menerima tawaran pekerjaan disini. Aku tidak mencoba menghubungi Kate, aku menyukainya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Dua minggu setelah aku pindah ke Chicago, Robert meneleponku, dia memintaku datang ke Chicago. Saat aku bilang aku sudah di Chicago, dia memintaku datang ke rumah sakit."

"Dan disana kau bertemu Katie." Lanjut Hermione.

Harry mengangguk. "Kate sudah meninggal saat aku tiba disana. Hanya Robert dan Jo yang ada disana, karena sepertiku, orangtua Kate sudah lama meninggal. Kate memintaku untuk membesarkan Katie jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, dia juga meninggalkan semua hartanya untuk Katie. Tapi aku masih meminta tes DNA untuk memastikan Katie benar-benar anakku. Jo tidak menyukai itu. Dia memukulku di tengah rumah sakit, dan mengumpat padaku. Robert dan seorang perawat laki-laki harus menahannya agar dia tidak membunuhku di tempat. Wajahku lebam selama beberapa hari setelah itu."

Harry tertawa pelan mengingat bagaimana Jo Conwell, melompat pada Harry hingga ia jatuh di lorong rumah sakit, memukulnya sambil berteriak bagaimana Harry tidak berperasaan dan Kate tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain setelah Harry jadi tidak mungkin anak Kate bukan anak Harry. Seorang dokter memberi ultimatum pada Jo untuk tenang atau dia akan disuntik obat penenang sebelum Jo akhirnya tenang, tapi tetap menatap Harry dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tapi aku menyayangi Katie sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya. Walau saat itu aku belum tahu hasil tes DNA, aku tahu dia milikku, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaganya. Teddy menyayanginya, dan memanggil Katie adik kecilnya."

"Teddy? Dia tahu tentang Katie?"

Harry mengangguk. "Yap. Andromeda dan Teddy datang kemari setidaknya setahun sekali. Andromeda tahu aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di Inggris lagi, jadi dia membawa Teddy kemari, untuk memastikan Teddy mengenalku jika sesuatu terjadi pada Andromeda."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku. Aku sering bertanya tentangmu padanya tapi dia tidak pernah memberitahuku."

"Aku memintanya dan Luna dan Neville untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang keberadaanku." Harry melirik pada Hermione. "Termasuk padamu."

"Kenapa? Kau membenciku?"

Harry menghela nafas. "Aku tidak membencimu. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa aku sanggup melihat wajahmu lagi."

Hermione menelan ludah. Dia ingat apa yang Harry katakan padanya, di samping danau, sebelum dia pergi. Hermione ingat setiap kata yang Harry ucapkan hari itu. Bahwa Harry mencintainya. Sesuatu menggelitik Hermione saat dia mendengar hal itu, tapi saat itu, Hermione sangat yakin hatinya sudah menjadi milik Ron.

"Aku dan Ron putus tidak lama setelah kau pergi." Kata Hermione tanpa memproses apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tahu. Luna cerita padaku."

"Kau bertemu Luna?"

"Yap. Kau tahu dia sering bepergian untuk mencari—sesuatu." Harry tertawa kecil mengingat temannya yang agak _berbeda_. "Dia mengunjungiku saat dia datang ke Amerika. Darinya, aku tahu kau kembali ke Hogwarts dan bekerja untuk Kementerian. Aku tahu Ron menjadi Gilderoy Lockhart generasi kedua dan Ginny menjadi pemain Quidditch. Aku lega keduanya mendapatkan apa yang mereka berdua inginkan. Uang dan ketenaran."

"Kau benci mereka?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak. Mereka tetap temanku. Lagipula, kau tahu aku benci semua perhatian itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hermione sebelum dia sempat menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Harry menghela nafas. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat, Hermione akan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Walau dia berharap ia bisa mengulur waktunya lebih lama lagi sebelum dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Hermione itu.

"Kau tahu alasanku, Hermione. Kita bicara sebelum aku pergi."

Hermione ingat hari itu, setiap detailnya. Dia ingat Harry berkata kalau dia mencintai Hermione, dia tidak sanggup melihatnya bersama Ron. Hermione menyayangi Harry juga. Mungkin bukan seperti Harry menyayanginya. Namun Hermione perlu mendengarnya dari mulut Harry, lagi.

"Katakan padaku." Ujar Hermione setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Aku dulu mencintaimu, Hermione. Dan aku tidak sanggup melihatmu bersama Ron—"

"Aku dan Ron hanya bertahan beberapa bulan, Harry."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu itu. Saat itu aku pikir kalian berdua akan menikah dan memiliki beberapa anak berambut merah!" Harry menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengira dia masih merasa seperti ini padahal sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak hari itu.

"Apa itu benar-benar alasanmu pergi?" tanya Hermione. Masih terdengar tenang walau Harry bicara dengan nada tinggi padanya.

Harry menggeleng. "Aku lelah, Hermione. Mereka semua menginginkan aku menjadi seseorang yang bukan _aku_. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku memilih menjadi Auror?"

Hermione menggeleng.

"Aku kira aku _ingin_ menjadi Auror. Tapi setelah itu, aku sadar aku ingin menjadi Auror karena Dad seorang Auror dan aku tahu semua orang melihatku sebagai putra dari James Potter, mereka _menginginkanku_ menjadi Auror. Dan aku tahu Mrs Weasley sangat ingin aku menikahi Ginny. Awalnya aku memikirkan itu, kau tahu. Aku dan Ginny, kau dan Ron, kita akhirnya menjadi keluarga. Satu keluarga Weasley yang bahagia. Aku dan Ginny, menghidupkan kembali bayangan dari James dan Lily Potter. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku tidak menginginkan itu. Setelah perang selesai, aku tahu tekanan dari semua orang padaku tidak akan berkurang. Mereka akan menginginkanku menjadi Auror, menikahi Ginny, punya beberapa anak, dan mungkin suatu hari nanti menjadi Perdana Menteri Sihir. Itu akhir cerita yang semua inginkan bukan? Harry Potter, _live happily ever after,_ akhir yang ideal benar? Sayangnya, hidup bukan dongeng."

Hermione hanya diam. Sekarang dia sadar, semua orang _memang_ mengharapkan Harry untuk melakukan apa yang mereka harapkan. Mereka mengharapkan Harry menjadi pahlawan mereka. Mereka tidak melihat Harry sebagai seorang remaja (dulu) yang hanya ingin disayangi, yang hanya menginginkan keluarga yang lengkap, yang hanya ingin melakukan hal yang kebanyakan remaja lakukan pada usianya. Tidak ada yang memberikan kesempatan itu pada Harry. Tidak Dumbledore, tidak Keluarga Dursley, tidak Keluarga Weasley, bahkan tidak Hermione.

"Aku datang kemari dan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, kau tahu. Aku melanjutkan sekolah, di sebuah akademi sihir untuk mendapatkan nilai NEWT yang kemudian dikonversi setara nilai muggle. Aku masuk sekolah kuliner, melakukan apa yang aku sukai, dan aku punya Katie. Walau aku tidak mendapatkan Katie dengan cara yang aku mau, aku sangat menyayanginya, dan bersyukur dia tidak akan tumbuh di bawah bayanganku. Disini, mereka tahu aku Harry Potter, tapi mereka tidak pernah memperlakukanku sebagai pahlawan. Mereka memperlakukanku sebagai manusia."

Hermione memperhatikan ekspresi Harry, memperhatikan cara dia tersenyum saat bicara tentang Katie dan hidupnya disini. Dia bahagia.

"Kau bahagia." Itu terdengar seperti pernyataan dari mulut Hermione.

Harry menatap lurus pada Hermione, senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya sejak Hermione bertemu dengan Harry.

"Aku bahagia, Hermione. Benar-benar bahagia. Walau aku sadar, ada sesuatu yang kurang dari hidupku, sesuatu yang sangat aku inginkan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku akan mendapatkannya atau tidak."

"Apa itu?" bisik Hermione.

Harry terlihat ragu sebelum berkata pelan, "Kau."

Seharusnya Hermione merasa terkejut, tapi dia tidak terkejut. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah menebak itu yang akan Harry katakan. Hermione sudah sangat lama berteman dengan Harry, dia bisa membaca gerak gerik Harry, membaca setiap ekspresi wajah Harry. Hermione tahu, tidak ada yang mengenal Harry sebaik dirinya.

Mata hijau Harry bertemu dengan mata cokelat Hermione, keduanya penuh dengan emosi yang mereka telan selama bertahun-tahun, keduanya terlihat ingin mengulurkan kedua tangan mereka untuk merengkuh satu sama lain. Tapi keduanya diam, tidak semudah itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." Kata Harry akhirnya. "Kita bukan anak-anak lagi. Kita berdua sudah berubah, _aku_ sudah berubah. Kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi."

"Kenapa tidak?" lagi-lagi mulut Hermione bertindak lebih cepat dari otaknya. Dia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. "Aku minta maaf, kau tidak harus menjawab itu—"

Hermione terdiam karena tiba-tiba bibir Harry menempel tepat di bibirnya. Hermione berkedip sebelum dia menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Harry, dengan tangan kanannya di pipi Harry dan tangan kirinya di pundak Harry. Rasa hangat menjalar dari perutnya ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan Hermione menyukai itu, dia tidak ingin berhenti. Tapi mendadak, Harry berhenti.

"Aku harus melakukan itu, setidaknya satu kali." Bisik Harry, kedua tangannya masih berada di kedua sisi pipi Hermione.

"Harry…" pikiran Hermione masih berkabut.

"Jangan, Hermione. Jangan berpikir. Aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa darimu." Harry bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari Hermione.

Hermione membuka mulutnya, hendak berkomentar, namun suara telepon menghentikannya.

Harry mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo?...Jo? Ada apa?"

* * *

Harry berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, Hermione tidak jauh di belakangnya. Jo meneleponnya lima menit yang lalu, katanya Katie jatuh dari perosotan dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Harry panik, dan langsung ber-Apparate ke rumah sakit yang Jo sebutkan. Perawat meminta Harry dan Hermione untuk memasuki salah satu ruangan di ujung lorong rumah sakit.

"Daddy!" suara riang Katie langsung membuat rasa khawatir Harry sedikit memudar, hanya sedikit, perasaan itu kembali lagi saat melihat dahi putrinya yang ditutupi perban.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kit Kat?" tanya Harry sambil menyentuh pipi putrinya, matanya naik turun, memeriksa apa ada bagian lain dari diri Katie yang terluka juga.

"Hanya ini," Katie menunjuk dahinya, "tapi aku baik-baik saja, Daddy. Aku sudah besar."

Harry tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipi Katie, "tentu saja, Katie, tentu saja."

Hermione tersenyum melihat interaksi Harry dengan Katie. Dia tahu, Harry selalu menginginkan keluarganya sendiri, dan melihat Harry bersama Katie, Hermione bisa melihat sisi lain Harry yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Harry seorang ayah yang sangat penyayang, Katie gadis kecil yang sangat beruntung.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry, Hermione, dan Katie menoleh ke pintu, dimana Jo berdiri bersama seorang dokter.

"Ya?" tanya Harry, tidak beranjak dari sisi Katie.

"Bisa kita bicara diluar sebentar?"

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, namun mengangguk. Ia menoleh pada putrinya dengan senyum hangat, dan berkata, "Aku akan segera kembali Kit Kat, kau tunggu disini bersama Hermione, oke?"

"Oke Daddy."

"Gadis pintar." Harry mengecup dahi Katie sebelum berdiri dari sisi ranjang Katie. Harry menyunggingkan senyum kecil untuk Hermione, "Titip Katie sebentar ya, aku tidak akan lama."

Hermione mengangguk.

Pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan Hermione berdua dengan Katie Potter.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Katie?" tanya Hermione sambil berjalan mendekati Katie dan sisi ranjang tempat Harry duduk sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sedikit pusing dan sakit disini, tapi aku baik-baik saja." Katie mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa Daddy marah pada Aunty Jo? Bukan salah Aunty Jo aku jatuh dari ayunan. Ayunannya licin, jadi aku terpeleset dan jatuh."

Hermione tersenyum lembut, Katie sangat mirip dengan Harry, selalu memikirkan orang lain di atas dirinya sendiri. Seperti Katie saat ini.

"Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja, Katie. Ayahmu tidak akan marah pada Josephine, aku yakin itu."

Katie menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sembari mengikik geli.

"Apa? Apa yang lucu?"

"Aunty Jo tidak suka dipanggil Josephine." Ujarnya sambil terus mengikik.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang dan duduk bersila, berhadapan dengan putri tunggal sahabatnya.

"Uh-huh," Katie mengangguk-angguk, "Daddy pernah memanggilnya Josephine dan Aunty Jo mengirim burung-burung untuk mengejar Daddy sampai Daddy jatuh ke kolam renang."

"Itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan."

"Yap! Aku dan Uncle Robbie tertawa. Daddy juga tertawa. Tapi Aunty Jo hanya cemberut."

Hermione tertawa membayangkan Harry terjun ke kolam renang demi menghindari burung-burung yang mengejarnya.

"Aunty Hermione?"

"Ya, Katie?"

"Sejak kapan kau kenal Daddy?" tanya Katie. Mata hijaunya menatap polos dan penuh tanda tanya pada Hermione.

"Aku kenal ayahmu sejak umur kami 11 tahun. Kami satu asrama sewaktu masih sekolah di Hogwarts—apa ayahmu pernah cerita tentang Hogwarts?"

Katie mengangkat bahu, "Aku tahu Daddy lahir dan besar di Inggris dan sekolah di Hogwarts sebelum pindah kesini lalu bertemu Mommy. Tapi Daddy tidak pernah cerita tentang Inggris, Daddy terlihat tidak suka jadi aku tidak pernah bertanya."

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya. Untuk seorang gadis kecil berusia empat tahun, Katie sangat pintar, mengingatkan Hermione pada dirinya sendiri saat seusianya. Katie sangat dewasa untuk anak seusianya.

"Kenapa Daddy tidak pernah cerita tentangmu Aunty Hermione?"

Kali ini Hermione menelan ludah. Dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang bisa ia berikan pada gadis kecil di hadapannya ini. Lagipula, tidak seharusnya dia menceritakan hal ini pada Katie. Harry-lah yang seharusnya menceritakan ini pada putrinya, bukan Hermione. Jadi Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak menahan nafas keras-keras saat Harry dan Jo memasuki ruangan, Robert mengekor di belakang mereka.

Harry duduk di sisi lain ranjang Katie, berseberangan dengan Hermione. "Hey Kit Kat, kata dokter kau harus menginap disini malam ini."

Katie langsung mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa? Kenapa? Aku mau pulang Daddy!"

"Kita pulang besok, Kit Kat. Malam ini kita menginap disini. Dokter bilang dia mau memeriksamu lagi malam ini."

Katie masih cemberut, namun dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Cheer up Kit Kat,_ besok aku akan membelikanmu es krim setelah kau keluar dari sini, bagaimana _pumpkin_?" hibur Robert, menghiraukan tatapan tidak setuju dari Harry dan Jo.

Wajah Katie serta merta berubah cerah, "Janji Uncle Robbie?" Katie menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Robert.

Robert melingkarkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Katie. "Janji jari kelingking!"

"Robert…." Jo menghela nafas. Robert senang sekali memanjakan Katie, Jo hanya bisa membayangkan apa jadinya saat mereka memiliki anak mereka sendiri.

"Bisa Aunty Hermione ikut dengan kita, Uncle Robbie?" tanya Katie.

Robert mengangkat kedua alisnya dan melirik Hermione yang juga terlihat kaget. "Kalau ayahmu dan Aunt Hermione tidak keberatan, tentu dia bisa ikut dengan kita."

" _Please Daddy?_ " Katie mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap penuh harap pada Harry.

"Kalau Aunty Hermione mau, tentu saja Katie." Ujar Harry akhirnya setelah beberapa detik beradu pandang dengan putrinya.

Katie nyengir dan menoleh pada Hermione dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Hermione menatap mata hijau emerald yang identik dengan mata milik Harry. Akhirnya, ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Jika Katie memandangnya dengan mata hijau polosnya dan dengan ekspresi memohon seperti itu, siapa yang bisa menolak?

Katie memekik girang.

"Sulit untuk menolak si putri kecil ini, benar?" bisik Jo di telinga Hermione.

Hermione tertawa kecil, "Benar, terutama dengan mata seperti itu."

" _Tell me about it,_ " canda Jo sambil tertawa pelan, "apa Harry dulu seperti itu juga?"

Hermione mengulum senyum, " _You had no idea Jo_."

" _Like father like daughter I guess_."

" _Yeah_." Bisik Hermione, tersenyum hangat melihat Harry yang memeluk putrinya erat-erat.

Hermione menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya, apa dia akan merasakan hal itu lagi?

* * *

a/n: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. and maybe several OC's. like Katie.**

* * *

 **In The Other Side of The World**

 **by**

 **nessh**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Dua hari menjelang hari pernikahan Robert Granger dan Josephine Conwell. Robert dan Jo, masing-masing sudah diculik oleh teman-teman mereka untuk merayakan _bachelor_ dan _bachelorette party._ Harry ikut bersama Robert sebagai salah satu pendamping pria, meninggalkan Katie bersama Hermione. Hermione tidak keberatan, apalagi Katie memang sangat menempel pada Hermione sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Orangtua Hermione girang karena mereka bisa memanjakan Katie, terutama William yang sepertinya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Katie untuk pergi ke kebun binatang. Jadi mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi mengantar Katie ke kebun binatang.

"Grandpa lihat! Burung hantu!" Katie dengan semangat menunjuk seekor burung hantu yang bertengger manis di balik kaca yang memisahkan pengunjung kebun binatang dengan para binatang.

William dan Helen meminta Katie memanggil mereka Grandpa dan Granma, yang disambut Katie dengan antusias. Orangtua Harry dan Kate sudah lama meninggal, sehingga Katie tidak memiliki figur kakek-nenek di hidupnya. Harry agak khawatir, dia tidak ingin Katie kecewa jika suatu hari William dan Helen mendapatkan cucu yang sebenarnya dari Hermione. Hermione hanya mendengus mendengar pengakuan Harry itu, dan berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa orangtua Hermione bukan orang yang seperti itu. Namun Harry tetap khawatir, walau dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

William dengan sabar menanggapi setiap celotehan Katie. Tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari tangan Katie, menggandengnya mengelilingi kebun binatang. Kadang, Katie duduk di pundak William, agar dia bisa melihat lebih jelas. Keduanya jelas-jelas menikmati interaksi sederhana itu.

Hermione takjub melihatnya.

"Ayahmu sangat menikmati ini. Mungkin lebih senang dia dibanding Katie." Sahut Helen Granger. Ia dan putrinya berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang William dan Katie, mengamati suaminya yang sedang asyik menjelaskan semua yang dia tahu tentang burung hantu pada Katie.

"Apa Dad benar-benar sudah menginginkan seorang cucu?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Kalaupun iya, dia tidak pernah bicara padaku. Mungkin dia sedang nostalgia saja. Kalau kau tidak sadar, Katie sangat mirip denganmu saat kau seusianya. Tidak pernah berhenti berbicara dan bertanya. Tapi Katie punya rambut yang lebih rapi dibanding kau Hermione." Helen nyengir menggoda putrinya.

Hermione memutar matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa denganmu dan Harry?"

Hermione berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kaget pada ibunya. "Bagaimana—"

"Aku ibumu. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Helen tersenyum bangga.

"Mum…."

"Aku serius, Hermione. Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kau dan Harry." Helen mengulum bibirnya. "Kalau kau belum siap bicara denganku tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan biarkan ini berlarut-larut. Kau akhirnya menemukan Harry, mungkin bukan di kondisi yang kau inginkan. Namun jangan biarkan ini menjauhkanmu dengannya."

Helen merangkul bahu Hermione, membimbingnya berjalan sebelum mereka tertinggal jauh dari William dan Katie yang sudah pindah untuk melihat burung yang lain.

Hermione membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan pada Helen bahwa Harry menciumnya, namun ia menahan diri saat Katie berlari ke arahnya. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum pada putri tunggal sahabatnya itu.

"Hermione! Lihat, dandelion!" Katie menyodorkan sebuah bunga dandelion di tangannya pada Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Katie, "Cantik."

* * *

Satu hari menjelang hari pernikahan Robert Granger dan Jo Conwell.

Harry dan Hermione masih tidak bicara.

Robert dan Jo masih terkapar setelah pesta mereka dan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk tidur seharian sebelum _rehearsal dinner_.

Hanya tinggal Helen dan Hermione di dapur, dengan segelas kopi di depan masing-masing, sebuah majalah di tangan Helen, dan selembar surat dari Ron di tangan Hermione. William dan Alex pergi memancing, sementara Elise pergi ke supermarket. Hermione mengangkat alisnya setelah membaca surat dari Ron.

"Ada apa Hermione? Surat dari siapa itu?" Helen melipat majalahnya dan meneguk kopinya.

"Dari Ron. Dia memintaku untuk menemuinya saat aku kembali ke Inggris. Tapi dia tidak bilang ada apa."

"Kau cerita padanya soal Harry?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku tidak cerita apapun soal Harry pada siapapun."

"Hmm…"

"Harry menciumku." Hermione mengatakan itu tanpa memprosesnya lebih panjang. Dia kaget, bukan karena dia mengatakan itu, namun karena ekspresi Helen. Helen tidak terlihat kaget, tapi dia malah tersenyum, seakan dia sudah lama mengetahui itu.

Hermione mengerang dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan bilang Mum sudah tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Helen ringan, menyeruput kopinya sekali lagi. "Tapi seperti yang aku bilang kemarin, aku memperhatikan ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara kau dan Harry. Jadi ayahmu berhutang sepuluh pounds padaku."

Dagu Hermione jatuh ke lantai, "Mum! Kau taruhan tentangku dan Harry dengan Dad?"

"Ayahmu bertaruh kalian seperti itu karena kalian berdua bertengkar. Tapi aku tahu _sexual tension_ —"

"Mum!"

"—saat aku melihatnya. Jadi aku bilang padanya, aku yakin itu karena salah satu dari kalian mencium yang lain—atau lebih, tapi aku tidak bilang itu pada ayahmu karena kau tahu bagaimana dia. Masih melihatmu seperti anak-anak—"

"Oh Merlin." Hermione kembali mengubur wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba merasa ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari dapur milik sepupunya itu.

"—jadi dia mengajakku taruhan, yang tentunya aku terima. Sekarang dia hutang sepuluh pounds padaku." Helen tersenyum lebar, puas dengan uang yang baru akan ia terima.

Hermione tidak percaya ini. Hidupnya dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh orangtuanya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Hermione menghela nafas. "Setelah itu, kami pergi ke rumah sakit karena Katie jatuh. Kami tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu sampai sekarang. Lebih tepatnya, Harry menghindariku."

"Jadi? Coba untuk bicara dengannya."

"Mum, tidak semudah itu."

Helen menelan habis kopinya. "Ya ini semudah itu. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa, seharusnya kalian tidak perlu didorong-dorong oleh orangtua untuk bicara, dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Kau dan Harry sudah bukan remaja lagi. Kalau dia menghindarimu, paksa dia! Semakin lama kalian menunda ini semakin besar masalah ini nantinya. Pada akhirnya, jika kalian tidak pernah bicara, kalian berdua akan menyesal selama sisa hidup kalian."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Ibunya benar. Dia dan Harry tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini berlarut-larut lagi. Butuh bertahun-tahun bagi Hermione untuk akhirnya bertemu dengan Harry lagi, jadi dia tidak ingin melepaskan Harry begitu saja. Tidak lagi. Cukup satu kali dia melepaskan Harry karena dia tidak bisa menyadari perasaannya lebih cepat. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan Harry sekali lagi. Tidak lagi. Hermione harus membuat Harry bicara padanya, tapi bagaimana? Harry orang yang keras kepala, Hermione sangat mengenalnya.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Hermione tidak sempat mengajak Harry mengobrol, bahkan selama _rehearsal dinner_ semalam. Hingga hari ini tiba, hari pernikahan Robert dan Jo. Upacara pernikahan mereka sangat mengharukan. Hermione tersenyum saat Katie berjalan untuk menabur bunga, gadis kecil tersebut sempat berhenti dan melambai riang pada Hermione, lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga gaun merah mudanya mekar. Itu mengundang tawa dari Hermione serta seluruh pengunjung yang melihatnya. Katie sepertinya senang menjadi pusat perhatian. Alex mengantar Jo ke altar, dimana Robert sudah menunggu disana dengan wajah yang sumringah. Elise dan Helen tidak bisa menahan airmata mereka selama upacara berlangsung. Saat mereka resmi menjadi suami dan istri, lalu mencium satu sama lain, baru saat itu Hermione menangis bahagia untuk sepupu satu-satunya.

Pesta pernikahan mereka sederhana. Robert dan Jo hanya mengundang keluarga mereka, teman-teman mereka yang cukup dekat, serta beberapa rekan kerja Robert dan Jo sendiri. Hermione melihat beberapa dari mereka menyimpan tongkat tersembunyi di balik jas mereka atau bahkan di dalam tas tangan yang mereka bawa. Tapi tidak seperti penyihir yang biasa Hermione lihat di tempat asalnya, mereka terlihat sangat nyaman berpesta dengan Muggle, mungkin karena mereka sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti itu. Hermione senang melihatnya, perpaduan budaya muggle dan penyihir, ia berandai-andai kapan tempat asalnya akan seperti ini.

Alex berdansa dengan Jo untuk _father-daughter dance._ Tidak lama, Hermione dan William mengikuti. Hermione tertawa saat ayahnya berusaha untuk memutar tubuhnya, dia tiba-tiba teringat komentar Helen tentang kemampuan William berdansa, katanya William memiliki dua kaki kiri. Ekor mata Hermione menangkap Harry berdansa dengan Katie. Dia melihat Katie berdiri di kaki Harry, mereka berputar di tempat, Katie tersenyum lebar pada ayahnya, dan Harry tersenyum lebar pada anak perempuan satu-satunya. Dia merasa sedih melihatnya, dia merindukan senyum Harry itu. Harry tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padanya lagi. William menyadari perubahan suasana hati putrinya, dan ia melihat ke arah yang sama, melihat Harry berdansa, dan tertawa bersama Katie.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau harus bicara pada anak muda itu." gumam William pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya Hermione yang dapat mendengarnya. William menarik anak perempuannya ke arahnya dengan lembut, membuat mereka berdansa lebih dekat.

Mata Hermione membulat. "Apa yang Mum katakan padamu?"

"Tidak ada," William tertawa pelan. Tentu saja Hermione akan curiga pada Helen. "Ibumu tidak perlu berkata apapun padaku. Aku kira aku mengenalmu cukup baik, Hermione. Aku bisa melihat caramu menatap Harry."

Hermione menghela nafas. Apa dia semudah itu dibaca oleh orang lain? Tapi, _well,_ William adalah ayahnya, tentu dia mengenal Hermione dengan baik.

"Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang kau putuskan, jangan sampai kau menyesali semua itu, _sweetheart._ "

Lagu berakhir, William mengecup kening putrinya, dan mengedipkan matanya padanya. Mereka meminta pengunjung untuk mengosongkan lantai untuk _mother-son dance._ Jadi Hermione kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hermione!"

Lamunan Hermione terganggu dengan kehadiran seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukannya. Mata hijau Katie berbinar saat ia melemparkan senyuman lebarnya pada Hermione yang tidak bisa tidak membalas tersenyum pada gadis kecil ini.

" _Pretty Katie._ " Puji Hermione sambil mengecup kening Katie dengan hati-hati agar tidak meninggalkan bekas lipstick disana. Ia lalu mengangkat Katie ke pangkuannya.

Katie tertawa kecil. "Granma berdansa dengan Daddy." Ia menunjuk ke lantai dansa dimana Harry memang sedang berdansa dengan Helen.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, dia penasaran apa yang ibunya dan Harry bicarakan disana.

"Hermione mau berdansa denganku?" Katie menatapnya penuh harap.

Hermione tersenyum, menyelipkan rambut Katie ke balik telinganya. "Mungkin setelah lagu ini. Ini waktunya untuk anak laki-laki berdansa dengan ibu mereka."

Katie mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi Granma bukan ibu Daddy, kenapa Daddy berdansa dengan Granma?"

" _Well,_ " Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kecil Katie sembari berpikir, "mereka hanya bersenang-senang."

Katie sepertinya menerima penjelasan singkat Hermione itu, karena dia mengangguk dan meminta segelas air pada Hermione.

Pesta berlangsung dengan lancar. _Best man_ dan _maid of honor_ berhasil menyampaikan pidato yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Alex membuat semua orang menangis ketika dia memanggil Jo putrinya, dan menyampaikan pada semua orang yang datang bagaimana dia merasa sangat beruntung untuk memiliki seorang putri seperti Jo. Namun dia juga membuat semua orang tertawa dengan cerita memalukan tentang Robert semasa kecil. Pesta berlangsung dengan sangat meriah, semua orang berdansa. Hermione memenuhi janjinya pada Katie untuk berdansa dengannya.

Katie tertawa riang saat Hermione memutar tubuhnya. Hermione juga tertawa, dia tidak bisa tidak tertawa, terutama jika Katie terlihat sangat menggemaskan seperti itu. Seseorang menepuk pundak Hermione, ia menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya tersenyum lebar padanya, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Katie.

"Mau berdansa dengan Grandpa, Katie?" tanya William yang tentunya disambut Katie dengan semangat.

William mengangkat Katie ke pelukannya, membuat Katie memekik girang, dan membawanya ke tengah lantai dansa. Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat pemandangan itu, ayahnya benar-benar menyukai Katie.

Hermione kembali duduk di mejanya dengan menghela nafas. Kakinya mulai terasa sakit setelah berjam-jam mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi. Ia tersenyum pada seorang waitress yang menawarkan _champagne_ padanya, menerima gelas berisi minuman berwarna emas itu dari waitress tersebut.

Lagu kembali berganti, kali ini mereka memutar lagu pelan, dan romantis. William membawa Katie menghampiri Alex, Elise, dan Helen yang berada di meja lain. Lantai dansa kembali diisi oleh pasangan, termasuk kedua mempelai, Robert dan Jo, yang kembali tenggelam di dunia mereka sendiri. Melihat mereka, Hermione berandai-andai, kapan dia bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa berbagi hidup dengannya.

 _Forever seems like a long time_

 _But nothing seems like a long time_

 _When I'm with you_

 _I feel like I'm walking on waters_

Hermione merasa seseorang kembali menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh, menatap sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya ragu.

"Harry." Gumam Hermione, terkejut bercampur heran terdengar pada nada bicaranya.

Harry berdeham dua kali lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione. "Mau berdansa denganku?"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Ia ragu, setelah apa yang mereka lewati, setelah Harry menghindarinya secara terang-terangan, apa dia bisa? Namun melihat sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya penuh harap, Hermione tahu dia tidak bisa berkata tidak. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan membalas uluran tangan Harry.

 _Let her take my heart and take my hand_

 _Take my heart and take my hand_

 _Take my heart and take my hand again and again_

 _Right where we stand_

Harry menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Hermione, sementara kedua tangan Hermione mengalung di pundaknya. Mereka bergerak sesuai irama, keduanya tidak bicara, tidak memperhatikan sekeliling mereka, hanya melihat mata satu sama lain, dan tenggelam di dalamnya.

Hermione-lah yang akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Harry. Setelah bertahun-tahun, kau masih tidak bisa berdansa?" Hermione mengangkat alis kanannya saat berbicara dengan nada mencemooh.

Harry tertawa kecil. " _Well._ Aku bisa bilang apa? Tidak ada yang pernah mengajariku cara berdansa."

"Baiklah, Mr Potter. Ingatkan aku untuk mengajarimu berdansa. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan berdansa dengan Katie di hari pernikahannya, dan aku tidak mau kau mempermalukan anak perempuanmu di depan semua orang."

Harry mengerang. "Aku tidak mau membayangkan itu. Aku tidak mau Katie menikah dengan siapapun."

"Suatu hari nanti, Harry, kau akan bangun dan melihat Katie bukan lagi anak-anak. Dan dia akan membawa seseorang datang ke rumahmu, lalu membawanya pergi."

"Berhenti, Granger. Katie tidak akan pergi, aku akan memastikan itu."

Hermione menggeleng takjub. Dia sudah mengira Harry akan menjadi orangtua yang posesif, dan over-protektif.

"Aku minta maaf Hermione." Ujar Harry tiba-tiba, wajahnya berubah serius.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya. Untuk pergi begitu saja, menghindarimu, menciummu tanpa persetujuanmu." Harry menghela nafas berat, seakan sudah sangat lama dia ingin mengatakan itu pada Hermione. "Untuk semuanya. Aku minta maaf."

Hermione mengusap rambut Harry, ia menyingkirkan rambut yang hampir menutupi mata Harry, menatap luka sambaran kilat dibaliknya. Kata-kata Helen terngiang di telinganya, dia pernah kehilangan Harry sebelumnya, Hermione tidak akan melepaskan Harry sekarang. Ia menarik wajah Harry mendekati wajahnya, bibir mereka bertemu.

 _I've never really know what love is_

 _But whatever it is I feel it in your kiss_

 _You waltzed in like somebody planned it all I feel right where I belong_

 _My knees are weak_

 _My heart is strong_

 _So gimme your word and ill you all I've got_

 _No we don't have much_

 _But it sure feels like a lot_

Mereka tidak menyadari William memberikan selembar uang pada Helen. Mereka tidak menyadari Robert dan Jo menyeringai lebar melihat mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari Alex dan Elise tersenyum takjub dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka tidak menyadari Katie yang menatap mereka dengan ingin tahu.

Saat mereka membuka mata mereka, cokelat dan hijau. Mereka tersenyum. Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry. Mereka berdua tahu masih banyak yang harus mereka bicarakan, masih banyak yang harus dilakukan. Tapi hari ini, hanya saat ini, mereka ingin menikmati saat ini.

 _Take my heart and take my hand_

 _I'll be your lover and I'll be your friend_

 _Take my heart and take my hand again and again_

 _Right where we stand_

* * *

 _a/n:_

I'm so SO sorry for the late update. There's no excuse for this. I'm just really sorry.

Song : Will Anderson and Emily Hackett - Take My Hands


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot**

 **a/n: I'm really REALLY sorry for the really REALLY late update**

* * *

 **In The Other Side of The World**

 **by**

 **nessh**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Hermione terbangun dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Ia menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia dan Harry berdansa semalaman, di depan semua orang, termasuk Katie. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat Katie, dengan polosnya, bertanya kenapa dia dan Harry berciuman seperti Robert dan Jo.

"Uncle Rob dan Aunty Jo ciuman dan mereka menikah. Apa kau akan menikah dengan Daddy juga?"

Paman Hermione-lah yang mengalihkan perhatian si kecil Katie dengan mengajaknya kembali ke lantai dansa, ia memberikan senyuman lebar ke Harry dan Hermione. Mereka sangat bersyukur pada Alex karena tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan polos Katie.

Hari ini Robert dan Jo akan berangkat bulan madu ke Italia. Dan besok, Hermione akan kembali ke kehidupannya di Inggris. Pikiran itu cukup untuk membuat senyuman di wajah Hermione menghilang. Apa yang akan terjadi saat dia kembali ke Inggris? Apa Harry akan kembali menjauhinya? Apa yang harus dia katakan pada keluarga Weasley dan teman-teman mereka? Apa Hermione harus memberitahu mereka bahwa Hermione bertemu Harry disini? Jika Harry memintanya untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari semua orang, apa dia bisa melakukannya?

Hermione tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tapi hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah mandi. Mungkin air dingin bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dan pikirannya lebih jelas.

* * *

"Apa kau dan Hermione akan menikah?"

Itu pertanyaan pertama Katie saat membangunkan Harry pagi ini. Harry membuka matanya dan seperti biasanya, dia melihat putrinya sudah duduk di sampingnya. Katie selalu masuk ke kamarnya dan membangunkan Harry setiap pagi.

"Selamat pagi juga, Kit-Kat." Harry menguap. Ini masih terlalu pagi baginya, apalagi setelah pesta semalam.

"Apa kau dan Hermione akan menikah?" Katie mengulang pertanyaannya.

Harry mengerang pelan, telapak tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Harry baru bertemu Hermione, setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah, beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ciuman. Merlin, ciuman itu bisa saja tidak berarti bagi Hermione. Bagaimana pun juga, kemarin malam mereka berdua menenggak beberapa gelas _wine_ dan _champagne._ Hey, itu pesta.

Jadi, Harry memutuskan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Katie dan berkata, "Katie, gosok gigimu dan ganti baju. Kita harus pergi mengantar Uncle Rob and Aunt Jo ke bandara hari ini."

Katie cemberut. "Tapi Daddy!"

"Tidak ada tapi, Katie. Ganti bajumu, dan turun untuk sarapan." Ujar Harry dengan nada yang jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin didebat lagi mengenai itu.

Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu semakin cemberut. Namun, dia menuruti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Harry menghela nafas, tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah padahal hari masih pagi.

"Daddy! Apa kau dan Hermione akan menikah?!"

* * *

Katherine Elizabeth Potter tidak mengerti kenapa orang dewasa membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Dia mungkin baru berusia empat tahun, tapi dia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas kalau ayahnya menyukai Hermione, dan Hermione juga menyukai ayah Katie. Mereka bahkan berciuman di depan semua orang! Kenapa mereka tidak mengakui saja kalau mereka saling menyukai?

Hari ini, Katie ikut mengantar Robert dan Jo ke bandara untuk bulan madu mereka. Katie ingin ikut bersama mereka, dia tidak pernah berkunjung ke Italia. Tapi Harry mengerutkan keningnya begitu Katie mengatakan bahwa dia ingin kut bersama Robert dan Jo.

"Suatu hari nanti, Katie." Kata Harry singkat.

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Katie yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia tidak percaya dia sangat menyayangi gadis kecil ini, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

Jo memeluk Katie erat, berjanji untuk membawa oleh-oleh khusus untuk keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Aku lebih memilih kalian memberikan teman main untuk Katie." Ujar Elise dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

"Mother!" wajah Robert memerah. Jo berusaha untuk bersikap tidak peduli dengan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Katie, namun wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

Harry tertawa kecil. "Sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekarang sebelum ketinggalan pesawat."

Mereka semua bertukar pelukan sebelum akhirnya melepaskan kedua pengantin baru itu ke bulan madu mereka. Katie melambai dan berteriak dengan semangat dari pundak William pada Uncle Rob dan Auntie Jo-nya.

"Jadi, kalian kembali ke Inggris besok?" tanya Elise, mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir.

"Hermione kembali ke Inggris besok. Aku dan William langsung ke Australia. Kami sudah cukup lama meninggalkan kafe pada pegawai-pegawai disana. Sudah waktunya kami kembali." Jawab Helen.

Helen dan Elise berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil Robert yang terparkir. Sementara Harry dan Hermione tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang.

Harry menoleh pada Hermione. "Besok? Secepat itu?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa cuti terlalu lama, Harry. Aku punya banyak hal yang harus aku urus di kementerian, dan Kingsley memintaku untuk menemuinya hari senin."

"Aku berharap kau tinggal lebih lama, Hermione. Katie senang kau ada disini."

Hermione tersenyum, matanya jatuh pada gadis kecil yang masih berada di pundak William. "Dia anak perempuan yang istimewa. Sangat mirip sepertimu. Aku bertaruh dia senang terbang."

Harry tertawa, "Kau benar. Baru minggu lalu Katie memohon untuk dibelikan Firebolt Junior."

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Dia seorang Potter, Harry. Tentu saja dia senang terbang."

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu terlihat sangat khawatir setiap kali aku dan Ron bertanding Quidditch. Aku merasa jantungku akan copot setiap kali Katie membawa sapunya sangat tinggi. Walau sapu khusus anak-anak hanya bisa terbang beberapa meter dengan lambat."

Hermione berhenti berjalan. Itu membuat Harry ikut berhenti dan menoleh pada Hermione. Senyum di wajah Harry runtuh melihat ekspresi serius Hermione.

"Ikut denganku Harry. Pulanglah bersamaku." Ujar Hermione pelan. Tapi dia sangat yakin Harry mendengarnya.

Harry menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. "Hidupku disini Hermione. Begitu pula dengan hidup Katie."

Hermione menelan ludah. "Kalau begitu aku pindah kesini."

Harry menggeleng, ia menghampiri Hermione dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Hermione. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu. Hidupmu disana Hermione. Hidup yang sudah susah payah kau bangun, karirmu, dan—dan teman-temanmu. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan semua itu begitu saja."

" _Kau_ meninggalkan semuanya saat kau datang kemari, Harry. Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama?"

Tatapan Hermione membuat Harry merasa kecil. Hermione bisa membuat siapapun merasa terintimidasi. Harry tau, apa yang Hermione katakan ada benarnya. Harry melakukan hal yang sama bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kenapa saat Hermione yang ingin melakukan itu Harry tidak mendukungnya? Tapi sebagian dari Harry juga mengerti Hermione tidak benar-benar serius mengatakan semua ini, dan tidak memikirkan segalanya dengan matang. Namun Harry tidak tau bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua itu.

Dan dia tidak perlu menjawab itu karena, sekali lagi, Katie menyelamatkannya.

* * *

Ponsel Harry bordering malam itu. Nama Josephine tertera di layarnya. Harry mengerutkan keningnya, tidak langsung menjawab panggilan dari teman dekatnya itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Ya, Jo?"

" _Dude,_ apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Hermione pulang besok."

Harry tersenyum kecil. Tanpa basa basi, khas Jo.

"Tidak ada."

Hening.

"Jo?"

"Idiot."

"Apa?"

Jo terdengar menghela nafas. "Benarkah? Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun? _Apapun_?"

"Jo—"

"Kau tidak bisa mencium seorang wanita kemudian berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun, Potter! Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu! Hermione keluargaku sekarang, idiot. Kau tau aku sangat protektif pada keluargaku."

Tentu Harry ingat. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa hari dimana Jo hampir meremukkan Harry?

"Josephine," Harry menggeleng pelan. Jarang sekali dia memanggil Jo dengan Josephine. "Aku—Hermione memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya. Pulang ke Inggris."

"Jadi? Pergilah!"

"Tidak semudah itu Josephine. Hidupku disini dan juga hidup Katie." Harry mengusap wajahnya dan tangannya kini menutup kedua matanya. "Aku mengatakan tidak pada Hermione dan dia menawarkan diri untuk pindah kemari."

"Aku harap kau bilang iya pada Hermione."

"Tentu tidak! Aku tidak bisa meminta Hermione meninggalkan semuanya untukku. Bagaimana kalau dia menyesal?"

"Itu bukan keputusanmu, bukan? Itu keputusan Hermione dan jika dia ingin pindah kemari, biarkan dia. Dia sudah dewasa dan tentu saja dia mengerti konsekuensi dari pilihannya sendiri. Hermione bukan gadis kecil yang kau temui di Hogwarts Express, Harry."

"Aku tau itu."

"Tapi aku juga mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan tidak. Namun aku yakin kau tidak menjelaskan apa yang kau maksud, benar?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Harry _dear_ , kau mencintainya. Jangan mencoba menyangkal Potter, aku punya dua mata yang berfungsi dengan sangat baik."

Harry mengatupkan rahangnya kembali.

"Dan aku tau Hermione mencintaimu juga. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau temui dia dan jelaskan kalau kau menginginkannya. Jelaskan juga kenapa kau tidak mau Hermione pindah kemari. Saranku, kalian berdua jalani saja hubungan kalian dulu. Jika semuanya berjalan lancar, baru kalian bicarakan soal pindah."

"Aku tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja. Aku _jauh_ lebih pintar darimu."

* * *

Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan seluruh barangnya masuk ke dalam koper. Kamar ini kembali kosong seperti saat pertama kali Hermione menginjakkan kaki di rumah milik sepupunya ini. Dia duduk di ujung kasur, memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi selama dia disini. Banyak hal terjadi selama seminggu belakangan ini. Tapi hal terpenting adalah dia _akhirnya_ menemukan Harry. Orang yang dia cari selama bertahun-tahun.

Hermione menghela nafas. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan Harry lagi. Walau dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan Harry. Mungkin karena dia memiliki perasaan pada Harry atau hanya karena takut akan kehilangannya lagi. Apapun itu, Hermione tidak ingin melepaskan Harry pergi. Namun tidak ada yang bisa Hermione lakukan.

Ia menutup kopernya dan menyeretnya keluar kamar. Sudah waktunya dia kembali ke Inggris.

* * *

"Harry! Apa kabar?" Helen Granger terkejut saat melihat pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau ini di pintu rumah keponakannya.

"Selamat pagi Mrs Granger, apa Hermione ada?" Harry tersenyum.

"Oh." Mata Helen melebar. "Maaf, tapi Hermione sudah berangkat ke bandara dua jam lalu. Pesawatnya seharusnya akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Harry tau dia pasti terlihat sangat kecewa. Namun ia memaksakan diri tersenyum dan pamit pada Helen. Ia menunggu hingga Harry berada di tempat yang sangat sepi untuk ber-dissapparate pulang.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **In The Other Side of The World**

 **by**

 **nessh**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Yang benar saja, Ron. Rambut hitam? Kau pikir itu bisa membuat semua orang tidak mengenalimu?" Hermione bertanya dengan ekspresi geli sekaligus takjub di wajahnya. Ia merasa kesulitan menahan tawa.

Ron tergagap, melupakan buku menu yang tadi ia baca dengan serius. "Bagaimana—bagaimana kau langsung tau ini aku?!"

Hermione tertawa lepas dan ia menarik kursi di seberang Ron. Restoran yang Ron pilih tidak terlalu ramai hari ini. Mungkin karena sudah lewat jam makan siang. Hanya beberapa meja yang terlihat terisi. Ron sendiri memilih duduk di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Tapi, walaupun Ron sudah mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam, mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi (trik yang dia lihat dari selebriti di dunia Muggle), Hermione bisa mengenali Ron hanya dengan sekali lihat. Dan menurut Hermione, itu merupakan trik bodoh yang tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Ayolah, Ronald. Aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih 11 tahun. Tentu aku tau itu kau. Lagian, rambut hitam saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan siapa dirimu. Aku bersumpah, gadis yang duduk dua meja di belakangmu mengenalimu karena dia tidak bisa _tidak_ melihatmu sekarang."

Ron menelan ludah. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gadis yang Hermione maksud tersenyum lebar serta melambai ke arahnya. Gadis itu berkedip genit pada Ron. Ron meringis dan kembali menatap Hermione, yang balik menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Benar kan?" goda Hermione.

" _Bloody hell._ " Ron mengumpat pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian? Karena terakhir kali aku cek, Mr The-Most-Dazzling-Smile," Hermione mengutip gelar yang Ron dapatkan dari majalah Witch Weekly bulan lalu. "Kau sangat menikmati perhatian semua orang." Hermione membuka buku menu dan mulai menyusuri deretan makanan yang tertera disana. Semuanya terlihat menarik.

"Yeah, _well,_ semua orang berubah Hermione." Ron menghela nafas. "Lagipula kita sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu. Kita sama-sama sibuk dengan hidup kita belakangan ini. Jadi kali ini, aku ingin bersamamu tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun."

"Itu benar." Hermione mengangguk setuju.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Hermione dan Ron tidak sempat bertemu sama sekali. Hermione sangat sibuk di kementerian dan Ron sibuk dengan tur keliling Inggris bersama orang-orang dari majalah. Hermione sempat bertemu dengan Ginny yang sekarang bekerja di Daily Prophet, namun itu pun karena Ginny punya tugas untuk meliput di kementerian. Hermione lebih sering bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy dan Percy Weasley di kementerian.

"Bagaimana Amerika?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hermione terpaku. Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya? Tentu bagi Hermione sangat menyenangkan untuk bertemu Robert lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan bertemu dengan Harry. Bukan karena itu bukan kejutan yang menyenangkan, tapi dia terkejut. Sangat sangat terkejut. Karena orang yang telah dia cari selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya bisa ia temukan. Namun, haruskah dia bercerita pada Ron tentang Harry? Namun Ron tidak memberikan Hermione kesempatan untuk menjawab saat matanya menangkap sosok seseorang.

"Ah itu dia! Luna!" Ron melambai dengan semangat pada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

Dahi Hermione berkerut. Dia tidak tau Luna akan bergabung dengan mereka hari ini.

"Halo Hermione. Apa kau sadar ada yang terbang di atas kepalamu?"

Hermione tertawa kecil, walau Luna terlihat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, beberapa hal memang tidak berubah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk memeluk Luna. Ron juga berdiri dan menarik kursi di sampingnya untuk Luna. Itu membuat Hermione mengangkat alisnya, namun dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Mereka memanggil _waiter_ dan memesan makanan.

"Jadi," Hermione menatap Ron dan Luna bergantian, "ada apa dengan kalian? Karena Ronald tidak memberitauku kau akan datang, Luna."

Luna tersenyum. "Aku sudah bilang pada Ronald untuk memberitaumu kalau aku akan bergabung dengan kalian hari ini. Tapi kau tau Ronald."

"Hey, aku ada disini!" protes Ron.

"Aku tau, kami ingin kau mendengar ini Ronald." Ujar Luna tenang.

Ron memutar matanya. " _Anyway,_ Herms—"

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati Weasley?" potong Hermione, matanya menyipit pada sahabatnya sejak mereka masih berusia 11 tahun itu. Hermione benar-benar membenci nama panggilan itu.

Ron nyengir, menggoda Hermione selalu menyenangkan menurutnya. " _Hermione,_ alasan aku meminta bertemu adalah karena aku ingin memberitau sesuatu padamu dan aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini lewat surat. Aku rasa tidak adil jika aku memberitaumu lewat surat, kau sahabatku Hermione."

Ron menoleh pada Luna, tersenyum padanya. Luna juga, tersenyum pada Ron. Cara mereka menatap satu sama lain membuat Hermione tau apa yang terjadi, setidaknya dia memiliki kecurigaan pada apa yang terjadi.

"Aku dan Luna akan menikah."

"Apa?!" Hermione memekik, mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Hermione mengira mereka hanya akan mengatakan kalau mereka pacaran. Tapi menikah? Hermione sama sekali tidak mengira itu. Hermione bahkan tidak tau mereka pacaran!

Ron tertawa kecil. "Yap, Hermione. Menikah. Aku tau ini sangat mengejutkan, bahkan Mum hampir pingsan saat kami mengatakan kami akan menikah. Kami memang merahasiakan ini dari semua orang."

"Ronald takut sesuatu terjadi padaku jika semua orang tau." Sambung Luna. "Padahal aku akan baik-baik saja kalau pun semua orang tau."

"Yeah, tapi bisa saja sesuatu terjadi Lun." Ron mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Luna dan mengecup keningnya. " _Anyway,_ kami berhasil menyembunyikan ini selama setahun lebih. Sampai aku sadar aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini lagi. Aku ingin semua orang tau aku milik Luna sekarang."

Luna tersenyum lembut pada Ron dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, menangkap bibir Ron dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ron tersenyum dan membalas dengan sama lembutnya. Siapa pun yang melihat mereka pasti menyadari betapa mereka sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Dan Hermione tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihatnya. Ia turut bahagia untuk sahabatnya ini. Ron berhak bahagia. Begitu pula dengan Luna.

"Jadi, emm, Hermione, apa kau marah karena kami menyembunyikan ini?" tanya Ron, dia tersenyum gugup sambil mengusap rambutnya. Salah satu kebiasaannya ketika gugup yang tidak hilang.

"Marah? Aku bahagia untuk kalian. Selamat!" Hermione memeluk Ron dan Luna bergantian.

Ron menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Aku takut kau akan marah padaku. Karena sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Apa kau mau menjadi _bestman_ -ku Hermione?"

" _Bestman_?"

"Yeah. Jika Harry ada disini, mungkin aku akan memintanya menjadi _bestman_ -ku. Luna disini," jempol Ron menunjuk Luna. "Ingin menjadikanmu _maid of honor_. Tapi akhirnya dia mengalah untukku." Ron mengecup Luna sekali. "Ginny akan menjadi _maid of honor_ dan dia sudah bilang ya dan aku ingin kau menjadi _bestman_ -ku Hermione. Bagaimana pun kau sahabatku. Jadi apa kau mau?"

Hermione sempat menahan nafas saat Ron menyebut nama Harry, namun ia bisa dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Walau melihat dari ekspresi Luna, sepertinya Hermione tidak menguasai dirinya secepat yang dia inginkan. Hermione tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Ron di atas meja.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Ron."

Ron nyengir. "Syukurlah. Karena aku hampir saja meminta Malfoy jika kau mengatakan tidak."

Hermione tertawa. "Tidak mungkin aku berkata tidak pada sahabatku. Lagipula ini kesempatanku untuk memakai _tux._ Aku selalu ingin memakai _tux_."

"Err, Hermione, kau tidak perlu memakai _tux._ Kau boleh memakai _dress_."

"Aku tau, tapi aku mau memakai _tux_."

"Herm—"

" _Tux_!"

"Baiklah."

* * *

Puding cokelat menutup pertemuan Hermione, Ron, dan Luna hari itu. Mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal. Tentang Ron yang diam-diam mengikuti _tryout_ untuk Cannons dan diterima sebagai Keeper, mengejutkan Hermione dan Luna. Tentang hubungan Ginny dan Draco Malfoy yang menuai pro dan kontra di rumah keluarga Weasley, yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan Ginny yang sangat keras kepala itu. Tentang ekspedisi Luna ke Amerika Selatan untuk mencari—apapun itu. Dan tentu saja, pernikahan Ron dan Luna yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan.

"Kenapa secepat itu?" tanya Hermione.

Ron mengangkat bahu, "kenapa tidak?"

Ron pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Hermione dan Luna berdua di restoran untuk menikmati kopi mereka. Ia mengecup kening Luna dan memeluk Hermione sebelum berjalan keluar dari restoran untuk ber-Dissapparate.

"Kau bertemu Harry di Amerika." Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan dan cukup untuk membuat Hermione tersedak kopinya.

Hermione tidak pernah mengerti cara otak Luna bekerja. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui sesuatu begitu cepat dan akurat? Apa dia seorang Legilimens? Hermione pernah bertanya tentang itu dan Luna hanya tersenyum. Dia meyakinkan Hermione bahwa ia bukan seorang Legilimens. Luna hanya pandai membaca seseorang. Ia juga salah satu orang yang bisa menghadapi _Weasley Temper._ Hermione pernah melihat bagaimana dia menghadapi Ginny yang sedang kesal setelah bertengkar dengan Mrs Weasley soal Draco. Entah bagaimana, Luna bisa menenangkan Ginny dengan sangat cepat. Jadi Hermione yakin dia bisa menghadapi Ron dengan mudah. Tidak seperti Hermione yang selalu merasa kesulitan menghadapi Ron.

Luna menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang. "Harry atau Katie tidak berkata apapun padaku. Aku hanya menduga. Aku tau kau pergi ke Chicago dan Harry tinggal di Chicago. Hanya masalah waktu sampai kalian bertemu disana. Kurasa aku benar, kau memang bertemu dengan Harry dan Katie, kan?"

"Kau tau tentang Katie?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Tentu saja. Setiap kali aku berkunjung ke Amerika, aku selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi mereka. Katie sangat manis dan sangat mirip dengan Harry."

Hermione mengangguk setuju. Katie memang sangat manis dan sangat mengingatkan Hermione akan Harry saat mereka masih sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian disana?"

"Tidak ada—aku—" Hermione menggigit bibirnya dan entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ia berkata, "kami berciuman."

"Hmm." Gumam Luna, kembali meneguk kopinya dengan tenang.

"Itu saja responmu?"

"Aku tau kau mencintai Harry, Hermione. Itu yang membuat hubunganmu dengan Ronald gagal dari awal. Harry lari tidak hanya karena dia lelah dengan semua yang terjadi di Inggris tapi juga karena dia tidak sanggup melihatmu dengan sahabatnya." Luna tersenyum. "Tebakanku, kalian bahkan tidak membicarakan tentang hal ini lebih jauh."

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu kenapa aku menulis surat pada Harry dan memintanya untuk kembali ke Inggris."

Hermione menghela nafas, "apa dia mau? Aku sudah memintanya Luna, tapi seluruh hidupnya ada disana sekarang. Seluruh hidup Katie."

"Dia harus mau. Setidaknya sampai hari pernikahanku. Tapi Harry belum membalas suratku." Luna mengecek jam. "Aku harus segera pergi. Aku sudah janji ada janji dengan Daddy."

Hermione menangguk. Luna berjanji akan mengabarinya soal Harry, ia juga meminta Hermione untuk menghubungi Harry.

"Itu akan jadi hadiah yang menyenangkan untuk Ronald, jika Harry datang di hari pernikahan kami." Ujar Luna saat Hermione berusaha mencari alasan untuk tidak menghubungi Harry.

Hermione setuju dengan Luna. Ron akan sangat senang jika Harry datang. Walau ia tidak pernah mengakuinya, Hermione tau Ron sangat merindukan Harry. Begitu pula dengan Mrs Weasley yang sudah menganggap Harry sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dan untuk Hermione sendiri, kedatangan Harry dan Katie akan membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Masalahnya, apa Harry mau menginjakkan kaki lagi di Inggris?

* * *

Harry membaca surat Luna berulang kali. Ia sangat terkejut saat seekor burung hantu datang ke rumahnya dan menjatuhkan sebuah surat di pangkuannya. Katie memekik senang dan hampir menyenggol jatuh mangkuk serealnya, dia selalu senang setiap kali seekor burung hantu datang untuk mengantarkan surat. Mungkin karena Harry jarang sekali menerima surat dari dunia sihir sejak ia kabur dari Inggris. Jo hampir tidak pernah menggunakan burung hantu, dia lebih senang dan nyaman dengan teknologi muggle. Apalagi sejak ponsel dan internet marak digunakan di dunia muggle, Jo lebih memilih menggunakan teknologi muggle yang praktis dan menurut Jo lebih ramah lingkungan dibandingkan membuang kertas untuk menulis surat. Namun Harry tau, Jo hanya malas menulis surat dan memilih bicara langsung lewat telepon.

Luna jarang sekali mengirim surat untuk Harry. Biasanya, Luna mengirim surat saat natal beserta hadiah untuk Katie dan Harry. Atau saat ulangtahun Harry dan Katie. Tapi sekarang, Luna bilang dia dan Ron akan menikah bulan depan. Harry bahkan tidak tau mereka berpacaran! Luna tidak mengatakan apapun pada Harry saat ia datang ke Amerika bulan oktober lalu. Dan sekarang dia tiba-tiba saja bilang akan menikah dengan Ron bulan depan, di bulan april. Apa-apaan itu? Luna juga bilang Harry dan Katie harus datang atau Luna akan mengirim—sesuatu—untuk menyeret Harry kembali ke Inggris.

"Apa itu Aunty Luna?" tanya Katie, masih asyik memberi makan burung hantu yang mengantarkan surat. Luna memang meminta Harry untuk membiarkan burung hantunya beristirahat disana sebelum Harry mengirim surat balasannya.

"Yap. Dia akan menikah bulan depan dan meminta kita datang."

"Yang benar?!" Katie menoleh dan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Kita akan datang kan, Daddy?"

Harry hanya menggumam singkat, masih tidak yakin tentang kembali ke Inggris. Walau dia tau dari Luna bahwa semua orang sudah memiliki hidupnya masing-masing dan banyak orang merindukan Harry. Harry juga merindukan semua orang yang disana. Keluarga Weasley (yang sekarang semakin banyak), si kecil Teddy yang tahun depan akan memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, Minerva, Neville, bahkan Diagon Alley. Dan tentu saja, Hermione Granger.

Hermione.

Harry tau dia seharusnya menghubungi Hermione, menjelaskan semuanya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Harry tidak ingin kehilangan Hermione. Tidak lagi. Apalagi Hermione sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama dengan Harry. Jo terus mendesak Harry untuk berhenti bersikap seperti ini dan mulai jujur pada diri sendiri juga pada Hermione. Bahkan Rob yang biasanya tidak ikut campur, meminta Harry untuk segera memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Hermione sepupuku satu-satunya, Potter. Jadi aku bersumpah, jika kau menyakitinya, aku tidak peduli kau bisa menyihirku menjadi cangkir atau apapun, tapi aku akan membuatmu berharap kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku." Kata Robert.

Harry sadar, mereka berdua benar. Harry harus segera memutuskan sesuatu. Ia menoleh pada putrinya dan bertanya padanya,

"Katie, kau mau pergi ke Inggris?"

Senyum di wajah Katie mengatakan semuanya.

* * *

Hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

 **In The Other Side of The World**

 **by**

 **nessh**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks before Ron and Luna's wedding._**

Harry James Potter melihat ke sekeliling bandara Heathrow London. Bandara ini banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali Harry meninggalkan London. Harry yakin, orang-orang yang dulu ia kenal juga sudah banyak berubah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat ia dan Katie muncul di pernikahan Ron dan Luna nanti. Harry bahkan tidak yakin dia ingin membawa Katie bersamanya. Namun Harry tidak ingin meninggalkan Katie bersama Jo dan Robert, tidak ingin merepotkan mereka yang baru saja menikah. Tidak mungkin juga Katie ditinggalkan bersama Andromeda dan Teddy atau Neville, karena mereka semua diundang ke pernikahan. Jadi, Harry tidak punya pilihan selain membawa Katie. Bukannya Harry tidak bangga pada putri semata wayangnya itu, Harry hanya ingin melindungi Katie dari reaksi orang-orang yang (mungkin) sudah menganggap Harry meninggal sejak lama. Ia ingin melindungi Katie dan tidak ingin putrinya melihat Harry dengan berbeda, tidak ingin Katie mengetahui ayahnya kabur dari Inggris. Harry tersadar dari lamunannya saat Katie menarik-narik lengan baju Harry.

"Daddy, itu koper kita!" Katie menunjuk dua koper besar yang bergerak ke arah mereka.

Harry menangkap kedua koper itu dan menurunkannya dari _conveyor belt,_ meletakkannya di atas troli yang sudah ia ambil. Ia menggandeng tangan Katie, mereka berjalan menuju area imigrasi. Petugas memeriksa paspor mereka, menanyakan tujuan mereka datang ke Inggris (urusan keluarga), petugas itu sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar Harry bicara, dan mengecap paspor mereka sebelum mengembalikannya.

"Selamat datang di London."

Harry tersenyum kecil dan berterima kasih.

 _Dan aku pulang._

* * *

Edward Remus Lupin atau Teddy, terlihat semakin mirip dengan Tonks. Ia juga mewarisi kemampuan metamorphmagus Tonks dan—

 _Bruk!_

Keteledoran Tonks juga.

Andromeda hanya menghela nafas dan memutar matanya saat melihat cucu satu-satunya tersandung mainan miliknya sendiri. Ia sudah lelah mengingatkan Teddy untuk menaruh semua barang miliknya kembali ke tempatnya. Andromeda merasa sedang mengasuh Tonks sekali lagi. Syukurlah, anak ini tidak sekeras kepala Tonks dan pintar seperti ayahnya, Remus. Andromeda masih tidak percaya tahun depan Teddy akan masuk Hogwarts, anak-anak tumbuh terlalu cepat.

"Harry!" Teddy berseru semangat dan melompat ke pelukan Harry.

Harry tertawa dan mengusap kepalanya. "Hey, _kiddo,_ hati-hati kalau jalan. Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali untuk menyimpan kembali mainanmu ke tempatnya, hmm? Orang lain bisa terluka kalau tersandung."

Teddy tersenyum malu.

"Aku sendiri juga sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali. Tapi dia terlalu mirip dengan Nymphadora." Andromeda tersenyum kecil.

Harry tertawa kecil, dan memeluk Andromeda.

"Terima kasih karena mau menerimaku dan Katie menginap di sini, Andy."

"Pfft, tentu saja! Aku sangat senang Katie ada disini," Andromeda tersenyum lebar pada Katie. "Aku membuat sebuah _dress_ untukmu pergi ke pesta nanti, apa kamu mau melihatnya?"

Katie mengangguk-angguk semangat dan mengikuti Andromeda pergi ke ruangan lain. Ia berbicara dengan semangat tentang hal-hal menarik yang ia temui selama perjalanan dari Amerika ke London. Katie tidak terlihat lelah sedikit pun dan itu membuat Harry takjub. Harry sudah sangat siap menyentuh kasur saat ini. Namun, ia menoleh pada Teddy dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Mau bermain Quidditch?"

Teddy mengangguk semangat.

* * *

Harry mengusap kepala Teddy dan menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi bahu Teddy. Rambut biru Teddy berubah menjadi cokelat, warna naturalnya. Harry tersenyum, Teddy semakin mirip dengan Remus dengan warna rambut itu, ia merasa sedih karena Remus tidak bisa melihat putranya ini masuk Hogwarts tahun depan. Apa Teddy akan masuk Gryffindor seperti Remus? Atau Hufflepuff seperti Tonks? Apa dia akan bermain Quidditch? Atau menjadi Auror seperti Ibunya? Remus dan Tonks tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Teddy tumbuh dan seperti Harry, Teddy tumbuh tanpa kedua orangtuanya. Namun Harry memastikan Teddy tidak akan tumbuh sepertinya. Teddy memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya dan peduli pada kebahagiannya, ia tidak akan mengalami apa yang Harry alami saat kecil. Untuk itu, Harry sangat bersyukur.

Harry melihat ke bagian atas ranjang susun di kamar Teddy itu dan melihat putrinya sendiri sudah terlelap. Katie dan Teddy bermain bersama selama sore di halaman rumah, walau Harry dan Andromeda khawatir karena walau cuaca sudah mulai hangat, angin dingin masih berhembus cukup kencang di bulan Maret. Namun kedua anak itu tidak peduli. Keduanya berhenti bermain setelah Andromeda memergoki mereka menggunakan sapu tanpa seijin Andromeda atau pun Harry. Teddy dan Katie terlelap setelah makan malam.

Andromeda duduk di ruang tengah dengan segelas teh di meja di sampingnya dan Daily Prophet di tangannya. Ruangan yang tadi penuh dengan mainan Teddy kini sudah kembali rapi dengan satu ayunan tongkat. Ia menurunkan korannya dan tersenyum saat Harry memasuki ruangan.

"Teh?" tawar Andromeda.

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak terima kasih, Andy. Aku masih sangat kenyang setelah makan malam tadi."

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah masak makan malam, Harry. Teddy sangat menyukai masakanmu, aku pun begitu."

Harry tersenyum dan duduk di seberang Andromeda.

"Apa kamu sudah memberitau seseorang kalau kamu kembali ke Inggris?" tanya Andromeda.

"Tidak. Luna tau aku akan kembali ke Inggris untuk pernikahannya, tapi aku tidak memberitaunya kapan aku akan datang."

"Dan Hermione?"

Harry menggeleng.

Andromeda mengangguk, "Aku rasa kamu harus menghubungi Hermione, Harry. Di antara semua orang, dialah yang paling merasa kehilangan dan yang paling bertekad menemukanmu. Apa Luna atau Neville memberitaumu kalau Hermione menunda sekolah selama setahun karena dia ingin mencarimu?"

Mata Harry melebar, dia sangat kaget. Luna tidak pernah memberitaunya hal itu saat ia mengunjungi Harry beberapa kali atau pun lewat surat. Ia jarang berhubungan dengan Neville, namun ia tidak pernah mendengar hal semacam itu darinya.

"Hermione menunda sekolah selama setahun untuk mencarimu," ulang Andromeda, ia bisa melihat Harry tidak tau sama sekali soal itu. Berarti Luna dan Neville tidak memberitaunya apapun. "Tapi akhirnya Hermione kembali ke Hogwarts, menyelesaikan studinya dan bekerja di kementerian. Dia masih berusaha mencarimu, bahkan setelah semua orang menyerah."

Harry berusaha memproses semua yang baru saja dia dengar. Hermione menghabiskan waktu untuk mencarinya, menunda hal yang Harry tau sangat berarti untuknya, demi menemukan Harry.

"Dia mencintaimu, Harry. Hermione mencintaimu dan aku tau kamu mencintainya." Andromeda menatap Harry dalam. "Apa kamu mau kehilangan Hermione sekali lagi, Harry?"

Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Harry semalaman.

* * *

Katie bangun di ruangan yang asing untuknya. Ia bingung sesaat sebelum ingat bahwa dia tidak sedang di rumahnya tapi di rumah Teddy. Ia duduk dan melihat ke bawah, Teddy masih terlelap. Katie tersenyum jahil dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuruni tangga kecil yang memisahkannya dengan Teddy. Kemudian, Katie melompat tepat ke atas Teddy, yang langsung bangun dan berteriak kaget.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Katie tertawa puas.

Mendengar suara tawa itu, Teddy sadar bahwa yang baru saja menimpanya bukan naga berkepala dua seperti yang ia lihat dalam mimpi, melainkan Katie Potter. Teddy langsung menghela nafas lega. Namun ia juga gemas pada anak perempuan ini, jadi mereka pun terlibat dalam _tickle fight_ sampai Harry masuk ke kamar mereka dan menyuruh mereka berhenti.

* * *

Harry menggeleng pelan, senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Ia baru saja memergoki Teddy dan Katie bergulat di kamar Teddy, keduanya tertawa-tawa dengan wajah memerah. Harry menyuruh mereka berhenti dan meminta mereka untuk segera menggosok gigi, berganti baju dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Harry sebenarnya tidak ingin menghentikan mereka, namun ia dan Andromeda akan pergi ke Gringgots pagi ini sebelum Diagon Alley terlalu ramai.

Harry berhenti menuruni tangga dan senyum di wajahnya pun menghilang. Ia sadar, Andromeda tidak lagi sendiri di ruang tengah, namun seorang pria dewasa bertubuh tinggi ada di bersamanya. Pria itu berdiri memunggungi Harry. Namun Harry sangat mengenali perawakan orang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Harry tumbuh bersamanya dan rambut merah khas itu tidak mungkin Harry salah mengenalinya.

"Ron." Nama itu terasa asing di bibir Harry. Entah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir kali menyebut nama sahabatnya sejak kelas satu itu.

Ron menoleh dan melihat Harry untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Beribu emosi menyerangnya saat itu juga. Marah, kecewa, rindu semua bercampur menjadi satu. Harry tidak banyak berubah dari yang Ron ingat. Mata hijau yang sama, rambut hitam yang sama, luka sambaran kilat yang sama. Walau garis wajah Harry menunjukkan tahun-tahun yang mereka lewatkan tanpa satu sama lain, Ron masih sangat mengenali sahabatnya ini. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, pria di hadapan Ron ini tampak asing baginya.

"Aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua." Andromeda yang sejak tadi duduk di kursinya dan memperhatikan kedua pria ini memilih untuk pergi ke dapur, memberi mereka ruang untuk bicara.

Harry membuka mulutnya, "Ron, aku—"

Ron mengangkat tangannya, Harry langsung mengatupkan rahangnya kembali.

"Dulu aku selalu iri padamu, Harry, menurutku kamu memiliki semuanya. Namun kemudian aku mengerti. Aku memiliki keluargaku dan aku tidak menghargai itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama." Ron tersenyum sedih. "Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa kamu pergi, Harry. Atau kenapa kamu kembali tanpa memberitauku."

Harry mengangguk. "Aku minta maaf, Ron. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan, aku tidak ingin memberimu alasan-alasan karena itu tidak akan pernah bisa memperbaiki apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku pergi meninggalkanmu dan keluargamu. Aku meninggalkan semua orang begitu saja."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak pernah berusaha untuk menghubungi kami? Aku berusaha mengirimmu surat beberapa kali namun semuanya kembali."

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya tidak melakukannya. Untuk surat, aku sudah mengatur semuanya agar hanya surat dari orang-orang tertentu yang sampai padaku."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tiba-tiba kembali?"

"Untuk pernikahanmu, tentu saja. Luna mengundangku." Harry tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia menambahkan,"Namun, kalau kamu tidak mau aku disini, kami bisa pergi."

Dahi Ron mengkerut, "Kami?"

Suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga membuat Harry menoleh dan Ron menatap tangga. Teddy dan Katie berlomba menuruni tangga, keduanya tertawa-tawa. Katie berlari ke arah Harry dan memeluk kakinya.

"Aku menang!" Katie berseru gembira.

"Yaaahhh!" Teddy menghela nafas. Harry bisa melihat Teddy sengaja mengalah untuk Katie. Kemudian dia sadar Harry bukan satu-satunya pria dewasa di ruangan. Ia tersenyum dan melambai pada Ron. "Oh, hei Ron. Selamat pagi."

Ron tidak menjawab, matanya terpaku pada Katie yang kini bersembunyi di belakang Harry.

Harry meminta Teddy untuk membawa Katie ke ruang makan dan sarapan disana bersama Andromeda. Lalu ia menoleh pada Ron.

"Itu Katie. Putriku."

" _Bloody hell._ Harry, kamu sudah menikah?"

Harry menggeleng. "Belum. Aku tidak pernah menikah dengan siapa pun atau pun dengan ibu Katie. Kami hanya berkencan sebentar lalu dia hamil dengan Katie. Dia meninggal saat Katie lahir."

"Oh. Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah sangat lama." Harry terdiam sebentar sebelum bertanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu tau aku ada di sini?"

"Oh itu." Ron mengambil koran dari atas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Harry.

Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat _headline_ dari koran Daily Prophet hari ini. Ia duduk di kursi, melempar koran itu kembali ke atas meja, dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja Harry sadar, cepat atau lambat media pasti akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengira mereka akan tau kurang dari 24 jam sejak ia mendarat di London. _Merlin,_ bahkan fotonya bersama Katie berada di halaman depan. Hermione pasti melihat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Luna bisa menghubungimu? Apa dia tau kemana kamu pergi selama ini?" tanya Ron, ia duduk di seberang Harry.

Harry mengangguk. "Dia tau. Neville juga. Luna bahkan sudah beberapa kali datang mengunjungiku. Katie menyukainya."

"Aku terkejut Hermione belum ada disini. Dia yang selama ini paling rajin mencarimu, Harry. Hermione bahkan menunda sekolah selama setahun untuk mencarimu. Aku kira dia akan jadi orang pertama yang datang kemari."

Harry mendongak. "Apa yang kamu katakan barusan?"

Ron berkedip. "Hermione paling rajin mencarimu? Aku kira dia akan jadi orang pertama yang—"

"Bukan itu," potong Harry. "Hermione menunda sekolahnya untuk mencariku?"

"Oh itu. Yeah. Hermione akhirnya tidak kembali ke sekolah dan menyelesaikan NEWT-nya di kementerian. Sejak itu dia bekerja di Departemen Pertahanan Sihir sampai sekarang. Luna tidak pernah mengatakan itu padamu?"

Harry menggeleng. Ia terhenyak di kursinya. Hermione menunda sekolahnya untuk mencarinya? Hermione. Orang yang Harry tau sangat menghargai pendidikan lebih dari apapun. Hermione yang dulu pernah mengatakan lebih baik mati daripada dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts.

"Hermione bisa dibilang menunda hidupnya untuk menemukanmu Harry," lanjut Ron. "Dia tidak mencari orangtuanya sampai Desember tahun itu. Dia meninggalkanku untuk mencarimu." Ron menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan bilang hubunganku dan Hermione rusak karenamu, Harry. Bahkan saat itu aku sadar, kalau aku dan Hermione terlalu berbeda. Sejak kamu pergi, kami semakin sering bertengkar dan akhirnya sadar kalau lebih baik kami berteman saja. Itu lebih baik, untuk kami berdua."

"Kadang aku berpikir, apa semuanya akan berbeda jika aku tetap tinggal disini." Ujar Harry pelan.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin ya. Mungkin kamu dan aku akan menjadi Auror, Hermione langsung kembali ke sekolah. Mungkin kamu akan bersama Ginny dan aku tetap bersama Hermione. Namun aku yakin, aku dan Hermione tidak akan bertahan lama. Mungkin kami akan berpisah sejam setelah kami menikah."

Harry tertawa kecil. "Tidak mungkin seburuk itu."

"Kamu tidak tau, Harry. Kami _memang_ separah itu." Ron ikut tertawa. "Namun kamu dan Ginny mungkin akan berhasil."

"Kurasa tidak. Aku menyayangi Ginny. Tapi tidak seperti itu."

"Yeah. Aku percaya itu. Kamu mungkin tidak bisa membuat Ginny bahagia. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini, tapi aku lihat Malfoy lebih bisa membahagiakan Ginny dibanding kamu _mate_."

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Harry mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan. Lucius Malfoy." Ron memutar matanya. "Tentu saja Draco. Mereka sudah pacaran selama dua tahun belakangan ini."

" _Bloody hell._ "

Ron tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Harry, itu ekspresi semua orang saat mendengar tentang hubungan Ginny dan Draco. Seorang Weasley dan Malfoy. Ia melihat jam di tangannya.

" _Blimey,_ sudah waktunya aku pergi." Ron bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri perapian. "Mampir ke The Burrow, Harry. Mum dan Dad akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Hey _mate._ Aku benar-benar minta maaf, untuk semuanya."

Ron tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu Harry. "Aku mengerti, Harry. Aku minta maaf juga."

* * *

 **Happy holiday guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

 **In The Other Side of The World**

 **by**

 **nessh**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Mata Hermione menatap tumpukan berkas yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan di sisi kiri meja kerjanya. Walau begitu, tatapan Hermione terlihat kosong. Jelas terlihat pikiran Hermione sedang tidak ada disana. Ia memikirkan Harry. Semua orang pasti melihat _headline_ Daily Prophet sehari sebelumnya dan kemana pun Hermione pergi, semua orang membicarakan kemunculan kembali Harry Potter di Inggris. Banyak orang berpikir Harry sudah mati, sisanya mengira Harry tidak akan kembali ke Inggris dan menghilang selamanya. Namun kemarin, Rita Skeeter mengejutkan semua orang dengan foto Harry dipajang besar-besar di halaman depan Daily Prophet. Harry terlihat sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan London Muggle dengan tangan kanan menyeret koper dan tangan kiri menggandeng Katie. Ron berusaha menghubunginya sejak semalam. Namun Hermione menutup akses floo ke apartemen miliknya dan tidak membukakan pintu untuknya saat Ron mengetuk pintunya. Surat dari Ron, Luna dan semua orang yang ia kenal pun dibiarkan menumpuk. Hermione tidak ingin menghadapi siapa pun sekarang.

Hermione menghela nafas, ia mengambil tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya sekali, semua berkas yang sudah ia kerjakan terbang dari mejanya keluar dari ruangan. Ia bangkit dari kursi, mengambil jubah yang tersampir di kursinya, memakai jubah itu, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Hermione tersenyum dan mengucapkan sampai minggu depan pada setiap orang ia lewati. Ia memasuki lift yang membawanya menjauh dari Departemen Pertahanan Sihir.

Atrium Kementerian Sihir Inggris terlihat sangat ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak orang dengan berbagai keperluan berlalu lalang. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka menyadari seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat ekor kuda terdiam di depan air mancur besar berwarna emas dengan sebuah jam besar melayang di atas air mancur itu. Hermione ingat pertama kali ia datang ke Kementerian, saat itu air mancur ini dilengkapi patung-patung berbentuk penyihir, peri rumah, goblin dan centaur. Saat Voldemort berkuasa, tempat ini dihiasi oleh monumen Magic is Might dengan penyihir berdiri di atas sekumpulan Muggle, menunjukkan posisi penyihir di dunia ini, di atas Muggle. Saat Voldemort akhirnya tiada, hal pertama yang Kingsley Shacklebolt lakukan adalah menghancurkan monumen itu. Hermione dan Ron ada disana melihat monumen itu hancur berkeping-keping. Begitu banyak hal berubah sejak hari itu.

"Granger?"

Hermione menoleh dan melihat Draco Malfoy berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Draco, ia kini berdiri di samping Hermione. Draco tidak banyak berubah sejak lulus dari Hogwarts. Rambut pirang platinumnya masih pendek dan rapi apapun yang Ginny lakukan untuk membuatnya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Mata kelabunya masih sama, begitu pula dengan cengiran menyebalkan di wajahnya. Walau bagi Hermione, semakin ia mengenal Draco semakin ia yakin Draco lebih mirip Narcissa dibandingkan Lucius.

Hermione harus mendongak untuk menatap Draco. Walau Draco tidak setinggi Ron, dia tetap lebih tinggi dari Hermione. "Aku bekerja disini, Draco. Ingat?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Maafkan aku, kamu tau aku memang mudah lupa." Gurau Draco, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jubahnya. Ia tersenyum pada Hermione. "Kamu terlihat bingung. Mau ikut makan malam di The Burrow? Molly pasti akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Kamu sudah lama tidak mampir ke The Burrow."

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Hubungan Draco dengan keluarga Weasley sudah semakin membaik. Semua orang bisa melihat Draco benar-benar berusaha berubah dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik untuk Ginny. Mrs Weasley bahkan sudah memberi Draco ijin untuk memanggilnya Molly (Mr Weasley sudah lebih dulu memberikan ijin untuk Draco _jauh_ sebelum Mrs Weasley). Walau Draco masih menjadi target percobaan favorit George untuk produk barunya, dia sudah bisa dibilang diterima di keluarga Weasley.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama tidak makan pie apel buatan Mrs Weasley."

Draco tertawa. "Yeah. Pie apel buatannya sangat enak, bukan? Jangan bilang ibuku kalau aku lebih senang pie buatan Molly. Dia akan menggantungku di depan Malfoy Manor."

Draco dan Hermione berjalan ke jalur floo terdekat, keduanya bergantian pergi ke The Burrow.

Sensasi khas floo menyentak Hermione saat ia masuk ke perapian dan mendarat dengan selamat di perapian The Burrow. Hermione langsung disambut oleh senyuman lebar Ginny yang langsung memudar begitu ia sadar yang datang bukan lah orang yang Ginny harapkan. Itu membuat Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Gin. Jangan khawatir, Draco ada di belakangku. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Wajah Ginny bersemu, menyaingi warna rambutnya. "Bukan seperti itu Hermione, aku senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama kamu tidak datang kemari."

"Aku tau. Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Hanya saja, pekerjaanku menumpuk. Apalagi aku sempat cuti untuk datang ke pernikahan sepupuku." Hermione dan Ginny berpelukan sekilas. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain dimana?"

"Dad di bengkel, George dan keluarganya mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi. Mum ada di dapur."

Perapian tiba-tiba saja menyala dan seorang pria berambut pirang platinum keluar dari dalam. Draco menepuk-nepuk jubahnya dari debu sisa bubuk floo. Ia kaget dan hampir jatuh saat Ginny lompat memeluknya. Hermione menggeleng pelan dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan pasangan ini. Hermione menemukan Molly Weasley sedang sibuk memasak di dapur dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Hermione.

"Hey Mrs Weasley." Kata Hermione.

Mrs Weasley terkejut dan refleks memegangi dadanya. "Oh, Merlin, Hermione! Kamu mengejutkanku! Kemarilah!"

Mrs Weasley menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. Usia sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kekuatan Mrs Weasley, Hermione bisa merasakan nafasnya mendadak sesak. Hermione menghela nafas lega saat Mrs Weasley melepaskannya.

"Kamu terlalu kurus, Hermione. Duduklah, duduklah, makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi. Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau akan datang? Aku akan siapkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu kalau aku tau kamu akan datang!" ujar Mrs Weasley sambil kembali memasak.

"Aku bertemu Draco di atrium tadi dan dia mengajakku kemari." Hermione menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk disana. Ia tau percuma menawarkan bantuan pada Mrs Weasley yang tidak pernah suka ketika siapa pun (termasuk Ginny) berusaha membantunya memasak.

"Ah, baguslah kalian bertemu. Kami semua sudah terlalu lama tidak melihatmu, Hermione."

Hermione hanya tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang Mrs Weasley ingin katakan padanya. Hermione sudah cukup lama mengenal wanita ini dan ia cukup observan. Apapun yang ingin Mrs Weasley katakan pasti ada hubungannya dengan Harry. Hermione melihat Mrs Weasley membuka mulutnya, namun kemudian keduanya terganggu dengan suara ledakan dari ruang tengah disusul dengan suara omelan keras dari Ginny. Suara yang menandakan George Weasley sudah datang ke ruangan. Apapun yang ingin Mrs Weasley tanyakan pada Hermione harus menunggu hingga makan malam selesai.

* * *

Saat Ron Weasley tiba di The Burrow, dia sangat terkejut melihat orang yang ia cari sejak kemarin sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Ron hanya mengangkat alisnya saat ia melihat Hermione duduk diantara Ginny dan George. Mrs Weasley langsung menyeret Ron untuk duduk dan memberinya setumpuk makanan yang tentu saja disambut Ron dengan semangat.

Ginny mengernyit melihat kakaknya makan. " _Damn,_ Ron. Luna tidak pernah memberimu makan?"

"Henu ja dak." Jawab Ron dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ron, telan dulu makananmu." Ginny memutar matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Luna?"

Ron menelan makanannya. "Dia ada pekerjaan dan katanya hari ini akan menginap di Xeno."

Ron kembali menyuapkan sesendok penuh makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ginny menggeleng pelan dan menoleh pada Draco, tidak ingin melihat tabiat Ron saat makan lagi. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun hidup dengan Ron namun masih tidak bisa tahan dengan kebiasaan makan Ron.

"Bawa dia kemari besok, ada beberapa hal soal pernikahan kalian yang mau aku bahas dengan Luna." Sahut Mrs Weasley. Ia sudah selesai makan dan sekarang sedang mengangkat piring-piring kosong ke tempat cuci.

"Ajak Xeno sekalian," tambah Mr Weasley. "Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Kita makan malam bersama lagi besok."

"Itu ide yang bagus, Arthur." Mrs Weasley tersenyum.

Ron mengangguk, "Aku akan kirim surat pada Luna malam ini."

Hermione bangkit dari kursi dan membantu Mrs Weasley dengan piring-piring kotor. Sementara George dan Draco pergi ke ruang tengah untuk bermain catur. Angelina membawa anak bungsunya, Fred, yang sudah terlihat sangat mengantuk ke kamar George. Sementara Arthur membawa Roxanne ke bengkelnya di belakang, Arthur sangat senang begitu tau cucu perempuannya ini sama-sama menyukai barang-barang Muggle seperti dirinya. Roxanne juga terlihat sangat senang menunjukkan mainan Muggle barunya yang ia dapat dari sepupu Angelina.

Ron menyentuh bahu Hermione, membuatnya menoleh.

"Bisa kita bicara? Di luar?" tanya Ron pelan. Ia bisa mendengar Mrs Weasley bicara dengan Ginny tentang gaun.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Ia tau ia tidak bisa menghindari Ron lagi, tidak ketika Ron sudah berada di hadapannya seperti ini. Jadi Hermione mengangguk dan mengikuti Ron berjalan keluar dari The Burrow. Hermione mengikuti Ron berjalan melewati bengkel kecil milik Arthur, ia bisa mendengar celotehan Roxanne dari dalam bengkel. Ron berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon yang berada di perbatasan tanah The Burrow.

"Aku bertemu Harry kemarin." Ucap Ron pelan.

"Apa?" Hermione terkejut. Ia yakin Ron pasti membaca artikel Daily Prophet itu, namun ia tidak menyangka Ron akan bertemu dengan Harry secepat ini.

Ron tersenyum kecil. "Dia ada di rumah Andromeda, jika kamu mau tau, dan aku bicara dengannya. Tidak banyak. Namun setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan bicara dengannya lagi." Ron tertawa kecil dan menatap Hermione penuh. "Aku hanya tidak mengira akan bertemu dengannya lagi dan melihat ia sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Apa kamu pernah membayangkan ini?"

Hermione membuang muka, tidak sanggup menatap wajah Ron. Kenangan yang ia bagi bersama Harry selama ia berada di Amerika. Wajah kecil Katie yang selalu tersenyum setiap kali melihat Hermione. Ciuman itu...

"Hermione? Apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Ron pelan. Senyum sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku—aku juga sudah bertemu dengan Harry." Hermione berkata pelan.

"Oh?" Ron memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku bertemu Harry, saat aku pergi ke Amerika." Hermione mendongak, menatap Ron. Ia mencari tanda-tanda emosi pada wajah Ron, namun tidak menemukan apapun. Ron hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku sudah mengira." Kata Ron akhirnya. "Kamu tampak berubah sejak kamu pulang dari pernikahan sepupumu di Amerika. Aku menunggumu untuk bercerita padaku, namun kamu tidak pernah melakukan itu." Ia tersenyum sedih pada Hermione. "Aku kira kamu percaya padaku, Hermione. Setelah semua yang sudah kita lalui bersama, aku kira kamu tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dariku lagi. Namun aku mengerti. Aku pun butuh waktu untuk memproses segalanya setelah aku bertemu Harry. Aku bicara padamu karena aku hanya ingin kamu tau, kurasa kamu berhak tau."

Ron sudah banyak berubah sejak Hermione mengenalnya pertama kali. Ia kini lebih dewasa dan lebih sabar dalam menghadapi situasi. Hermione mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menarik Ron ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengubur wajahnya di antara leher dan bahu Ron, membisikkan kata maaf disana. Ron tersenyum kecil, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione." Bisik Ron. "Aku hanya ingin kamu lebih jujur, padaku dan pada dirimu sendiri. Katakan pada Harry apa yang sebenarnya kamu rasakan, ini kesempatan untukmu."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ron."

Ron tertawa kecil. "Hermione Granger tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku kira aku tidak akan pernah melihat hal ini terjadi—oh hey! Itu sakit!" Ron mengeluh dan mengusap lengan kanan atasnya yang baru saja dicubit Hermione.

Hermione mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tapi dia tidak terlihat marah atau kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Serius, Hermione. Yang perlu kamu lakukan hanya bicara padanya, itu tidak sulit." Ron mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan mengusap bahu serta lengan atas Hermione. "Lagipula kalian berdua bisa berkomunikasi lebih baik daripada kamu dan aku, benar? Jujur saja kalian itu agak menyeramkan, tau? Kalian berdua mengerti satu sama lain, _sangat_ mengerti dan kadang kalian tidak butuh kata-kata untuk bicara. Itu menyeramkan."

Kali ini, Hermione tertawa.

"Aku serius, Hermione." Ron memutar matanya.

"Kukira namamu Ronald bukan Sirius." Hermione nyengir.

"Dan sekarang Hermione Granger membuat lelucon. Wow. Mungkin sudah waktunya matahari terbit di barat—ow! Hermione!" Ron mengusap lengannya yang lagi-lagi dicubit Hermione.

"Kamu pantas mendapatkannya." Hermione memeluk Ron lagi dan berbisik. "Terima kasih, Ron."

"Sama-sama," Ron mengusap punggung Hermione. " _Now go get him, girl._ "

"Ugh. Jangan bicara seperti itu Ron, tidak cocok."

* * *

Harry membawa Katie dan Teddy berjalan-jalan di London Muggle. Mereka mengunjungi Buckingham Palace dan Sea Life London Aquarium. Kedua anak itu sangat menikmati hari mereka. Teddy tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat ini walau ia tinggal di Inggris seumur hidupnya. Harry tau walau Andromeda menikahi Kelahiran-Muggle, dia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu di London Muggle dan tidak familiar dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia Muggle. Sekarang Harry akan membawa mereka makan siang sebelum pergi menaiki London Eye. Ia berharap bisa menaiki London Eye saat matahari terbenam untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Pemandangan yang dulu mendiang Kate sangat sukai.

"Jangan bicara kalau masih mengunyah, Kit Kat." Tegur Harry pada putrinya. Ia sebenarnya geli sendiri melihat Katie yang menurutnya mengingatkannya pada Ron.

Katie menelan potongan pizza di mulutnya. "Aku bilang, boleh kita beli es krim setelah ini?"

Teddy mendongak, tertarik saat mendengar kata es krim dari gadis kecil di sampingnya. Ia menoleh pada Harry dengan kedua alis terangkat. Harry menatap Katie dan Teddy bergantian, keduanya memasang wajah memelas andalan mereka. Harry menghela nafas lalu mengiyakan, menjanjikan keduanya es krim setelah makan malam.

"Harry? Harry Potter, benar?" suara feminin itu membuat Harry menoleh.

Mata Harry membulat saat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan terurai melewati bahunya, mata gelap, dan bintik di sekitar hidungnya. Wanita ini tidak terlihat berbeda dari terakhir kali Harry melihatnya, lebih dewasa, namun tidak membuat Harry sampai tidak mengenalinya.

"Cho?"

Senyum merekah di wajah Cho Chang. "Jadi ini benar-benar kamu, Harry! Aku kira Daily Prophet bercanda!"

Harry bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk orang yang sudah sangat lama tidak ditemuinya ini. Cho terlihat sangat cantik, seperti yang Harry ingat. _Well._ Cho memang sangat cantik sejak mereka masih di sekolah. Salah satu yang tercantik di Hogwarts kala itu.

"Jadi kamu tidak percaya Daily Prophet sekarang, Cho?" tanya Harry sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Setelah semua yang kita alami dulu—salah, setelah semua yang _kamu_ alami dulu. Masih sulit untuk percaya Daily Prophet, terutama Rita Skeeter." Cho menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa dia masih bisa bekerja di Daily Prophet, hanya Merlin yang tau."

Kepala Cho bergerak sedikit ke kanan, ia melihat Harry tidak sedang sendirian. Dua pasang mata menatap percakapannya dan Harry dengan tatapan ingin tau. Si anak laki-laki, Cho tau itu Teddy Lupin. Cho ingat anak itu dari pesta pernikahan Neville tahun lalu. Si anak perempuan yang membuat Cho penasaran. Namun mata hijau itu membuat Cho berspekulasi.

Harry mengikuti arah pandangan Cho, "Oh. Emm, Cho, ini Teddy Lupin, mungkin kamu sudah tau."

Cho mengangguk dan tersenyum, kembali menatap Harry. "Tentu saja. Aku ingat Teddy dari pernikahan Neville tahun lalu."

"Dan itu Katie, anakku."

"Aku bisa menebak. Mata itu tidak sulit dikenali, Harry." Cho tersenyum.

"Yeah. Semua orang berpendapat begitu." Harry nyengir. Dia sudah mendengar hal itu dari banyak orang. "Jadi Cho. Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini."

"Aku tau maksudmu, aku sendiri tidak mengira akan familiar dengan London Muggle seperti ini," Cho tertawa kecil. "Namun cepat atau lambat kamu akan terbiasa. Apalagi jika suamimu seorang Muggle."

Harry melotot. "Apa?"

Cho tertawa lagi. "Oh Harry, wajahmu itu. Ya Harry. Aku sudah menikah dan suamiku seorang Muggle. Aku disini bersamanya dan anak kami, Jun. Mereka duduk disana."

Harry menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Cho, pada meja yang terpisah tiga meja dari tempat Harry sekarang. Harry melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang, kulit pucat dan mata biru sedang menyuapi seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Cho, bahkan dari kejauhan.

"Anakmu mirip sekali denganmu, Cho." Ucap Harry.

"Semua orang berkata begitu." Cho tersenyum bangga. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Hubungi aku, Harry. Aku ingin sekali bicara lebih panjang denganmu."

Harry mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Mungkin kita bisa pergi makan siang bersama? Aku akan kirim surat padamu, oke?"

Cho membuka tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan dompet. Ia mengambil selembar kartu nama dari dalamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Harry. Harry melihat nama Cho Chang tertulis disana, beserta tulisan 'Bridal Consultant' dan nomor telepon serta email yang bisa dihubungi.

"Itu kartu namaku, ada nomor telepon pribadiku disana. Hubungi aku, oke Harry? Janji padaku."

Harry mengangguk. Dan setelah satu pelukan lagi, Cho kembali ke mejanya. Harry memperhatikan Cho sedikit lebih lama sebelum kembali duduk. Teddy dan Katie memperhatikan Harry dengan seksama.

"Apa?" tanya Harry.

Katie menggeleng, Teddy hanya mengangkat bahu. Keduanya kembali berkonsentrasi dengan makanan mereka dan mengobrol tentang ikan-ikan di akuarium.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

 **In The Other Side of The World**

 **by**

 **nessh**

* * *

 **Chapter** **9**

* * *

Harry merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang dalam dadanya dan suara degup jantungnya itu memenuhi telinganya. Mungkin terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini ketika Jo meneleponnya dan mengatakan Katie masuk rumah sakit karena jatuh. Namun saat itu yang Harry rasakan adalah takut. Ia sangat takut putrinya mengalami cedera yang sangat parah atau bahkan lebih mematikan dari itu. Sementara yang Harry rasakan hari ini adalah gugup. Ia sangat gugup dan benaknya tidak henti membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi saat Harry membuka pintu The Burrow. Apa yang akan ia lihat, apa yang akan ia dengar, apa yang orang-orang akan katakan, semuanya. Untungnya, Harry tidak membawa Katie hari ini. Andromeda mengatakan lebih baik Harry menghadapi semuanya sendiri dulu dan Harry setuju. Harry juga ingin menjelaskan segala situasinya pada keluarga Weasley dan memberitau mereka soal Katie pada akhirnya. Jadi saat Harry mengenalkan Katie pada mereka, Harry harap saat itu suasana di antara Harry dan Keluarga Weasley sudah lebih baik. Ron berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Mum akan memperlakukan Katie seperti cucunya sendiri. Dad dan Roxanne mungkin akan menyeret putrimu untuk mengajari mereka semua tentang teknologi terbaru Muggle." Kata Ron dua hari lalu.

Namun Harry tidak bisa tidak merasa khawatir. Dia hilang selama bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar, wajar kalau semua orang tidak menerima kepulangannya dengan baik.

Sekarang, Harry sudah ber-Apparate langsung ke depan pintu rumah The Burrow. Ia menelan ludah, berusaha memberanikan dirinya dan mengangkat tangannya, hendak mengetuk pintu itu. Namun disaat yang bersamaan, pintu itu terbuka dan Harry menghadapi wajah familiar.

Mata Ginny Weasley melebar, hampir sebulat dan sebesar mata burung hantu, mulutnya menganga dan segelas teh yang akan ia bawa pada ayahnya jatuh dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Namun ia tidak peduli. Matanya fokus pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini, orang yang ia kira tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi seumur hidupnya. Dulu Ginny sempat membayangkan Harry akan kembali, kembali pada Ginny lebih tepatnya. Sisi romantis Ginny membayangkan Harry akan kembali dan menyatakan cintanya pada Ginny, lalu mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya, seperti akhir dari semua dongeng yang ia dengar sejak kecil. Namun waktu dan Draco menghilangkan semua itu. Ginny sadar Harry tidak akan pernah memberikan apa yang Draco berikan padanya. Walau Ginny masih berharap Harry akan kembali. Sekarang, melihat Harry Potter berdiri di hadapannya, Ginny merasa banyak yang ingin ia katakan, banyak yang ingin ia ungkapkan padanya. Ginny mengangkat tangannya dan—

 _Plak!_

Harry sangat terkejut, dari semua skenario yang ada di benaknya, hal satu ini sama sekali tidak terpikirkan. Siapa yang mengira kalau Ginny akan menjadi orang pertama yang Harry temui di The Burrow? Dan tamparan itu, Harry juga tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya. Harry menatap shock pada Ginny, yang terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Harry.

Harry mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa panas dan berdenyut. "Aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkan itu."

"Kamu pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu." Ujar Ginny pelan.

Harry mengangguk. Mereka hanya diam, menatap satu sama lain, hingga Mrs Weasley datang tergopoh-gopoh di belakang Ginny setelah mendengar semua kerusuhan itu.

"Ginny! Apa yang—Oh Merlin!" Mrs Weasley menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya menyentuh dadanya.

"Mum, Ginny." Ron muncul di belakang Mrs Weasley dan Ginny. Ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat Harry berdiri di mulut pintu sambil memegang pipi kirinya, Ron yakin Ginny sudah memberikan 'sambutan' pada Harry. "Hey mate, ayo masuk. Sampai kapan mau berdiri di pintu, eh?"

Suara putranya membuat Mrs Weasley sadar dan ia langsung menyuruh Harry untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti biasanya, Mrs Weasley memeluk Harry dengan sangat erat, membuat Harry kesulitan bernafas. Lalu menyeret Harry untuk duduk di ruang makan, tepat di seberang Ron yang menatapnya geli. Ginny duduk di sebelah Ron, ia tidak berkata apa pun pada Harry dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Harry hanya menghela nafas tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum pada Mrs Weasley yang memberinya banyak makanan di piringnya, katanya Harry terlalu kurus. Harry hanya tertawa kecil, padahal faktanya sebanyak apapun Harry makan, dia akan tetap seperti itu. Mungkin sudah genetiknya. Mr Weasley hampir terpeleset saat melihat Harry sudah duduk manis di meja makan rumahnya.

" _Blimey_!" Mr Weasley berseru kaget, "apa itu Harry Potter?"

Harry tersenyum kikuk, "Err...yeah. Ehem. Selamat malam Mr Weasley."

"Aku mengundangnya, Dad. Aku harap itu tidak apa-apa." Sahut Ron, melihat kedua orangtuanya bergantian.

Mrs Weasley mengibaskan tangannya ringan dan tersenyum pada Harry. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Kami semua merindukan Harry." Mrs Weasley menepuk punggung tangan Harry yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mr Weasley mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja, itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku mau dengar kemana saja kamu pergi selama ini, Harry. Aku percaya tidak ada satu orang pun di meja ini yang tidak penasaran."

Mrs Weasley dan Ron mengangguk setuju. Ron menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak Harry mengerti dengan mulut penuh makanan. Harry menahan tawanya, beberapa hal tidak berubah.

Harry melirik ke seberang meja pada Ginny, yang tampak tidak bersemangat dan hanya mempermainkan makanan dihadapannya. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Harry sangat mengenali ekspresi itu. Ginny sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia dulu sering melihat wajah itu saat melihat Ginny sedang mengerjakan peer atau membantu Harry dalam menyusun strategi sebelum pertandingan Quidditch atau dalam latihan Dumbledore's Army.

Makan malam berlangsung lancar dengan obrolan ringan seputar hari Ron dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai peralatan Muggle terbaru dari Mr Weasley. Setelah itu, Harry, Ron serta Mr dan Mrs Weasley duduk bersama di ruang tengah, Ginny pergi ke kamarnya dengan alasan sangat lelah malam ini. Harry menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mereka tentang apa yang Harry lakukan selama ini, kemana dia pergi dan tentu saja, _kenapa_ dia pergi. Harry menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan itu dengan sabar hingga pertanyaan _kenapa_ itu keluar dari Ron.

"Karena aku ingin hidup normal, Ron." Jawab Harry. "Aku tau banyak orang berharap aku menjadi Auror, menangkap penjahat, menjadi pahlawan seperti yang banyak orang inginkan. Aku juga tau tentang harapan beberapa orang tentang hidupku setelah perang selesai. Masuk ke Akademi Auror, menikahi seorang gadis, dan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti pada setiap dongeng. Namun aku tau aku tidak akan bisa memiliki hidup normal jika aku tetap di Inggris. Saat itu semua itu membuatku merasa sangat sesak dan saat ide tentang hidup normal di tempat lain—jauh dari Inggris—muncul di benakku, aku langsung melakukan itu. Aku pergi begitu saja."

Harry memilih untuk tidak menceritakan tentang harapan Mrs Weasley untuk membentuk satu keluarga besar Weasley yang bahagia dan perasaannya untuk Hermione. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun, terutama keluarga Weasley yang sudah memperlakukannya dengan baik selama bertahun-tahun.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak memberitau kami, Harry?" tanya Mrs Weasley, kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajahnya, membuat rasa bersalah Harry semakin besar. Wanita ini begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Aku harap aku memiliki alasan yang bagus, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya itu. Alasan sederhana kenapa aku tidak memberitau kalian semua karena aku tidak ingin banyak orang tau keberadaanku."

"Tapi Andromeda tau, benar?" sahut Mr Weasley.

Harry mengangguk. "Karena aku punya tanggung jawab pada Teddy. Aku sudah berjanji pada Remus dan Tonks untuk selalu menjaga Teddy. Aku tidak ingin Ted tumbuh sepertiku."

Harry menghela nafas, ia menatap Ron, Mr dan Mrs Weasley bergantian.

"Aku tau apapun yang aku katakan atau lakukan tidak bisa menebus apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada kalian semua. Aku mengabaikan kalian dan itu bukan hal kecil yang dapat dilupakan atau dimaafkan begitu saja. Tapi aku berjanji pada kalian semua, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi dan jika kalian semua mengijinkan, aku ingin kembali di hidup kalian."

Mr Weasley dan Ron tersenyum pada Harry, sementara mata Mrs Weasley berkaca-kaca. Mrs Weasley menghampiri Harry dan memberinya pelukan yang sangat erat, mengatakan pada Harry kalau dia selalu diterima di rumahnya dan apapun yang terjadi, Mrs Weasley selalu menganggap Harry sebagai salah satu anaknya. Ron dan Mr Weasley memberinya pelukan, menyambutnya kembali ke keluarga.

Harry akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Walau dia yakin ada satu Weasley yang masih harus dia hadapi.

Sisa siang itu Harry, Ron, Mr dan Mrs Weasley bertukar cerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi selama Harry pergi. Harry juga bercerita tentang Katie, membuat Mrs Weasley menangis lagi.

"Aku punya cucu perempuan!"

Mrs Weasley meminta Harry berjanji untuk membawa Katie bertemu dengan Keluarga Weasley sebelum pernikahan Ron dan Luna. Harry, tentu saja, menyanggupi dan berjanji akan membawa Katie ke The Burrow dua hari lagi. Mrs Weasley terlihat sangat senang, dia meninggalkan para pria untuk menjahit sweater untuk Katie. Tidak lama, Ron pamit karena dia masih ada pekerjaan, meninggalkan Harry bersama Mr Weasley di ruang tamu.

Arthur Weasley menatap anak laki-laki—tidak, _pria_ —di depannya ini. Harry banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Arthur melihat ke arah tangga sekilas, lalu kembali pada Harry.

"Aku rasa kamu harus bicara dengannya."

Harry tau siapa yang Mr Weasley maksud dengan _dia._ Ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Mr Weasley tersenyum. "Tenang, Harry. Kamu akan baik-baik saja. Ginny mungkin akan mengirim satu atau dua kutukan padamu, tapi kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Harry tertawa kecil. "Aku harap begitu. Ginny berhak marah padaku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menerimanya."

* * *

Kamar Ginny masih seperti yang Harry ingat, sangat sedikit perubahan yang terlihat. Poster tim Quidditch favorit Ginny, Holyhead Harpies, masih menempel di dinding bersama lambang Gryffindor. Harry juga masih melihat beberapa foto yang sama tertempel disana, termasuk foto Ginny bersama si kembar, Fred dan George, serta Ginny bersama para anggota Laskar Dumbledore yang diambil Colin Creevey sebelum Umbridge memergoki mereka. Semua anggota Laskar terlihat sangat senang, Harry ingat waktu itu semua orang berhasil melakukan mantra yang Harry ajarkan dan Colin menawarkan diri untuk mengabadikan momen itu. Harry tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dengan foto miliknya, mungkin itu hilang saat perang atau tertinggal di rumah keluarga Dursley.

Pemilik kamar itu sendiri berdiri menghadap jendela, memunggungi Harry. Ginny melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya menatap kosong.

Harry diam. Dia menunggu Ginny bicara atau menghukumnya atau meneriakinya. _Hell,_ bahkan Harry berharap Ginny akan mulai meneriakinya sekarang, itu lebih baik dibandingkan berdiri dalam diam seperti sekarang. Ginny bukan orang yang pendiam. Tidak ada perempuan yang akan tumbuh menjadi seorang yang pendiam di rumah penuh dengan kakak laki-laki. Ginny orang yang tegas, berpendirian dan berani, sangat berani. Itu selalu membuat Harry kagum pada gadis bungsu keluarga Weasley ini.

"Saat kamu pergi, aku sering mendapati diriku sendiri berdiri disini, menatap keluar sana. Berharap melihatmu berjalan menuju rumah ini," ujar Ginny pelan, ia masih menatap keluar, memunggungi Harry. "Aku berharap kamu kembali kesini, padaku. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Ginny memutar tubuhnya. Bahkan dari tempat Harry berdiri, ia bisa melihat airmata mulai menghiasi matanya.

"Aku terus menunggu, Harry, tapi kamu tidak pernah kembali. Kenapa kamu tidak kembali? Aku akan mengerti jika kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi. Perang itu mengubahmu. Merlin," Ginny mengibaskan tangannya dan mengusap rambutnya, "perang itu mengubah semua orang termasuk aku dan keluargaku. Namun setidaknya," Ginny menelan ludah dan berbisik, "setidaknya kami semua— _aku_ —berhak menerima penjelasan kenapa kamu meninggalkan kami semua."

Airmata kini menuruni kedua pipi Ginny. Harry menghampiri gadis itu dan merangkulnya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia berkali-kali membisikkan kata maaf di telinga Ginny. Itu hanya membuat Ginny menangis semakin kencang.

Ginny mendorong Harry pelan dan mengusap air matanya. "Itu sudah masa lalu, kamu tidak perlu menjelaskan padaku kenapa kamu pergi."

"Gin," Harry menghela nafas. "Aku menyayangimu, aku selalu dan akan selalu menyayangimu. Aku hanya bisa minta maaf atas semua yang aku lakukan padamu—"

"Berhenti disana, Potter." Potong Ginny. "Kamu tidak hutang apapun padaku. Oh tidak. Mungkin kamu hutang makan malam di restoran termahal di London. Tapi di luar itu, kamu tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kamu pergi."

"Tapi tetap saja, Gin, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan semua itu. Aku pergi meninggalkan kalian begitu saja, tanpa penjelasan, tanpa apa-apa. Hanya pergi. Itu tindakan seorang pengecut."

"Aku hanya senang kamu kembali dan aku harap kamu tidak pergi tanpa pamit lagi." Mata Ginny menyipit pada Harry.

Harry tersenyum. "Tidak akan pernah. Aku berjanji padamu."

"Bagus, Potter." Ginny mengangguk dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya, menyilang kakinya. "Sekarang katakan padaku, apa rencanamu soal Hermione?"

Harry berkedip. "Hermione? Ada apa dengan Hermione?"

Ginny tersenyum kecil. "Kamu berubah drastis sejak hari pernikahan Bill dan Fleur, hari dimana kalian bertiga menghilang. Aku tau ada sesuatu yang salah saat Ron tiba-tiba saja pulang, disusul Hermione yang muncul di luar perbatasan The Burrow beberapa hari kemudian. Saat kamu kembali ke Hogwarts, kamu menolak bicara pada siapapun terutama Ron dan Hermione, dua sahabatmu sendiri." Ginny menghela nafas. "Lalu aku melihatmu bicara dengan Hermione di tepi danau. Aku tidak menyangka itu akan menjadi hari terakhirku melihatmu." Mata cokelat terang bertemu dengan mata hijau.

"Kamu mencintai Hermione." Ginny tersenyum lembut. Senyum tulus pertama yang ia berikan pada Harry sejak mereka bertemu kembali.

Itu bukan pertanyaan namun sebuah pernyataan yang sangat jelas. Harry terpaku di bawah tatapan intens Ginny. Harry baru membuka mulutnya saat pintu kamar Ginny terbuka dengan suara yang cukup keras. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang platinum berdiri di mulut pintu, dahinya berkerut saat melihat Ginny tidak seorang diri.

"Molly sepertinya lupa mengatakan padaku kalau kamu tidak sendirian." Ujar Draco Malfoy, matanya tidak lepas dari Harry.

Ginny tersenyum lebar. "Ah, Draco. Kamu ingat Harry, benar?" Ia menghampiri Draco dan mengecup pipi kirinya.

Draco tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Harry dengan dahi berkerut. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Ginny dengan gestur posesif.

Harry memutar matanya. "Tenang, Malfoy. Aku disini karena aku perlu bicara dengan Ginny, hanya itu. Aku tidak berusaha merebutnya darimu atau apapun."

"Hmm."

"Tenang, Draco." Ginny tertawa kecil dan mengusap lengan pacarnya. "Kami hanya mengobrol. Harry temanku, tidak lebih."

Ketiga orang di kamar itu mendengar suara Molly memanggil nama Ginny dari bawah. Ginny menjawab ibunya, ia melepaskan tangan Draco. Sebelum ia pergi, Ginny menatap Draco dan Harry bergantian, terlihat serius.

"Kalian berdua, _behave._ Aku mau semua bagian dari tubuh kalian _dan_ kamar ini tetap rapi, mengerti?"

Draco menggumamkan kata iya.

Harry mengangkat bahu.

Ginny pergi dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Draco dan Harry berdua. Draco masih mendelik pada Harry.

Harry menghela nafas. "Aku bersumpah, Malfoy, tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Ginny."

"Aku tau. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka kau berduaan dengan pacarku di kamar."

Harry mengangkat alisnya. "Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di belakang pintu, Malfoy?"

Draco nyengir. "Cukup lama. Sudah kuduga kau ada sesuatu dengan Granger. Tidak ada seorang pun di Slytherin percaya, kebanyakan percaya ada sesuatu diantara Weasley dan Granger."

"Apa? Slytherin bergosip tentangku?"

"Potter. Semua orang di Hogwarts bergosip tentang kalian bertiga. Bahkan ada taruhan tentang siapa yang nantinya akan Granger pilih. Tidak ada yang menang tentu saja. Semua orang lupa dengan taruhan itu karena perang. Tapi kalau saja taruhan itu tetap ada, aku akan menang banyak uang." Senyuman di wajah Draco semakin lebar.

Harry menghela nafas lagi.

* * *

Katherine Potter duduk di antara tumpukan album foto di ruang tengah bersama Teddy dan Nana Andy (Andromeda bersikukuh Katie memanggilnya demikian). Ia dan Teddy mendengarkan cerita Nana Andy sambil melihat-lihat banyak sekali foto. Kebanyakan dari album foto mendiang ibu Teddy, ayah Teddy juga memiliki beberapa album namun tidak sebanyak yang ibu Teddy miliki.

"Nah ini Katie, adalah kakekmu, James Potter." Kata Andromeda, menunjuk seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata di antara 3 laki-laki lainnya. James mengenakan jubah Hogwarts-nya dan melambai pada kamera.

"Mirip Daddy." Katie takjub dengan kemiripan yang dimiliki kakek dan ayahnya.

Andromeda tertawa kecil. "Ya, mereka memang sangat mirip. Tapi ayahmu memiliki mata nenekmu, Lily. James juga bermain Quidditch seperti ayahmu, dia Chaser untuk tim Gryffindor. Lily lebih suka membaca buku dan belajar."

"Seperti Dad dan Hermione!" sahut Teddy.

"Ya, seperti Remus dan Hermione." Andromeda mengangguk setuju.

"Grandma Lily dan Hermione tidak bermain Quidditch?" tanya Katie.

"Oh, tidak. Dari cerita Remus, Lily tidak pernah menyukai sapu dan ketinggian. Hermione juga sama. Keduanya wanita yang sangat pintar, paling pintar di angkatannya. Tapi untuk urusan Quidditch dan sapu, James dan Harry adalah yang terbaik."

Andromeda membuka halaman berikutnya dari album foto di tangannya. "Ah, ini foto pernikahan James dan Lily."

Katie dan Teddy melihat James Potter berdiri di tengah, merangkul seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan mata hijau. Keduanya tersenyum dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Itu ayahku, Katie." Kata Teddy, menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri di sisi kanan Lily Potter.

Katie melihat Remus terlihat kurus dan pucat, namun tetap tersenyum lebar untuk pesta pernikahan sahabatnya. Sangat berbeda dengan James dan seorang laki-laki lain dengan rambut hitam, mata gelap, yang berdiri di samping James.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Katie.

"Itu Sirius Black, sahabat James dan wali ayahmu, Katie." Jawab Andromeda.

"Ooh."

"Andy? Ted?" suara feminin bergema dari luar rumah.

Teddy berhenti melihat-lihat album foto, senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajahnya. Ia melompat bangun dan berlari keluar dari ruang tengah menuju pintu rumah sembari berteriak, "Hermione! Hermione!"

Teddy membuka pintu dan langsung melompar ke pelukan wanita berambut cokelat di hadapannya. Hermione tertawa, memeluk Teddy erat serta mengecup puncak kepalanya yang kini warnanya menyerupai warna rambut Hermione sendiri.

"Hey, Ted! Oh aku rindu sekali padamu!" kata Hermione.

"Aku juga! Kau sudah lama tidak kesini, Hermione. Harry menginap disini, dengan Katie! Kami sedang melihat-lihat foto bersama Nana sekarang."

"Oh ya? Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Hermione.

Teddy mengangguk semangat dan langsung menarik Hermione masuk ke dalam rumah.

Andromeda tersenyum hangat pada Hermione dan hanya bisa memutar matanya melihat tingkah cucu laki-lakinya. Teddy sangat dekat dengan Hermione, dia selalu seperti ini setiap kali Hermione berkunjung. Teddy benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. Andromeda dan Hermione bertukar sapa singkat, karena kedua anak berebut menginginkan perhatian Hermione.

"Hey Katie, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Hermione duduk di samping Katie, mengalungkan tangannya di bahu anak perempuan itu. Teddy duduk di samping kiri Hermione.

"Nana Andy punya banyak foto lama Aunt Minnie. Lihat, ini foto Grandpa James dan Grandma Lily!" Katie menunjuk foto James dan Lily Potter muda sedang duduk di kursi taman di bawah pohon, tangan James mengalung di bahu Lily. Keduanya tersenyum pada satu sama lain. "Nana Andy bilang Grandpa James juga bermain Quidditch seperti Daddy dan aku."

"Oh ya. Aku dengar dari Remus, ayah Teddy," Hermione menoleh pada Teddy, tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya. Teddy balas nyengir pada Hermione. "Kalau James adalah Chaser terbaik di angkatannya, dia selalu membuat Lily takut setiap kali James bermain dan melakukan manufer berbahaya."

"Dan bagaimana dengan Harry?" sahut Andromeda. "Aku dengar dia juga pemain terbaik di angkatannya, seperti James."

Katie dan Teddy melihat Hermione, mata mereka bersinar dengan rasa ingin tau. Ingin mendengar lebih jauh tentang Harry Potter dari seseorang yang mereka berdua tau mengenal Harry lebih baik dari siapa pun. Teddy sudah banyak mendengar cerita tentang Trio Emas Gryffindor, namun dia tau dia tidak akan mendengar banyak tentang Harry dari Ron dan selama ini Hermione jarang sekali bicara tentang Harry. Mungkin kali ini akan berbeda, karena Katie ada disini dan karena Harry sudah pulang sekarang.

Hermione tersenyum kecil, membayangkan saat semuanya masih sangat sederhana. Saat ia, Ron dan Harry mencari siapa Nicholas Flamel. Saat ia dan Ron menonton pertandingan Quidditch pertama Harry. Saat mereka bertiga duduk di tepi perapian sebelum mereka pulang setelah tahun pertama mereka selesai.

"Harry...Dia berbeda. Seeker terbaik yang pernah Gryffindor lihat dan yang termuda dalam satu abad." Hermione mengusap kepala Teddy dan Katie, namun matanya nampak memandang ke kejauhan. "Dia direkrut oleh Professor McGonagall setelah ia melihat Harry menangkap Remembrall milik Neville Longbottom yang diambil oleh Draco Malfoy. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Harry menyentuh sapu dan terbang menggunakannya."

"Tapi Harry langsung masuk tim Quidditch? Wow." Teddy takjub mendengarnya.

"Ya. Harry sehebat itu. Saat dia ikut Triwizard Turnamen, Harry menggunakan sapu untuk menghadapi naga di tugas pertamanya. Dan Viktor Krum juga mengakui Harry sangat natural menggunakan sapu."

"Apa itu Turnamen Triwizard?" tanya Katie.

Hermione hendak menjawab saat suara maskulin menyahut sebelum ia sempat menjawab. Hermione, Katie dan Teddy menoleh, melihat Harry berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Itu turnamen antara tiga sekolah di Eropa; Hogwarts, Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons," jawab Harry, ia duduk di samping Teddy. "Ada satu orang yang mewakili setiap sekolah untuk bertanding. Tapi saat itu, terjadi kesalahan dan aku terpilih menjadi juara keempat. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut bertanding."

Harry menatap Hermione dan tersenyum, ia ingat saat itu hanya Hermione yang ada di sisinya. Semua orang mencibir setiap kali melihat Harry. Namun Hermione selalu percaya padanya, selalu berada disisinya, walau Harry bersikap menyebalkan pada Hermione.

"Harry tidak mau ikut turnamen itu dan dia memang tidak seharusnya ikut. Turnamen itu seharusnya hanya diikuti oleh orang-orang yang sudah berusia 17tahun atau lebih. Tapi ayahmu," Hermione menunduk menatap gadis kecil di sampingnya, "saat itu masih 14 tahun. Semua orang mengira Harry berbuat curang untuk ikut turnamen itu."

"Tapi Daddy tidak pernah curang?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak pernah. Namun tidak ada yang percaya itu."

"Tapi Hermione percaya padaku, Hermione selalu percaya dan yakin padaku. Dan itu sudah cukup untukku."

Mata Harry dan Hermione kembali bertemu. Mereka tersenyum, sesaat tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri dan nuansa nostalgia.

Teddy dan Katie saling melirik, terlihat bingung. Teddy hanya mengangkat bahu, Katie mengikik tanpa suara.

Tidak ada menyadari Andromeda keluar dari ruangan tengah. Sinar matanya menari-nari. Andromeda berpikir untuk mengajak Minerva minum teh, mungkin membicarakan dua orang dewasa yang terus menerus bertindak seperti remaja ini.

* * *

Thx For Reading!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **In The Other Side of The World**

 **by**

 **nessh**

* * *

 **Chapter** **10**

* * *

Harry menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahu Katie, lalu mengecup keningnya. Ia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat melihat putri semata wayangnya. Sejak kapan Katie tumbuh sebesar ini? Harry menoleh pada Teddy dan melihat Teddy semakin mirip dengan Remus setiap harinya, namun dengan kepribadian dan kecerobohan Tonks. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tumbuh menjadi remaja, kemudian dewasa, lalu mereka akan memiliki hidup mereka sendiri. _Hell,_ bahkan Teddy masuk Hogwarts sebentar lagi. Apa dia akan masuk Gryffindor seperti Remus? Atau Hufflepuff seperti Tonks? Atau Slytherin seperti Andromeda? Atau Ravenclaw seperti Ted Tonks? Harry tertawa pelan, anak ini benar-benar melambangkan Hogwarts. Harry menarik selimut Teddy hingga menutupi bahunya, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Katie. Namun Teddy langsung menendang selimutnya beberapa detik kemudian. Harry menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Teddy.

Saat Harry kembali turun ke ruang tengah, ia hanya melihat Hermione duduk disana. Kedua tangan Hermione memegang secangkir minuman, sementara matanya menatap kosong ke perapian. Andromeda sudah tidak terlihat, mungkin dia sudah pergi tidur saat Harry sibuk dengan Katie dan Teddy.

Hermione mendengar langkah kaki Harry dan menoleh, memberinya seulas senyuman lalu kembali menatap perapian.

"Andy sudah pergi tidur?" tanya Harry. Ia duduk di kursi berlengan di seberang Hermione.

"Iya. Tidak lama setelah kau membawa Ted dan Katie ke kamar."

Suara perapian menghiasi hening di antara Harry dan Hermione.

"Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" tanya Hermione kemudian.

"Kemana?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tau. Hanya saja, aku dengar malam ini sangat cerah. Rasanya akan menyenangkan berjalan-jalan, lagipula anak-anak sudah tidur."

Harry berpikir sejenak. Ia kemudian mengusulkan, "Bagaimana kalau Godric's Hollow?"

"Godric's Hollow?" ulang Hermione.

"Kalau kau mau," tambah Harry cepat-cepat. Sejak kembali ke Inggris, Harry ingin pergi kesana. Selama ini Harry baru pergi ke Godric's Hollow dua kali. Pertama kali saat perang dan kedua kali sebelum Harry pergi dari Inggris. Tapi rasanya, Harry ingin sekali pergi ke tempat dimana orangtuanya berada.

Dan Hermione sepertinya mengerti perasaan Harry itu,

"Tentu saja. Kita pergi ke Godric's Hollow."

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, Harry dan Hermione ber-Apparate ke Godric's Hollow. Seperti saat keduanya mengunjungi Godric's Hollow pertama kali, jalanan terlihat sangat sepi, tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka disana. Tanpa sadar, Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Harry. Mereka berjalan melewati rumah yang dulu ditempati Harry dan kedua orangtuanya. Kali ini mereka tidak berhenti disana, mereka berjalan terus menuju gereja dan menuju tempat pemakaman. Harry mendorong gerbang menuju pemakaman terbuka. Harry dan Hermione terus berjalan hingga keduanya berdiri di depan makam James dan Lily Potter.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menggumam pelan. Sebuah karangan bunga lily kini terbaring di depan nisan kedua orangtua Harry. Harry tersenyum penuh terima kasih padanya.

"Ingat saat kita terakhir kali disini, Hermione?" Harry berkata pelan, lalu melanjutkan tanpa menunggu Hermione menjawab. "Aku senang karena kau yang menemaniku kemari, bukan Ron atau Ginny atau siapa pun." Harry memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hermione, ia meraih kedua tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau selalu ada disana untukku, percaya padaku, bahkan saat seluruh dunia tidak peduli dan tidak percaya padaku. Tapi aku pergi meninggalkanmu karena aku cemburu dan—"

Hermione menarik kerah baju Harry lalu... _firework_.

Harry, tersadar dari kagetnya dan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Hermione, ia menutup kedua matanya. Ia merasakan kedua tangan Hermione merayap mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Bisik Hermione, dahinya menempel dengan dahi Harry.

Harry tertawa. "Dan kau masih _bossy._ "

"Hmm," gumam Hermione. "Tapi kau menyukaiku seperti ini."

"Mungkin. Tapi aku serius Hermione, aku minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu. Aku tau maaf saja tidak cukup setelah semua yang kau berikan padaku dan apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Tapi aku harap kau mau memaafkanku."

Hermione hanya diam, menatap mata hijau yang sangat ia rindukan. Tangannya secara tidak sadar mengusap rambut Harry.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Hermione. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu padaku—"

Hermione menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Harry.

"Kumohon berhenti bicara, Harry." Ujarnya pelan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hermione? Kita harus membicarakan ini."

Hermione menghela nafas. "Aku masih tidak yakin tentang perasaanku padamu, tapi aku tau aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi dan aku tau apa yang kurasakan ini lebih bukan sekedar rasa sayang kepada seorang teman. Namun aku tidak tau kapan aku bisa membalas kata-katamu. Tapi bisakah kita menjalani ini," Hermione menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Harry bergantian, mengisyaratkan hubungan mereka. "pelan-pelan? Bisakah kita mulai hubungan kita dari awal lagi?"

Harry mengangguk, dan menundukkan wajahnya mendekati Hermione. Menangkap bibir Hermione dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum, tidak percaya dia akhirnya bisa memeluk Hermione seperti ini. Ini adalah sesuatu yang Harry inginkan sejak lama. Harry melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione, mengangkatnya sedikit hingga kaki Hermione tidak lagi menyentuh tanah.

"Harry?"

"Hmm..."

"Kau sadar kan kita sedang di depan kedua orangtuamu?"

Harry serta-merta mundur, kedua matanya melebar panik. Hermione langsung terbahak melihat ekspresi Harry itu sembari memegang perutnya. Harry cemberut.

"Hermione! Itu tidak lucu."

"Oh itu sangat lucu. Tunggu sampai aku menceritakan ini pada Ron—lebih baik lagi, sebaiknya aku menyimpannya di Pensieve."

"Hermione!"

Hermione menyeringai lebar dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di bahu Harry, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Aku membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orangtuamu jika melihat kita seperti ini."

"Dad dan Sirius mungkin akan berpesta. Mum akan menahan mereka untuk berpesta. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengenal Mum dan Dad, jadi itu hanya perkiraanku saja."

"Oh Harry," Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry. "Aku yakin dimana pun mereka sekarang, mereka akan sangat bangga padamu."

"Aku harap begitu."

"Aku _tau,_ Harry. Mereka bangga padamu, seperti aku bangga padamu."

Harry tersenyum, mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, sudah terlalu malam."

Hermione mengangguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari area pemakaman. Tidak ada yang menoleh dan melihat dua sosok yang muncul di tempat mereka sebelumnya berdiri. Seorang pria dengan rambut gelap dan kacamata, serta seorang wanita dengan rambut merah gelap dan mata hijau.

" _Akhirnya._ Aku lega kalau akhirnya Harry memilih Hermione. Benar, Lil?" James Potter menoleh pada istrinya, seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Padfoot benar, Hermione memang pas untuk Harry."

"Tentu saja. Pria keluarga Potter butuh wanita seperti itu untuk menjaga kalian tetap utuh." Lily tersenyum melihat sosok anaknya yang sudah dewasa. Ia dan James terus mengawasi Harry tumbuh dewasa, melihatnya menjadi sosok ayah yang penyayang untuk Katie. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

James mengecup kening Lily. "Tentu saja. Dia seorang Potter."

"Untung saja dia tidak mewarisi ego-mu." Gumam Lily.

" _Ouch,_ Lil." James menyentuh dadanya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. "Ego ini memenangkan hatimu."

"Aku masih tidak percaya aku mengatakan iya saat kau mengajakku ke Hogsmaede. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Amortentia atau Imperius atau aku sudah gila..."

James menghela nafas dramatis. "Evans, aku terluka. Kau benar-benar mengira aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Lily melirik suaminya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, menimbang-nimbang sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak."

"Lihat? Kau mencintaiku." James tersenyum penuh sayang.

"Imperius, mungkin. Amortentia, tidak. Kecuali kau meminta bantuan Severus untuk membuat Amortentia dan itu tidak mungkin."

* * *

Saat Harry membuka matanya di pagi hari, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah rambut cokelat. Harry berkedip, tangan kirinya menggapai-gapai dan menemukan kacamatanya tergeletak di meja. Baru setelah Harry memakai kacamatanya, ia sadar kalau dia tertidur di sofa di ruang tengah dengan Hermione di pelukannya. Harry tersenyum, memori dari malam sebelumnya memenuhi kepalanya.

Harry dan Hermione terjaga hampir semalaman untuk bicara. Banyak sekali hal yang harus mereka bicarakan, terutama mengenai hubungan mereka yang masih baru ini. Mereka berdua tinggal di tempat yang berbeda, di benua yang berbeda. Walau mereka memutuskan untuk memikirkan itu nanti saat mereka ingin hubungan mereka lanjut ke tahap yang lebih serius, Harry tidak bisa tidak memikirkan itu. Harry sadar Hermione sangat menyukai pekerjaannya di kementerian, tempat dimana Hermione bisa benar-benar membawa perubahan untuk dunia mereka. Harry juga menyukai pekerjaannya dan tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Namun suatu hari mereka harus memutuskan, apa Harry atau Hermione yang akan meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan pindah.

Hermione membuka matanya perlahan dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Selamat pagi." Bisik Harry sambil mengusap punggung Hermione.

"Pagi," Hermione tersenyum. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Harry melirik jam di dinding. "Hampir jam 7. Kau harus pergi kerja?"

Hermione mengangguk dan bangkit perlahan kemudian duduk, Harry melakukan hal yang sama. Hermione melihat sekeliling ruangan yang masih sangat sepi.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke apartemenku sekarang." Hermione bangkit dari kursi, mengambil jubahnya yang tersampir di bahu sofa.

"Hmm. Tinggal untuk sarapan." Pinta Harry sambil meraih tangan Hermione.

Hermione senyum, menunduk dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Harry. "Aku harus mandi dan ganti baju, Harry. Aku tidak mungkin memakai baju yang sama ke kantor dua hari berturut-turut."

"Pakai bajuku." Harry nyengir.

Hermione menggeleng, mengecup Harry lagi. "Aku akan mampir lagi malam ini, oke?"

Harry mengangguk. Ia tetap duduk di sofa beberapa menit setelah Hermione pulang menggunakan Floo. Harry melirik jam, mungkin sebentar lagi semua orang akan bangun dan turun untuk sarapan. Ia akhirnya berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua orang.

Andromeda adalah orang pertama yang memasuki ruangan, tepat setelah Harry selesai memasak telur dan _bacon_.

"Selamat pagi, Harry." Andromeda duduk di meja makan.

"Pagi Andy, kopi?" Harry menyimpan satu piring berisi telur dan _bacon_ di depan Andromeda.

"Teh saja. Aku rasa perutku sudah tidak kuat untuk kopi."

Terdengar ketukan dari jendela saat Harry sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas. Ia menaruh gelas di meja makan dekat dengan Andromeda lalu berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya. Beberapa burung hantu masuk ke ruangan, mereka hanya menurunkan surat-surat lalu kembali terbang keluar, kecuali burung hantu yang membawa Daily Prophet ia mengulurkan kakinya pada Harry dan baru pergi setelah Harry memberi 5 Knut.

"Harry, ada surat untukmu dari Minerva." Andromeda mengulurkan surat dengan lambang Hogwarts di belakangnya tanpa berhenti membaca suratnya sendiri.

Harry berhenti membaca Daily Prophet dan menerima surat itu dari tangan Andromeda. Harry membacanya dengan cepat.

"McGonagal ingin bertemu di Hogwarts secepatnya." Gumam Harry. Ia mendongak untuk melihat Andromeda yang sedang membuka surat keduanya. "Boleh aku pinjam burung hantu untuk mengabarinya?"

"Tentu saja."

Harry bangkit dari kursi untuk menulis balasan bagi Minerva.

* * *

Hogsmaede terlihat sangat sepi di hari biasa. Tidak banyak yang berubah, selain adanya beberapa toko baru seperti cabang Weasley's Wizard Wheezez dan beberapa tempat makan baru. Harry lihat Madam Puddifoot sudah diganti dengan kafe baru yang lebih modern dan modelnya mengingatkan Harry pada kafe yang sering Harry lihat di Amerika. Harry berjalan menuju gerbang Hogwarts.

Neville sudah menunggu disana, ia tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Harry. Harry juga terlihat senang melihat teman lamanya. Neville menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu, _mate._ Apa kabar? Apa kabar Katie?" tanya Neville. Ia dan H

arry berjalan beriringan memasuki gerbang Hogwarts.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Teddy menjaga Katie dengan sangat baik, mereka seperti kakak-adik. Andromeda sangat senang karena ada anak perempuan lagi di rumahnya." Harry tertawa kecil. "Aku rasa Andy terlalu memanjakan Katie dengan semua gaun dan jubah."

Neville tertawa. "Tentu saja. Tonks sepertinya tidak pernah feminin, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Tonks feminin. Jadi rasa Andy tidak bisa melakukan semua itu bahkan saat Tonks masih kecil."

"Aku bisa membayangkan Tonks menolak gaun yang dibeli Andy dan memilih memakai baju Ted."

Kedua Gryffindor berjalan semakin dalam hingga Harry akhirnya melihat lagi kastil Hogwarts. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, ia masih tetap kagum dengan kemegahan Hogwarts. Neville melihat ekspresi Harry dari ujung matanya.

"Aku juga masih merasa seperti itu setiap kali aku melihat Hogwarts. _Bloody hell,_ aku kerja disini padahal."

Harry tertawa keras. "Oh _mate,_ jangan sampai muridmu mendengarmu berkata kasar seperti itu. Apalagi Hermione."

"Atau Minerva. Setiap kali dia memelototiku, aku merasa seperti anak sebelas tahun lagi. _Man,_ wanita itu bisa sangat menyeramkan."

Neville dan Harry berjalan menyusuri lorong yang masih terlihat ramai dengan siswa berseliweran. Beberapa siswa menyapa Neville saat berpapasan, beberapa lagi mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Harry. Neville berhenti di depan patung Gargoyle, ia memberikan _password_ pada patung tersebut. Gargoyle itu melompat ke pinggir.

"Minerva sudah menunggu di atas." Kata Neville.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Harry.

Neville menggeleng. "Aku harus mengajar sebentar lagi."

"Oh baiklah. Trims Professor Longbottom." Harry membungkuk pada Neville.

Neville memutar matanya.

Harry nyengir dan masuk ke dalam. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dua kali. Harry bisa mendengar suara Minerva menyuruhnya masuk. Harry mendorong pintu dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah perang, ia kembali ke ruangan ini. Harry melihat ke sekeliling, ruangan ini sudah didekorasi sesuai dengan selera Minerva. Walau begitu, foto-foto mantan kepala sekolah masih bergantung di tempat semula, begitu juga dengan topi seleksi.

"Ah, Harry. Senang melihatmu lagi." Kata foto Albus Dumbledore.

"Senang melihatmu juga, Professor Dumbledore." Harry tersenyum pada Albus Dumbledore dalam foto. Ia menoleh pada Minerva yang duduk di balik meja. "Dan senang bertemu denganmu, Professor McGonagall."

"Panggil aku Minerva, Harry. Silahkan duduk." Minerva tersenyum lembut pada Harry. Begitu Harry masuk ke dalam ruangan, Minerva seperti melihat James Potter lagi. Harry sangat mirip dengan James. Namun begitu Harry tersenyum dan bicara, Minerva langsung teringat pada Lily. Ternyata, tidak hanya mata hijau itu yang Lily wariskan pada Harry, namun senyumnya juga.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Minerva?" nama depan Minerva terasa aneh di lidah Harry. Harry bertanya-tanya berapa lama hingga Neville terbiasa memanggil McGonagall dengan nama depannya?

"Begini, Harry. Aku ingin tau, apa kau pernah mengambil NEWT?"

Harry mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana nilainya?"

"Umm. Aku dapat A—itu Outstanding di standar Amerika—untuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Mantra dan Transfigurasi. Herbologi, Ramuan, dan Sejarah Sihir B, itu E di standar Amerika." Harry memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya itu?"

"Aku ingin tau apa kau mau mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts, Harry. Seperti yang kau tau, posisi itu tidak pernah terisi secara permanen. Aku beruntung salah satu Auror senior berhenti lebih awal dari Kementerian dan dia setuju untuk mengajar di Hogwarts. Tapi dia ingin berhenti dalam waktu dekat dan aku butuh seseorang untuk menggantikan dia. Begitu aku dengar kau sedang ada di Inggris, aku bicara dengan Albus dan kami setuju kau akan sangat cocok untuk mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Sihir. Tapi untuk mengisi posisi itu, setidaknya kau harus lulus NEWT, karena itu aku bertanya."

"Oh." Tanggap Harry singkat. Dia ingat pernah mengajar Laskar Dumbledore dan banyak orang mengatakan kalau dia guru yang baik. Tapi untuk menjadikan itu permanen tidak pernah terpikirkan di benak Harry. "Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyentuh semua pelajaranku setelah aku pergi ke Amerika. Aku masuk ke sekolah Muggle lalu bekerja di dunia Muggle."

Minerva tersenyum. "Aku— _kami,_ percaya padamu, Harry. Pikirkan itu, jika kau mau, pekerjaan ini milikmu."

"Oke. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ini."

"Tentu saja. Aku mengerti kau butuh waktu. Aku dengar kau sudah punya anak sekarang."

Harry otomatis tersenyum begitu mengingat Katie. "Ya, namanya Katie."

"Jika dia seorang Potter, dia pasti sangat menyukai terbang."

"Yeah. Tapi dia masih terlalu kecil untuk terbang sendiri. Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Hermione setiap kali dia melihatku terbang tinggi."

Minerva tergelak. "Oh tentu anakmu belum bisa melakukan manuver berbahaya seperti yang kau lakukan dulu."

Harry nyengir. "Untungnya tidak. Jantungku bisa copot kalau Katie melakukan itu."

* * *

Ron, Harry dan Neville berkumpul setelah matahari terbenam di sebuah bar di London Muggle. Harry tidak mengira akan melihat Ron familiar dengan mata uang Muggle dan bagaimana caranya naik kereta serta bus.

"Itu karena London Muggle adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa minum dengan tenang." Sahut Ron saat Harry mengutarakan rasa takjubnya. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dulu kau selalu tidak suka setiap kali ada orang yang meminta foto denganmu. Itu menyebalkan."

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di dekat bar, Neville duduk di antara Ron dan Harry. Pada jam ini, bar tidak terlalu penuh. Hanya beberapa orang yang sepertinya baru pulang kerja datang untuk minum dan menenangkan pikiran. Harry sudah mengirim pesan pada Hermione dan ia akan menyusul setelah bekerja, bersama Draco.

Neville memesan minuman pada bartender lalu menoleh pada Harry. "Jadi, apa yang Minerva bicarakan denganmu siang tadi?"

"Dia menawarkanku pekerjaan untuk mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam." Harry menjentikkan jarinya, mengisyaratkan pada bartender untuk mengisi ulang minumnya. "Tapi aku belum menerima atau menolak tawarannya. Banyak sekali yang harus aku pikirkan."

" _Mate,_ aku rasa sebaiknya kau terima tawaran itu dan kembali ke Inggris." Sahut Ron.

"Yeah itu masalahnya. Aku sudah menata hidupku dengan sangat baik di Amerika dan aku menyukai pekerjaanku disana. Banyak sekali yang harus aku lakukan jika aku kembali kesini."

"Menurutku pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah, apa kau mau kembali ke Inggris?" tanya Neville.

Harry terdiam, memikirkan pertanyaan Neville. Namun pikirannya terganggu saat ia merasakan seseorang mengalungkan lengan mereka di lehernya. Harry menoleh, langsung tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Hermione disana. Harry mencondongkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Hermione.

"Whoa!" Ron berseru kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya, hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya.

Tangan Neville yang mengangkat gelas berhenti di udara. Dagunya jatuh berguling di lantai dan kedua matanya membulat.

Draco Malfoy berhenti berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Hermione, lalu cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa—ini—huh—kalian—kapan—apa—" Ron terbata-bata menunjuk Harry dan Hermione bergantian.

Harry nyengir, matanya tidak lepas dari Hermione. "Baru saja."

Neville menepuk bahu Harry, "Selamat," ia menoleh pada Hermione, "untuk kalian berdua."

"Jadi ini kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kementerian, Granger?" goda Draco, kedua alisnya terangkat.

Wajah Hermione memerah. "Diam, Malfoy."

"Uh, huh. Tidak akan pernah." Sahut Draco, puas dengan dirinya sendiri karena sekarang dia memiliki bahan untuk menggoda Hermione selama berminggu-minggu. "Tunggu sampai aku memberitau Ginny."

Ron mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku akan memberitau Ginny _dan_ Mum malam ini. Oh dan Luna."

"Ayo duduk Hermione, kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Harry.

"Hanya bir, terima kasih." Hermione melepas jubahnya dan duduk di samping Harry. Sementara Draco duduk di sebelah Ron.

Harry memesankan bir untuk Hermione.

"Hey Herms," Ron tersenyum polos saat Hermione melirik tajam padanya. "Harry ditawari Minerva untuk mengajar di Hogwarts."

"Terima kasih, _mate._ Aku bisa menyampaikan itu sendiri pada Hermione." Harry memutar matanya, ia menyodorkan segelas bir pada Hermione.

"Yang benar?" Hermione menoleh pada Harry, terlihat terkejut. "Apa kau akan mengambilnya?"

Harry bisa mendengar sedikit harapan di suara Hermione. Tentu saja, dengan Harry kembali dan menetap di Inggris, Hermione dan Harry bisa sering bertemu. Harry juga memikirkan itu. Tapi dia tidak yakin dengan pendapat Katie. Harry ingin melibatkan Katie dalam setiap keputusan yang akan mempengaruhi hidupnya jika mungkin.

"Kau memikirkan Katie," Hermione tersenyum lembut.

Harry hanya mengangguk. Sedikit takjub karena setelah selama ini, Hermione masih bisa mengenalinya sebaik itu. Tapi ia sadar, ini _Hermione._ Tentu saja dia akan sadar. Hermione sendiri pernah bilang kalau membaca Harry itu semudah membuka buku.

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya, meremas tangan Harry pelan. "Kalau begitu bicara pada Katie. Itu bukan hal yang sulit dilakukan, benar?"

* * *

"Aku tidak keberatan, Daddy." Kata Katie ringan sambil mengunyah donat.

Harry sengaja membawa Katie pergi, hanya mereka berdua. Untuk membicarakan kemungkinan mereka pindah ke Inggris. Harry terkejut mendengar Katie menjawab secepat dan seringan itu. Ia pikir Katie akan keberatan atau setidaknya memikirkan itu sejenak. Tapi Katie menjawab sangat cepat, seperti refleks.

"Yang benar?" tanya Harry sekali lagi.

Katie mengangguk. "Yeah. Teddy disini, Nana Andy disini, Hermione juga disini. Aku ingin tinggal disini, Daddy."

"Bagaimana dengan Aunt Jo dan sekolahmu?"

Katie mengangkat bahu. "Kita bisa pergi liburan untuk mengunjungi Aunt Jo. Aku bisa sekolah disini." Wajah Katie berubah cerah. "Atau Aunt Jo bisa ikut pindah kesini!"

Harry tersenyum geli. "Aunt Jo punya pekerjaan dan Uncle Rob juga kerja disana. Mereka tidak bisa pindah semudah itu."

"Oh," Katie terlihat kecewa.

"Jadi kau tidak masalah kita tinggal di Inggris?"

"Tidak. Aku kira aku akan sangat senang tinggal di Inggris."

Harry tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala putrinya.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
